Illusions
by Buchjj
Summary: For one moment he had felt his heart beating faster, for one moment he had sensed the hope and love return to him, for one moment he stared at her utter beauty and felt human again. Just for one moment until he recognized what she was. Thor takes Jane to Asgard because she is infected by the Aether. What will Jane do when she finds out, that Thor isn't the only Asgardian she knows.
1. Author's note

A/n: Sooo this is another fanfiction I made on youtube :). Again like my other stories, if you'd like to see it, go to my channel (same name = BuchJJ) or search for "Illusions Loki & Jane". It is a 3-part series, I made about 3 years ago. BUT know that if you watch it, you'll know the end of this story as well. Thus my advice, if you haven't seen the movies yet: read first, then watch :D.

Please correct me on my English (I am not a native speaker), I cannot change what I don't know. ^^

Oh and please forgive me, but I am sure I will take longer to update this story, because I don't have the time at the moment. And I'm still finishing my other stories, I just really wanted to write something new for a change. So yes I'll work on it, but it will take a while :)...

Well enjoy :D !


	2. The pain of delusion

There he was, lying on his bed, throwing his empty cup in the air in order to catch it again. Well actually no, it wasn't his bed, because if it was, he would be in his own room, he had been living in, his entire childhood. If it would be his room, he would not hear the bloody, annoying sound of the force field, which constrained him to stay in this horrible place, all day long.

"...87, 88, 89!" He counted every time he caught his cup and tried not to let it fall, if he did, he would start all over again. Until now, his record had been 1008, he had become a professional at this the last months. He should inform himself - if he would _ever_ have the chance again - whether there were 'cup-catch-world-cups' on earth or any other planet, because then he would most certainly compete.

Sadly there were not many other things he could do in here. He had read the book Frigga had got him, at least ten times, so it was getting boring reading it again, unfortunately she would not provide him with new material until next month, since Odin had noticed that she had been spoiling him - at least in his opinion - with gifts.

"...104, 105." He suddenly froze with the cup in his hand, which was still raised from the throwing. He tried to concentrate on sounds he had just heard, he could have sworn he heard someone walking. His eyes focused on the light in the room, as it flickered. He put his hand down and rose from the bed slowly. He sat on the edge of the item of furniture, looking at the direction the footsteps came from. It was a woman, no doubt, the steps were small and she was wearing high-heels.

His heartbeat gained speed. He only knew one woman, who walked like that. But it was impossible that she was here! Absolutely impossible, or was it? The woman stumbled hastily around the corner. "Loki!" She breathed and her lovely, brown eyes looked at him expectantly and worried. Her light brown hair fell across her pretty face perfectly as she was wearing a teasing and form-fitting dress, with a bit of flesh showing.

"Jane." He stopped breathing for a moment, since he had the feeling his lungs hat tightened up. He got up from the bed and stood in the middle of the room, not moving and watched her thoroughly. She was as beautiful as ever and she had not changed at all, since he last saw her. His breathing wasn't as fluent as normally and he had the feeling his heart was jumping out of his chest.

"Why are you locked up in the dungeon?" She asked him, being surprised.

Loki inhaled heavily and slowly, he wanted to answer, but then got halted by his own mind.  
For one moment he had felt his heart beating faster, for one moment he had sensed the hope and love return to him, for one moment he stared at her utter beauty and felt human again... just for one moment, until he recognized what she was.

This couldn't be her. She would never ask something like that as calmly as she had done now and she could never come into the room through the force-field, how would she have entered his cell? The Demigod exhaled slowly, feeling tears of frustration in his eyes.

"You're just a shade of what I remember." He said with a shaky voice.

He had been played by his own mind and ability of creating illusions. He closed his eyes taking a few steps in her direction shaking his head in sorrow. When he stood in front of her, he opened his eyes again and reached out his hand to grab her shoulder. Strangely there was no resistor, his hand slid through her arm and chest and he saw how her appearance slowly faded until she was gone and he was alone again.

He shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep his tears inside. The lump in his throat grew and he felt the anger coming up. He just stood there, in his cell for a moment longer until he clenched his fists and the furniture flew across the room, caused by invisible hands and it effected that the chair broke into several pieces. This wasn't enough for the black-haired god though, he screamed, kicking into the small table and threw everything around the cell in pure rage. He didn't stop until he saw blood dripping down his feet. He sighed exhausted and dissatisfied and slumped to the ground with his back sliding down the wall.  
Loki felt the tears running down his face out of anger and helplessness. He started to bite his knuckles, trying to focus on the physical pain, unsuccessfully.

The psychological ache was worse, by far, because the memories he had tried to suppress, now overpowered his mind. Memories of her laughing, crying, screaming, sleeping, loving and suddenly it felt like only days had passed since he had last seen her, instead of various years.

"DAMN YOU THOR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as if he could hear him. "YOU RUINED ME!"

 _And Odin,_ he thought, clenching his teeth and all of his muscles, _you will pay for what you have done, sooner or later._

* * *

 **A/n: Wooooh! What the hell happened between Loki and Jane? And what did Odin do to him?**

 **Please vote and review if you liked it. And please correct me on my grammar or mistakes! I'll keep learning from it, so yeah hit me with what you've got ^^**


	3. Intimidating stranger

_Only 3 things can change our lives; dreams, suffering and love. - Paulo Coelho_

* * *

 **Five years earlier:**

Jane was poking the peas on her plate boredly. She really didn't know why she had agreed to this. Darcy had been annoying her over three weeks and the only way to prevent the woman from setting her up with someone, or worse putting her online on a dating-website without letting Jane know, was to go out with an actual person. So she decided to tell her that she would go on a date with Dr. Jacob Mitchell. He wasn't a astrophysicist like her, nonetheless, he had a doctoral certificate in physics and maths and was working for NASA, making the calculations for the satellites' orbits.  
She had met him at a seminary about the Einstein-Rosen-Bridge. She had been absorbing the words of the professor, who was explaining his theory on the wormhole, through which it should be possible to enter another world or even time. She had found it extremely interesting, whereas Jacob Mitchell had been sleeping half of the time and made quiet and sarcastic comments the other part of the day. Jane had noticed that he had always been staring at her in the pauses and tried to avoid him, but when the seminary was over he had rushed towards her, asking her about her opinion on the 'Multiple-Universe-Bullshit'. She told him that she had actually quite liked it, though she didn't know if she should believe it and that she was planning on investigating and studying it herself. That was all she had used on words that day, because Mitchell had not stopped talking about his opinion, about that he was sure the milky way was the only universe, furthermore that they were living the only time and about work and how important he was to the people on earth, who were all depending on cellphones, navigation systems and the internet. He was quite nice and smart, yet narcissistic and narrow-minded.

Her best friend wasn't stupid, Darcy had known Jane for a long time now and wasn't going to believe her declaration just like that, so she forced her to actually, really text Dr. Mitchell if he would like to go on a date, who unfortunately really seemed to like her and said yes.

"It will be good for you!" Her friend squealed with sparkling eyes, as an answer to Jane's frustrating groan. Darcy was thrilled that she finally would go out again with the opposite sex and told everyone, including her father, who called her to congratulate her from Philadelphia.

Really? It was only a date for God's sake! And hopefully not the last one in her life, although with Mitchell it would be the last one.  
Her last boyfriend had been an idiot as well. He had been a doctor, a medical doctor and was good at his work, but lousy as a partner. Dr. Donald Blake had forgotten her so many times, while she was waiting for him to show up on their date. After the relationship had ended, on her account, she hadn't been going on a date for two years, because she preferred to work anyway and it was more important in her opinion than some guy.

"...But if the orbiting body enters the atmosphere, the standard assumptions no longer reply and then we have to change the calculations. Do you understand?"

"Hm?" Jane hadn't been listening. She had asked him how one calculated the orbit of the satellites, but hadn't expected him to be rabbiting on about it, uninterrupted for over half an hour.

"Do you understand?" He repeated the question, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh yes, I am sorry, I am _really_ tired. Should we pay soon and go home?" She forced a smile on her face, trying not to look as uninterested as she truly was.

"Yes of course." Mitchell nodded understanding, signing the waiter, who luckily didn't take too long with the bill.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." She said, trying to be nice when they stood outside. She just wanted to say goodbye, when he grabbed her arm. "Let me take you home." He said, pointing at his car.

"No thank you." She quickly replied, trying to get rid of him. "I love to walk."

"Alright then I'll walk with you. I will not let you wandering alone in New York around this time." the man said much to her dismay. She sighed and agreed, there was no way he would leave her alone. Luckily it were only a few blocks to her mom's house, where her lab was, so she would not have to bear his talking for too long. Her mom had died of cancer when she had been only nine and her father had moved to Philadelphia, when she was old enough to live on her own. So she had transformed the house of her parent's into her lab, because she had a small apartment in Queens, which she had to move out of, due to higher rents, so now she was living in Brooklyn, in her own lab.

The streets were wet from the rain, which had poured on the grounds all day long and the clouds were hanging low, yet is was dry for a moment. It was a mild February-evening, nevertheless she buried her face into her scarf, walking quietly, while she let Mitchell speak.

She watched the people, which ran past them. She saw families walking by with their children and couples walking arm in arm - she quickly increased the space between her and Dr. Mitchell ; she really didn't want him to give the idea, he could do the same - most of them were in a hurry, like they always were in New York. Some of the people were sitting in corners, leaning against a exterior wall of a house and begged, others were making pictures of buildings and alleys, _probably tourists,_ Jane thought.

There was nothing more or less strange about these humans and their differences than on other days, since she had seen so many similar people with similar activities, yet there was one man, who caught her attention immediately. She already saw him walking from far, or more like sliding really. His was wearing a suit with his head held high, he had such a proud walk that she was sure, he was some sort of royalty. His shoulder-long black hair was gelled behind his ears, so that his face was completely visible, which she found highly attractive. She didn't know what it was, but his expression was showing kindness and tranquility, yet somehow she could sense a darkness in him, which attracted her extremely, strangely enough. She couldn't keep her eyes of him, he was laughing quietly, probably about something on his mind. He hadn't seen her yet, his eyes were focused on the road before him all the time, however just the moment when the man passed Jane and Mitchell, his eyes shot at her, as if he had been waiting for the right opportunity to look upon her face. The woman froze on the inside, when seeing his beautiful green eyes. It was a feeling she had never witnessed before, she sensed thrills running down her spine and couldn't say if she liked it or hated it. For the woman the time had stopped turning, merely for a moment, because she could have sworn they walked in slow-motion. It was like he was looking into her soul and his gaze made her flustered. The man kept the eye contact confidently and smirked at her briefly. Jane ripped her eyes off of him, feeling the heat rushing to her head and continued walking, so the intimidating stranger wouldn't see her blush.

What did just happen? What was this intense impact he had on her? She had never witnessed a feeling like this before; feeling perplexed, joyful and in awe at the same time. She turned around to look at him one more time, but he was gone, vanished in the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Mitchell asked, looking at her worried.

Jane snapped out of her state. Oh yeah right, he was still walking next to her, she had blanked him out completely.  
She nodded as a reply. "I am just tired and I have a slight headache." She lied. "Ah we're here." She said happily, as she looked upon the small row house. "Thank you for bringing me home." She quickly gave him a hand, before he could think about hugging or kissing her. "Bye!"

She was alone finally! She sighed relieved, smashing the door behind her and kicking her shoes off. She looked around the house, she was not the cleanest person around, more like the chaotically type, so her home looked like that as well. Magazines, mostly about astrology were distributed among the living room, she tiptoed around them and plonked herself down on the couch.

She let the past hours replay itself before her eyes. This evening would certainly not repeat itself, of that she was sure, however this one man on the street had made an impact on her. She wondered who and what he was. He must have been a powerful person, or he was just extremely confident about himself. Nevertheless, she had never seen so much self-assurance in one person, not even in any royalty she had seen on TV.

Jane shook her head, confused. Why was she even thinking about this weird topic? Didn't she have better things to do? Like continue her research on the black-hole-theory! She didn't even know him! She got up from the sofa and tiptoed to the bathroom, undressing herself in order to take a shower. She would not think about him anymore! She had to concentrate on her work and would probably never see him again anyway!

* * *

 **A/n: Hm.. I think I know who that stranger was... hehe !  
Well of course I know, I'm writing the story, lol! **

**Oh and I am writing after the movies, not the comicbooks, just so that everyone knows. And well I don't know according to the movies where Jane's parents are, so I threw in a slight info from the comics and my own imagination.**


	4. Midgard

"You're place is here my son! In Asgard, with your brother, he needs your smart brain, since he always fails to come up with _intelligent_ ideas." He rolled his eyes thinking about his son, emphasizing the word 'intelligent'.

"Father, I am not planning on living there." Loki tried to explain, when Odin made an attempt to talk his plans out of his head. "I merely want to see for myself how humans are living." he exclaimed determined.

"I can tell you how they are living. Their lives are short, they are always in a hurry, rushing everywhere, because they are afraid that they miss something in their short, little lives. They don't know how to enjoy and they don't know how to live. That is how humans are, you will not find what you seek on Midgard."

"Shouldn't I be finding that out on my own?" Loki looked at Odin incisively, waiting for an objection. The Allfather only sighed and shook his head. "My mind is set, you are staying here. Thor needs to learn a lot from you, if he wants to be king in two years."

"Why don't just make _me_ king?" The black-haired man stood in front of his father with so much pride, as if he had already been crowned.

"You know why!" Odin's expression became more serious. "You are not an heir by bloodline."

"How could I forget." Loki rolled his eyes sarcastically. Ever since he had been to Jotunheim once, to see how Frost Giants really were, because Odin and Frigga had been telling the boys the stories about their war at night, he knew what he was. He had seen his hands change color, when he was there. The same blue-ish color the Frost Giants had as skin.  
He had rushed back to Asgard to find Frigga, still shocked from what he had seen. "Is there something you wish to tell me, mother?"

"There are a lot of things I'd wish to tell you, although I don't know what you'd like to hear." She responded, not letting his strange mood affect her.

"I would like to hear, who and what I am!" He said harshly.

His mother's smile faded and for a brief moment he saw sorrow flaring up in her eyes. "How did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter, now tell me."

She had told him about the war and how Odin found him on a rock, abandoned from his own kind, because he was too small. It was a huge shock for Loki and it took him about two years to get over it. He had been angry with everyone and everything, trying to get away from Asgard, not feeling at home anymore, so he eventually found a way to trick Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of Asgard, who could see everything and everyone in every world. He clouded his gaze and so he couldn't see Loki anymore.  
After being angry for about 14 months, he decided it had been enough. He wasn't mad at his parents, he was angry at his producer Laufey, who had abandoned him as a baby. Thanks to Odin he was still alive and thanks to Frigga he had come to know motherly love. He didn't want to run anymore, nevertheless he had found a liking in visiting different worlds and he hadn't been to Midgard yet. He had hoped that his father would give him the blessing to go, sadly he did not, so he had no other choice than becoming invisible for Heimdall and leaving on its own to Midgard.

He had been visiting earth - as the humans call it - regularly. He loved the mortals, he found them rather amusing, they reminded him of ants; very vulnerable, always busy, straying from one place to another in a hurry, trying to dispatch as much work as possible on one day, never finding a rest. He already had been to many continents on earth; Europe, Asia, Australia, Africa, but he had to admit that he enjoyed walking along the streets of New York the most, since the people there were even more stressed than elsewhere. He loved to pretend to be one of them, wearing a suit, as if he had just been working somewhere important; at the bank or as a politician. Most people ignored him, yet some noticed him and stared at him. A lot of woman tried to flirt with him, sending him invites to come and talk to them with their eyes, for example by winking and smiling at him. He had never accepted the invitation, since he would never chose a mortal woman over an Asgardian, yet he enjoyed giving them signals back. He had enough choice in Asgard, why would he waste his time on someone, who was dying as fast as a heartbeat. To him 100 years was nothing, it was like a day or a second.

Yes, he had seen a lot of mortal women gazing at him, yet none had been like _her_. He had just been eating at a local Chinese restaurant, feeling a little bit ill, since the food had tasted quite weird, when he was walking down the street, feeling another woman staring at him. He couldn't hide a smirk, he did feel self-confident with all the recognition of his charms and handsomeness. He chose not to look at her right away, he wanted to surprise her by looking at her, just when she thought that he hadn't noticed her. And so he did and looked into deep, brown eyes. Most women looked at him slightly admiring and idolizing, he had expected to see an expression that suited that, however it didn't. The brown eyes were staring at him in fear for only a brief moment, before they had been ripped off of him again, yes it had been very clearly _fear_. This had caught him off guard slightly. He had smiled at her and had seen her turn away from him, even more after that. Did she know who he was? No impossible, she was a mortal, how could she ever know that he was an Odinson, a Demigod and brother of Thor.

He turned around seeing her walk next to this strange man, who went on talking about things, not noticing that his girl was being distracted. He did find her beautiful for her kind, but she looked so fragile, nevertheless he had the feeling she had some strength in her as well, even if she didn't look like it. Loki saw the woman turning around, so he quickly made an illusion, where he was invisible, blending into his surroundings. She looked directly into his eyes and he stopped breathing. Did she see him? She could _never_ see him! Even Odin and Thor never knew, when he had been using illusions and when not, they never saw him, how could she be looking into his eyes?

For a moment his heartbeat quickened and his palms were sweating, he really didn't hope that she knew who or what he was! Luckily the man had noticed that she was standing in the middle of the street, gazing back to the direction they had come from. He asked her something and the mortal's attention went back to him and her route.

Loki exhaled relieved. _That was very strange._ He thought, following the woman with his eyes, until she had disappeared around the corner. When she was gone, he shrugged off his worries. What was he scared about? It was a mortal he was thinking about and on top of that, he would probably never see her again, so why the anxiety? He continued his stroll until late at night, before he returned to Asgard.

 **A/n: Well what a surprise xD it was him.**

 **Hope you like it! Please vote and review, it would make my day!**


	5. Nazca Lines

Five days after the horrible date, Jane was sitting at home, eating a bowl of cornflakes and scrolled on some websites in her laptop, searching for information about the Nazca Lines. She didn't believe in the theory of cliché-aliens that came to earth to draw animals and symbols on the ground, but she wanted to know, what motivation the people had back then, to carve huge pictures like that in the ground and not even being able to see them themselves, since they didn't have airplanes or satellites back in the days. Maybe there had been visitors from other planets and the Nazca people wanted to stay in contact with them and didn't know another way? It was a strange theory, but who knew right?

When she was scrolling down the pages, she found a picture of something, which wasn't Nazca Lines, this photo showed something else. She clicked on the link and found a picture of a circle carved into the floor. It looked like something had imprinted it on the ground, it was perfectly shaped and didn't look handmade. The circle was decorated on the inside with lines, it looked like a labyrinth.

Jane took another spoon of her breakfast and read the article under it:  
 **"Friday, the tenth of february 2008: Weird signs found outside of New York in an industrial area in Jersey City. A joke? Or does someone wants to tell us something important?"**  
She forgot to chew and almost choked, when she had swallowed whole cornflakes pieces. She tried to find out where this industrial area was, while she was coughing and almost spluttered half of the food on the keyboard. The signs had been found this last friday! It had been found five days ago, when she had been on the date! She knew, she should never let men get in the way of her work, she had missed this, because of something stupid as going out! When she finally was able to breath again she called Darcy.

"Jane! Finally you're calling! Did the date go so well that you haven't been able to - "

"Shut up Darce!" Jane said annoyed, she wasn't going to tell her about Dr. Mitchell now. "Call Erik for me please! Meet me in two hours in Jersey city in the industrial area! I think I found something interesting and get all the equipment!"

"Wait what?" Darcy wanted to ask her what this was all about, but didn't get the chance. Jane had already hung up the phone. She searched everything she thought she would need and put it in a bag, running out of the house, almost forgetting her keys.

When she had arrived in the industrial area of Jersey City, she climbed over a barrier and rushed towards the place, where she thought it might be. She had found it after some minutes searching. The symbols were still visible, although not as well as on the photo anymore, due to the wind and other natural causes. She brushed over the carvings in the sand very carefully, being scared that she would ruin it even more. She took out a scientific equipment that looked like a big cellphone, only with different icons on; it showed numbers and circles with unreadable symbols. When Jane held it over the carvings, the device started blinking and beeping. The woman inhaled sharply. Was this real? Did this thing really work? She had never seen her equipment acting this strange. Just when she wanted to investigate it more, she heard a car driving nearby. She saw Erik's van riding onto the compound. She ran towards them, showing them the way.

"How did you pass the fence?" She asked puzzled, when the two of them had gotten out of the vehicle. Darcy had been clearly driving, since the blond man looked like he would throw up any minute.

"We drove through it." Darcy said proudly.

"Really?" Jane asked upset.

"Oh come on. It is not like someone is using this area and I didn't feel like carrying the heavy gear around."

Jane sighed and showed the two what she had found.

"It seems that this is reacting to the symbols." Erik said pensive, looking at the device in her hand.  
Dr. Erik Selvig had been a good friend to her father, it was because of him, she had gotten into the astrological thing. He had showed her the stars and told her all about what he knew. When she decided to study astrophysics, he was the one, who had supported her along the way. Without him she would have never gotten the three degrees she had now.

"Yes. It is strange, I've never seen readings like this." Jane said astonished. Her excitement grew and she had the feeling she really was onto something.

"Wow!" Darcy suddenly yelled. "I think we should leave!"

"Why?" Jane asked frustrated. She didn't want to leave yet, this was the best thing she had found in years.

"Well," She said pointing at something on the horizon. "There is a hurricane coming."

The three of them looked at the old, damaged buildings, not far from them. Darcy was right, there was a whirlwind and a big one as well. The women and Erik ran to the van and Jane started the engine, as quickly as she could she drove backwards, away from the storm. When they had turned the car the astrophysicist looked into the driving mirror, to see how far the storm was away, but surprisingly she didn't see the hurricane anymore. She looked around her, yet it was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing? DRIVE!" Her best friend shouted at her panicking.  
"Look outside," Jane answered bewildered, "it is gone!"

Erik and Darcy moved to the window and had to admit that their friend was right. The hurricane or at least that thing that looked like it was gone.

 **Beep... Beep... Beep-beep-BEEP-BEEP!** The device was bleeping and the sound became penetrating and louder by the second. Jane took it in her hand an ran out of the car, in the direction, where the storm was earlier.

"JANE! Are you crazy?!" She heard Darcy shout, yet she didn't stop. The device was reacting on something coming from that place. When she had come to the area the whirlwind had appeared earlier, she found another circle with lines carved into the ground.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" She yelled enthusiastic. "COME HERE! YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!"

The symbols had emerged out of a whirlwind! This could impossible be something done by nature. She felt the excitement stir her body, her heartbeat and breathing quickened. The three of them started to investigate the area thoroughly and didn't notice someone was observing them from afar.

The Demigod sat on a hill, watching the three of them investigating the Bifrost Marking with strange looking equipment. _So she is a scientist._ He thought surprised, while seeing the woman from the night on the streets jumping and walking around excited. He hadn't expected to be seeing her again and much less to be seeing her just some minutes after he had arrived to Midgard.

Loki smirked at the scenery, because he found it actually quite hilarious, how she was trying to comprehend the symbols around her. Her hair was tousled, because she was playing with it all the time, while she had a concentrated and pensive expression. Her face showed that she was labouring, because she didn't understand what had happened.

"What if this happened because of a bridge or a tunnel, coming from another universe?" He heard her ask. "Why not? I mean there are no other explanations plausible, what if the theory of the wormhole is true!"  
 _So she is a smart scientist._ He thought laughing quietly, maybe she did know more than he had thought. _Well the fun is over, people._ He walked up to them, when he had found them approaching too much to the truth. "I do not suppose that you are allowed to be on these grounds." He said in a firm voice.

The three humans spun around startled. "We are sorry." Erik replied conscience-stricken. "We will leave immediately."

"We will not!" Jane countered harshly, she had recognized the man from the night before. This was a strange coincidence. He was wearing a suit again and she did find him even more handsome, when seeing him in the light of day. He had been walking towards them from a hill, looking at them seriously. She felt her blood raise to her head and didn't know what to do or say, nevertheless she had gotten her wits together again, when she had seen him chuckle as he told them that they were not allowed here, was he mocking them? Why would anybody be wandering around at this hour of the day on an empty and old industrial park? Except if you were scientists or photographers maybe, or freaks that only were after people doing something illegal, so that they could call the police. "Do you own these grounds?" She asked self-confident, knowing that he had no right on telling her to leave.

 _And a fiesty one at that._ He stated amused, when he saw how she was defending herself and friends. "Yes." He answered calmly, not knowing what else he could have told them as an excuse of being here.

"Oh." Jane breathed shyly. "I am sorry." she lowered her head in shame. Of course he was. She had thought him to be powerful, probably he was rich as hell and this wasn't the only industrial park he owned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as if he had no idea what they were planning at.

"We are just taking pictures of this interesting art someone has made." Jane didn't want him to come nosing around in what they had discovered.

"Hm." He only said with a voice that made her shudder, she got goosebumps all over her body, when she saw his harsh features transform into a taunting grin. "It doesn't look like photography equipment to me."

"Well we are professionals."

 _Humans_. Loki heard himself think. _Ever so bad at lying._ "Yes of course." He decided to leave it with that. "Still I have to ask of you to leave my property."

"Yes, no problem." Jane replied, while the others started to collect their belongings. "We will not do it again, I promise."

 _Oh but you will._ Loki always knew when people were lying, he was the God of Mischief, so it would be a crime not to know. _And I will be here tonight as well._ He thought amused, while he followed them with his eyes as they drove away.

* * *

 **A/n: I feel some Lokane-wind coming up!**

 **And I love it! Who's with me? xD**


	6. The Extra-Terrestrial

"I knew you'd come." Loki said chuckling, when he saw her shocked face, as her focus got ripped out of her notes when hearing him walk behind her. It was past midnight and she was lying on her stomach next to the Bifrost Markings with her equipment, while she was writing something into her book. Out of the sudden this man was standing next to her in the middle of the night. Her perplexed expression faded and made room for anger.

"Are you serious?" Loki could see the annoyance on her face, while she got up, crossing her arms before of her chest. "Don't you have something else to do? Like being at home with your family or feeding your cats? Or maybe sleeping?" She didn't want to be rude, but why on earth was he spying on her? She would have called the police, if she wouldn't get arrested on trespassing private grounds, which did belong to this man in front of her, unfortunately.

Loki couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. "I could ask you the same question." She dared to talk to him like that even though she believed him being the owner, making that reality her the one, who was not allowed to be here. He shook his head, still chuckling when his eyes met hers. "I am sorry, but you are just a horrible liar. The next time you are planning on coming back at night, let someone else do the talking, maybe I would have believed your friends."

Jane stared at him baffled. Had he just made fun of her? _Again?_ She sighed, not wanting to start a fight. "I know, I always have been."

"So what is it you are doing really?" His eyes sparkled, when he looked upon the symbols in the ground. "It seems much more important than some pictures."

Jane rolled her eyes. She knew she would not be able to work here, if he wouldn't let her. "I am a scientist." She started to explain. "I would like to investigate these signs." She pointed at the circle on the ground. "And since I don't have a degree on linguistics, _yet_ , I just want to know why my equipment is reacting to these markings so much."

"Ah." Loki nodded interested. "So what would you like to find out?"

"What or who did this and if it is something from earth." She answered.

"So you are suspecting that it was an _alien_." He had heard this word before, when he had listened to a conversation between two people, discussing life on other planets. Nevertheless, he couldn't stay serious, while saying this strange word.

"Well not like E.T. or something." She answered. "But I refuse to believe that we are the only living beings around. The universe is far too big for only us."

"E.T.?" The Demigod asked confused.

"E.T., the Extra-Terrestrial, you know, the movie?"

Loki shook his head as an answer, he had no idea what she was talking about. He would rather not ask what a movie was, since she had already been looking at him as if he had just told her what he was.

"Wow!" She closed her mouth again, which had been open for the last seconds. "Have you been living on the moon or something?"

"Something like that." He laughed taking a seat next to her on the ground. Jane followed him with her eyes disconcerted.

"What? Are you planning on standing there the whole night?" He asked sarcastically, looking up to her.

"Aren't you going to kick me off your property?" She asked stunned.

"No." He replied. "But if you are going to investigate this..." he bit his tongue, because he almost would have said Bifrost Markings, " _thing_ , then I'll join you."

Jane's features softened. Was he really planning on staying with her over the night? "Uhm..." She scratched her head. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any sarcastic remarks from you."

The man raised his hands as a sign of yielding. "I would never." he smirked.

"That," she pointed at him, "is what I meant. No mocking comments."

"Fine." Loki said, lowering his hands again, but still smiling. "So tell me, what have you got so far?"

"I won't be telling my investigations to you, how do I know, you're not going to steal them from me and then publish them in your name?"

"I promise. But I understand, I'll let you do your work then and I'll just sit here and watch you in silent." He made a movement as if he was holding something between his fingertips, he moved his fingers to his lips and pretended he was locking his mouth with an invisible key.

"Thank you." she sat herself next to him, taking her device back into her hand and started writing into her notebook once more.

One hour later Jane's hair was tousled again and she was biting her pen, scanning her notes with furrowed brows. Loki was observing her features, being amused, it seemed she would rake her fingers through her hair when she was trying to get the answer for something she didn't understand. He felt sympathies for her and the urge of helping the woman overcame him. "You made a mistake there." He said pointing at her scribbling.

"Excuse me?" Jane looked at him appalled.

"You made a mistake." He repeated.

"I told you, no sarcastic commentary." She said not believing this man could ever understand what she was doing.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look," he took her notebook out of her hand without asking and pointed at a circle she had drawn with calculations on the side. "the way I see it, you are trying to understand the universe as circles or lines -"

"Geodesics." Jane corrected him.

"Yes well, it seems to make sense in theory, but the gravity is nothing like that."

"How would you know?"

"It is simply something I believe." He quickly answered. "I think that every matter is its own matter, yet everything is connected with each other. Every atom has its purpose and is linked to another. For example the air, we do not see it, yet it is there and it lets us stay alive. Nevertheless on the moon there is no oxygen, so the matter changes over the distance and yet it is connected with that of the earth, since it's circling around it since millions of years. It is the same with the sun and the stars and other galaxies. The whole universe is connected through matter, so if you pretend the atoms being bricks - just simply explained - with which you could build a structure, you could build a bridge to another realm, which is already linked to the earth like branches of a tree. So in my eyes it has nothing to do with theoretical math and calculations or lines and circles, it is simply physics."

Jane looked at him dumbfounded. Had this man just really queried Einstein's theory of relativity? She was speechless.

"What?" The Demigod asked laughing, when he had noticed what he had done. "It is merely a theory."

"Uhm, well..." she stammered looking at her notebook in his hand. "and in you're theory, how does one break the time barrier? I mean if it would be possible to travel over a bridge, we would still be dead by the time we would make it to any star we see, let alone another realm. I mean, for example Sirius is 8.4 light-years remote."

"I don't know what Sirius is, but it's a simple explanation: travel at speed of light." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course." It was now her who was sarcastically. "We would shatter into millions of tiny pieces!"

"Humans would." He mumbled, so that she couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing. You are right I am sorry." He decided not to say more, otherwise he would have to give away his knowledge. He gave the book back to Jane looking into her puzzled eyes.

How could this man be so smart? Was he a physicist as well? It wasn't all making sense in the woman's mind, but it was an interesting theory. She decided to conduct research on this conjecture the next day, she wouldn't be a good scientist if she wouldn't be open for something new.

"HEY!" A man's voice echoed through the darkness. Jane and Loki looked up to see where it came from and found a light of a torch moving towards them. "What are you doing on these grounds?!" He shouted.

 _Great_. Loki thought annoyed, seeing the light coming closer. "Well I am sorry to hear that you don't know who you're working for." The half-god said when he recognized the word 'security' on his uniform.  
The man was now standing in front of them, he was holding a torch and a taser in his hands. Jane couldn't see past the light like Loki, because it dazzled her, since the guard was shining directly into their faces, nevertheless her narrowed eyes showed worry, when seeing the weapon next to the torch; she really didn't feel like getting tasered today.

"Sorry?" The voice behind the torch said confused.

It was a gamble and the chances were fifty fifty. Either this under-educated person knew the proprietor of this industrial park or he didn't. "I am the holder of these grounds." Loki lied convincingly.

"You are John Mckenzie?" The man asked bewildered.

"Yes." The god said relieved, it seemed that he didn't know him in person.

"Oh." The security-person lowered his torch and weapon. "Well, why are you here at night?"

"This woman is a friend of mine, she was searching her dog and I merely wanted to help her, since she called me in the middle of the night to ask if she could enter my property."

"Wha-" Jane felt a punch of Loki's elbow in her ribs, before she could say anymore.

"Ah." The man said scratching his chin. The god rolled his eyes, he clearly wasn't the smartest person on earth.

"So the dog ran onto these grounds?"

"We don't know." Loki quickly explained before Jane could answer. "She only saw him running in this direction and we clearly haven't found him yet."

"Yes. Well I let you get to it then." He nodded at Loki respectfully, "Sir." he said before he turned around to leave. He walked a few steps, when he faced them again. "Did you break the fence?" He asked. "It looks like someone drove through it."

"No." Loki said pretending an upset voice. "Someone must have gotten on my land without permission." He peered at Jane, teasingly, who looked away, being embarrassed.

"You should get it fixed then." The man said, walking away. "Night, sir." He shouted back leaving them alone.

"Thank you." Jane turned back to Loki, looking at him gratefully, when the security-guard had gone out of hearing-distance.

"For what?"

"For not telling him that we were the ones, who broke into your property today AND for not telling him what I was truly doing here."

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"I really thought he would taser us!" She burst out laughing. "I really don't want to know how much that hurts."

"Me neither." Loki chuckled at the memories of Thor's lightnings striking him, whenever he had been teasing him with his illusions. Getting tasered should be definitely less painful.

"Look I know it is impudent of me to ask, but could I come here more often? I would like to finish my work here. And I will of course compensate for the fence."

Loki sighed as if he would relinquish to her wishes. "Fine, you will probably come anyways, but I do not want any more people lurking around on my grounds." He said raising a warning finger.

"Me neither." She agreed thankfully. "So you're name is John Mckenzie." She asked smiling at him, slightly flirty.

"Nice to meet you." He merely said with a smirk, while giving her a hand. "And you are...?

"Jane Foster." She answered shaking his hand with a wide smile.

* * *

 **A/n: Well look who's flirting Jane.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Oh and I wanted to state that I clearly have no idea about science nor physics nor maths. So I am truly sorry if I'm writing Bull... well it is a fanfiction, so who cares right? xD.**


	7. The Nine Realms

The next day Jane had been busy with doing research on John Mckenzie's theory. She hadn't found much except for an ancient Norse mythology about Thor. The man had said something about a connection between realms like branches of a tree, which was exactly explained like that in the stories as 'Yggdrasil'.  
 _Great_. Probably John was mentally disturbed, believing some children- or ghost-stories. Nevertheless, she liked to be open-minded and somehow liked this idea, so she decided to draw the nine realms and their strange names into her notebook: _Midgard_ \- or earth _, Jotunheim_ \- where the Frost Giants live, _Asgard_ \- home of Thor and Odin, _Svartalfheim_ , _Vanaheim_ , _Nidavellir_ , _Niflheim_ , _Muspelheim_ and _Alfheim_.

She had been studying astronomy books and magazines again and found out that somehow it made sense with the realms. There were still stars or planets unidentified and it could be that they were these nine worlds, especially the tree-like shape made strangely enough sense, because those unknown stars were just located in a form of a tree. She wrote everything in her notebook and when Erik had asked her to send him what she had found so far on the circle in the ground, she had sent him per email all the theories she had been working on, including the most unlikely Thor-theory. Erik was a wonderful professor and tutor, but he was not always agreeing to her theories, especially when they weren't proven, so the woman already excepted him to traduce it. However as an answer came something more unexpected:

 **Please stop with the stories about Thor, that sounds delusional. Other than that, your theory about a portal is likable, yet I cannot believe in the Einstein-Rosen-Bridge, but the circle actually seems to be something special or important.  
Darcy uploaded pictures on the internet from the symbols yesterday - couldn't stop her - and I received an email a few hours later from S.H.I.E.L.D. that we should leave it alone, they would do research on the markings, because they would have access to linguistics and better equipment. I didn't tell them where we found it, I said it is already gone, but they will find it or another eventually, so I'm writing you this to let it go, because whoever they are, I think these guys are quite important. But we will have better luck next time.**

 _What?_ _No!_ She would not give this research up. She was in the middle of finding something real and important, so she would not let this organization get in her way. She had asked John if she could position a trailer on his grounds, so that she didn't have to commute between New York and Jersey City. She had allowed it, thus that is what she did, she would not get scared by emails like that.

She had been living in a caravan for several days and had not seen John again, which somehow annoyed her. She still found him attractive and highly interesting and now she had even taken a liking to him. Just as she had caught herself thinking about him, somebody knocked the door of the trailer. Jane's heartbeat fastened, but when she opened the door it was only Darcy.

"Jane." She said reproachfully. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I am working." The woman answered annoyed. "What do you think I am doing here?"

"Well if you stay here a little bit longer, you will get arrested, because your camping on somebodies territory."

"No it's fine, I have the permission to stay here."

"You mean from the dark, mystical, handsome and bossy person we met when we were here?"

"Yes."

"Oh Jane, I am proud of you. I really believed that you've lost your touch with men, but I see that you're still in the game!" She cheered raising her hand above her head, waiting for Jane to high-five, which she didn't.

"Darce, it's nothing like that, he was merely being nice."

"Oh really, then why are you blushing?" She asked teasingly.

"Well... Oh I don't know." Jane replied putting it off annoyed. "Now stop it, this is useless."

"Uhuh I see." She said smirking. "He already fixed the fence by the way." she said pointing behind her.

"He did?" Jane asked surprised. Then why hadn't he visited her again? Well he probably didn't do it himself anyway. Why the hell was she so disappointed? She barely knew this man, yet she really had liked it talking to him the other night.  
When Darcy had left in the evening, she was reading a book about Norse mythology, it was kind of entertaining to read. She found a page about Thor's brother, Loki, who was depicted as a guy with long black hair and a taunting grin. He had a helmet on his head with two big thorns and a green cape. In the background was a snake drawn.  
 **God of Mischief.** She read laughing quietly. The picture did remind her a little bit of John Mckenzie.

 **Knock knock knock.** Had Darcy forgotten something? She quickly got up from her bed and hid the book under her blankets. She just wanted to ask what her best friend wanted when she saw John standing in front of the door, smirking at her, while her heart dropped into her feet.  
"Hi." she said feeling her mouth forming a smile completely on its own.

"Hello." He said. "I see you are still here."

"Yes, but not for long though, the circle is almost gone." She answered sorrowful.

Loki had returned to Asgard after the other night, when he and Jane had investigated the Bifrost Marking. Before he had left he had made an illusion for the fence, so it looked like it had been repaired.  
When he had come home, he had found out that the Frost Giants had entered their realm to steal the Casket, but they had been held up by Thor and Odin. He had helped them clean up the mess they had made while fighting.

"Where have you been lately?" Thor had asked, when they were alone.

"Nowhere." Loki lied. "I just like to be alone, so I don't have to hear you think out loud all the time." He said pushing his brother in his side chuckling.

"HA! You mean you don't have to hear my intellectual thoughts all the time?" He slapped his brother on his back laughing.

"You wish." Loki said, smirking at him and rubbing his shoulder, because of the pressure of Thor's powerful slap. He had always been stronger than him, yet Loki had always been more intelligent than the God of Thunder.

He stayed a few days in Asgard as always when he had been to earth for a day, however this time it was harder for him to stay. He didn't know why, but he had enjoyed spending time with Jane and he liked how she was thinking, he loved her way of talking to people and him and her directness. She was certainly a one-of-a-kind-human, yet still a mortal, so why was he thinking about her like that? He just liked to tease her that was probably all. Although he couldn't deny the quickened pace of his heartbeat when he had entered the realm of Midgard again a few day later, this time somewhere else than Jersey City, since it would be too conspicuous, if a marking would always appear when he was around.  
When he had seen her open the door in her pajamas, looking at him shocked, he couldn't hide a smile.

They had decided to stay outside for the night, making a campfire, so it wouldn't be too cold for Jane, since Loki didn't feel low temperatures anyway.  
She told him what she had found out about his theories and he couldn't stop smiling.

"No I didn't know about this mythology." He lied. "Yet this Loki-god really sounds like a hell of an amazing guy." He chuckled.

"Yes well, he does remind me a bit of you." Jane said.

"Really?" The Demigod did find it interesting and enjoying how she knew and felt so many things, yet had absolutely no clue about anything. "So what else? Something new?" he quickly asked to divert attention away from him and his brother. She mentioned the email S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent to Erik.

"Hm. So you have to stop your research then?" Loki asked.

"No!" She said determined, but her harsh frown made place for sadness. "But S.H.I.E.L.D. whatever they are, they're going to do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."

The man saw her frustration in her face, truly feeling sympathies for her. "If it's any consolation," he said leaning towards her, "I think you are a very smart woman, who is on the verge of finding something amazing. Don't let them destroy something, you've worked for so hard."

Jane looked at him feeling the tears coming up, because she really was afraid she had to give up everything she had lived for and didn't know if her work was for nothing. The watery eyes bothered the Demigod slightly. Why was she crying?

"And I think you're right." He added, wanting to cheer her up. "About Thor and Odin, about Loki, the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." He said trying not to laugh.

Jane couldn't stay serious. She slapped his arm laughing. "Why do you keep teasing me?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know." Loki replied. "I think it's because I just like your reaction." He admitted.

Jane looked him directly into his eyes smiling, she strangely really liked him.  
Loki saw her smile, which made him feel paralyzed. Nobody had ever looked like that at him before. He quickly turned away and gazed into the fire, so that she didn't notice his insecurity. Why on earth were his hands shaking? He exhaled slowly and quietly, so that she wouldn't notice and tried to calm himself down.

When he had managed to do so he saw that her eyes kept on closing, while she was lying in the camping chair, half-yawning.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." He stated.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head softly. "I am perfectly awake."

"Yes I can see that." Loki said chuckling, seeing she was already falling asleep. He decided not to wake her anymore and watched her dozing off. He got up from his seat and covered her with another blanket, before lying down as well. He watched the moon wander in the sky, thinking about a lot of things throughout the night, especially about Jane and why he felt so drawn to her, he didn't understand why he couldn't just leave this moment and let her be, even when she was sleeping? Why did he want to spend time with her and talk to her when she was not around?  
When it had begin to dawn, he got up and looked at Jane sleeping peacefully one more time, before looking up towards the sky knowing he had to go home again.

When he came through the end of the rainbow-bridge, Heimdall was standing like rooted to the floor and looked at him thoroughly.

"What troubles you gatekeeper?" Loki asked.

"I turned my gaze upon you, but I could neither see you nor hear you. You where shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm." His deep voice echoed through the place. He was a big and muscled man, who had very light eyes that could see wherever he looked at in the cosmos.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." The Demigod said smiling furtively and walked past him towards Asgard, not seeing Heimdall glancing after him as if he was suspecting something.

* * *

 **A/n: Aaaw Loki, you're falling in love :D !**


	8. God of Mischief

Jane opened her eyes slowly, feeling the cold winter-air stinging her skin. Had she fallen asleep outside? Obviously, yes. The embers of the fire were still crackling, so it seemed it had not been long ago when it had faded. She turned around yawning to see if John was sleeping as well, but the chair next to her was empty. She raised from her sleeping position with a confused frown. Had he left without saying goodbye? She got up and started shaking immediately from the cold. Jane walked towards the fence to see if he was still around nearby, but she couldn't see him anywhere, however it seemed Darcy had been right, it had been repaired. She walked back to the trailer and searched for a letter or something, which he maybe had left behind to stay in contact but she got disappointed, he hadn't even given her his number! How could she call him then? She had no idea where he lived nor what he did as a profession. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. _Oh jane, you're so stupid! Why didn't you ask him?_ She thought, groaning frustrated into her hands.

* * *

"LOKI!" The sound of Odin's voice resounded through the throne-room.

"Yes father?" The Demigod cocked his head in the direction the voice had come from and saw him striding up to him. "You wish to talk to me." He anticipated.

"Yes. Heimdall sought the dialogue with me, he wanted to know why he couldn't see the Frost Giants nor you." The Allfather looked at him seriously. "I couldn't give him a proper explanation, can you?" He rested his gaze on Loki expectantly.

"Wait," The God of Mischief said narrowing his eyes. "You are seriously suspecting me of cooperating with these monsters?"

"The monsters you stemmed from." He exclaimed.

"I AM YOUR SON!" Loki was screaming now, he was angry, how dared his father think he had something to do with the infraction? "I have nothing to do with Laufey's plans and I am not willing to be part of them in future either!"

"Well, it seems you have been leaving Asgard quite often lately and why can't Heimdall see you nor them?" He asked.

"Since when is it forbidden to leave Asgard? And I have no idea!" He said outraged. "Maybe, he can't see Frost Giants or maybe he is just getting old. I am not omniscient father, maybe you should ask Thor, he is pretty good in pretending to know everything."

"Do not mock me, Son!" He was getting angry now as well. "This is serious."

"Well, then you should search somewhere, where you'll find the answers you seek, it is not me you are looking for." He spun around and stomped off leaving the hall, his father was standing in. He just wanted to walk to his chambers when his mother blocked him.

"You're father doesn't mean it Loki." Frigga said, seeing the bitter disappointment in his eyes. "He is merely concerned about the peace of the Nine Realms."

"Well, he shouldn't let his concern out on me!" He spat.

"No he shouldn't." The king's wife looked at her son lovingly. "However, I would wish to know, why you are shrouding Heimdall's gaze."

The Demigod faced his mother and looked at her surprised.

"I've shared my gifts with you Loki. I've been using this magic for a much longer time than you have, I do recognize my own tricks when I see them." She said smirking slightly. "Is it because of a woman?"

Loki's eyes snapped open, just for an instant, but it was enough for Frigga to get her answer. "So it is. I suspect she is not an Asgardian, what realm is she from?" she asked self-ensured.

"It is not about a woman, mother!" Loki exclaimed, when he had gathered his wits together again. Why did she know him so well? "I merely travel between realms to get to know the other worlds. I'd like to see for myself how they live and father forbid it, so I decided to do it in secret."

"Spoken like a true leader." She said proudly to her son. "getting to know a different point of view is the first step of becoming a good king."

"Yes, we both know that me becoming a king will never happen." He said annoyed.

"Yes, but you can help your brother ruling when we will not be here anymore someday and I would be proud of you if you did." She lay her hand on his cheek before she left and let him to his thoughts.

Loki had to make up a plan about how he should go on. Staying away from earth was one solution, but somehow it gave him a sting in his heart only thinking about it. No, he was sure that he wanted to see Jane again, but he knew he had to make up a new identity if they would see each other more often, which was probably going to be the result of satisfying his needs of spending time with her. On the other hand he had to find a solution for Odin. Maybe he could put an illusion of himself in front of the window of his chambers, who was reading and every time someone knocked he would say things like 'leave me alone' or 'I don't want to talk'. Moreover he would delete Heimdall's memory every time he would pass through the gate, so that he couldn't remember that Loki had left the realm and that he had opened the gate. He was angry at his father, he wouldn't want to talk to him anyway and Thor was busy with other important stuff, like drinking and celebrating all night. The only one who would notice was Frigga, who already knew what he was doing and she wasn't a danger to his plans, so he decided to try.  
 _It could work._ He thought rubbing his chin. Moreover it was finally something all of his skills were needed. This would be excited for him, he had been unchallenged long enough. He would test his concept the next days to see if it was of any avail.

* * *

The astrophysicist was at home again, since the circle had vanished now completely. She was sitting on her couch searching for the man on Google, she found a lot of John Mckenzies on the internet; musicians, politicians, sportsman. The John's she had found with pictures on the websites obviously weren't him and the others could be him, but she had no idea what she was searching for. She didn't know who or what he was. She sighed leaning her head against the backrest, it was hopeless, she would never find him. Somewhere in her head she heard a voice saying: "You are pathetic, stop searching for a man on the internet you have only met three times in your life!"  
The voice was right, this had to stop. She closed the window on her laptop and started to focus on her work again.

* * *

"So how do I use this _mouse_?" The Demigod asked the employee of the internet café.

"You move the arrow on the screen with it, so you can click on the icons you'd like to open. And with this you scroll up and down. See?" He explained slightly confused. "Have you never used a computer in you life?"

"I am good with people." Loki answered. "Not with technological devices."

"Okay well, this is the icon for the internet, personally I think firefox is the best, you can search anything on the net you'd like to know about. My advice, go on Google and put keywords in the 'search-bar', it will lead you to any website."

This was very interesting indeed. In Asgard they still used books to do research, this was definitely a lot easier and quicker, the humans were not at all that stupid as he had believed his entire life.

"Let me guess, you do not have a cellphone either?" The employee asked, when seeing Loki stumbling through the pages slowly.  
The black-haired man looked up to him puzzled.

"A cellphone." He took his mobile phone out off his pocket and showed it. "You can call people with it, if they are not around."

"I know." Loki quickly lied, not wanting him suspecting something. "But I never really understood how to use it."

The young man in front of him looked at him with an expression that showed that he believed him being stupid. But he was a nice guy, who showed him how it worked. When he had explained it to him, Loki continued his research. _So..._ He thought scrolling down the pages of this 'Google'. _Work, everything is about working and money on this planet._ He needed an interesting and a well paid occupation. After half an hour he began getting the hang of it. He had found several jobs that sounded alright, yet nothing had truly interested him. Scientist, mathematician, physicist all those kind of professions were nice, but he knew too much, he could never stay calm with the human's theories. He would never ever become a doctor or anything that had to do with human bodies. However something caught his eye at last: lawyer. This sounded very appealing to him. He searched the profession on google and found this:

 **Qualities a successful lawyer should have:**  
 **1) Good communication skills.**  
 **2) Judgement.**  
 **3) Analytical skills.**  
 **4) Research skills.**  
 **5) People skills.**  
 **6) Perseverance.**  
 **7) Creativity.**

 _Perfect!_ He thought excited and searched for the most successful lawyers in New York. He asked the employee if he could use his phone and called all of them, making an appointment with their secretaries telling them he needed a lawyer for a case containing his industrial park. He chose the lawyer with whom he had gotten an appointment that was the closest from today.

"That makes ten bucks." The employee said holding out his hand when Loki wanted to leave.

"Of course." The Demigod said and quickly made an illusion of a man walking past the shop half-naked screaming that he saw an apocalypse coming, so everyone was distracted and Loki had time to take ten dollars out of the cash register, which he gave back to him with a friendly smile, thanking him and saying goodbye.

The next days he used to befriend a worker for a bank until he had the opportunity to steel his badge and change himself into this man. He soon found out who the director was, who he stole the identity from as well, creating new memories in the director's mind, where he would steal fifty million dollars from his own bank.

When he was rich all of the sudden, he searched for a suiting apartment and found one high above the clouds at One Central Park.  
In the meantime, waiting for the appointment with the lawyer he started reading law books and tried memorizing the paragraphs, which didn't take him all too long to do so. He had always been a really fast learner.  
Finally the date arrived and he met the lawyer he was waiting for. Sitting in his office he created an illusion of his secretary telling him to immediately call his wife, because something must have happened, since she had called crying. The lawyer excused himself, leaving the office, giving Loki hopefully enough time to search for his degrees. He almost found them straightaway, since they were locked up in a drawer of his desk, which wasn't too hard to open for him. The Demigod took a blank paper and created the illusion of a degree like his, except with John Mckenzie written on top of it.

Four weeks had passed when he had found Jane's home and rang the doorbell. The young woman opened the door and looked at him bewildered, yet joyfully surprised.

"Sorry, to take you by surprise like this, but I forgot to give you my number." He said smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"How did you find me?" She asked confused.

"I searched you on google and found Erik Selvig, who is still a professor at the university, so I went there and asked him." He replied.

"You googled me?" She asked, while her eyes sparkled excited and her mouth widened into a smile.

"Yes." He smirked. So Google was as well a verb as a name. Interesting.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Jane burst out, already feeling embarrassed the minute she had asked it, she blushed waiting for him to answer. Luckily he smiled at her and nodded slowly. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/n: I know 'Catch me if you can' much xD!**


	9. Breakfast

The God of Mischief had gotten a job in a large company in no time and seemed to be a very talented attorney. He knew when people were lying and he knew for example how to make them sign a document they didn't want to sign. He had more job offers by the end of the month, which didn't interest him at all, he just needed to maintain his illusion, so that his identity would be trustworthy. He had made an arrangement with the company that he only had to be present two days a week, which gave him the opportunity to spend time with Jane and to go to Asgard at least once a week.  
He had explained to Jane that he had gone out of town last month, which was why he hadn't been able to go to see her earlier, which she of course understood.  
When they weren't working or Loki wasn't visiting his home, they had been doing a lot of human stuff, like going to restaurants, to the cinemas, ice-skating, taking strolls in the evening and all the other things people did to enjoy themselves when they had spare time. The astrophysicist even forced him to watch E.T. with her, which made Loki cry of laughing, because he imagined his father riding a bicycle saying: "Odin phone home."

He had found out a lot about Jane and her the past three months, she had told him almost everything.  
He had told her that his family died last year, which is why he had decided to move to New York a few months ago. He didn't know what else he could say to make sure, she wouldn't want to visit them one day.

"How did it happen?" Jane asked.

"Airplane crash." He answered pretending being sad about it.

"All of them?"

"Yes they were coming to visit me from Europe and my brother wanted me to come to his graduation-party," he thought about the coronation that was supposed to happen next year, "but I had no time so I didn't and so they came visiting me and the plane crashed."

"That is horrible, I am so sorry." She said almost crying herself, which made the Demigod feel bad about himself lying to her. He decided to quickly change the subject. They were walking through the Central Park on their way to Loki's apartment. He had been enjoying the time with this woman more than he had enjoyed anything in his life. Every time they touched made him feel like he was having shocks even though when it merely was an unintentional brush. It made him get chills and it felt like his stomach was making somersaults. He had been living for so long and still there was nothing comparable to this. Why did she have to be a human? She would be dead in no time.

"John?" When they were standing in front of the skyscraper she looked into his eyes with a anxious oeillade.

"Yes?" He looked down at her, seeing her fiddling with her hair, unsure about what she was going to say. Suddenly he felt his blood stir and his hands started shaking slightly again. Seeing her looking at him like that made him feel dizzy.

"I- I wanted to say that- that -" She stammered shyly.

"That you've fallen in love with me?" He smirked.

"What?" She blushed with widened eyes. How did he know that? This was certainly not the words she would have chosen, but yes it was true. Oh god, this was embarrassing as hell, she wanted to run away immediately.

"I know." He breathed brushing a hair-strain out off her face affectionately, sliding his hand down to her neck. Jane freezed. His slightly cold hands on her skin gave her chills and it felt like her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Suddenly she couldn't do anything anymore. Her pulse quickened and the heat rushed into her head. Was he in love with her as well?

Loki pulled her head closer to him softly, not breaking the eye-contact. _Oh God, Oh God!_ Jane thought while her breathing wasn't as fluently as normally. She could feel his breath on her skin and wanted nothing but to kiss him this instant. She closed the gap eagerly and pressed her lips onto his. Loki sighed into the kiss, letting his feelings go. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, while she opened her mouth, letting him enter with his tongue. Jane's hands were in his hair, trying to pull him nearer to her. Loki followed her rhythm, which showed that she was thirsty for more. As was he. His hands were holding her waist and head, pressing her onto his body. He broke the kiss unwillingly, yet if they would continue this on the middle of the street it wouldn't end well. They both breathed heavily, still holding each other in their arms. "Shall we go upstairs?" He asked signing to the top of the tower with his eyes, smirking at her naughtily. Jane nodded happily, following him into the building.

It was wonderful for her to wake up next to him. She had never slept this well next to a person ever in her entire life, even though they hadn't been sleeping much that night. She stretched her body, yawning to get the sleep out of it and turned around to look at the man sleeping next to her tranquilly. Jane smiled stroking his hair slightly and gave him a kiss on his cheek, before she got up to make breakfast, not seeing that Loki smiled half-sleeping into his pillow.

When she was standing in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, she heard him enter the room.  
"Morning." She said with a wide smile, keeping the focus on the eggs, not looking up to him.

"Good morning, love." Loki said walking up to her. "I see you are hungry." He was now standing directly behind her. He stroke her hair out of her face, freeing her neck and started kissing it. Jane felt the goosebumps diffuse on her body, while she felt his slow and soft kisses with the combination of his breathing in her neck.

"Stop it." She laughed, trying to concentrate on the bowl in her hands. "I'm trying to make breakfast." She shrugged her shoulders unintentionally, caused by the chills he had created with his mouth. She almost let the scrambled eggs fall out of her hands.

"Breakfast can wait." He breathed with his lips on her neck, smirking.  
She turned around to him, facing him with a teasing grin. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked placing her arms around his neck and played with his hair between her fingers.

"I am hungry for something else." Loki said with sparkling eyes, grabbing her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He lifted her, not breaking their kiss and carried her into the bedroom again.

"I have to go out of town today." Loki told her, when they were eventually sitting at the table, enjoying their round two of breakfast, which was eating the scrambled eggs.

"Okay." Jane said understanding, yet looked at him disappointed. She had hoped that they could spend the evening together.

"I will be back in three days." He said, when seeing her sad frown.

"That is alright, I am able to write or call you, it's not like you're on another planet." She stated chuckling.

Alright, he hadn't thought about that tiny problem. How could he be able to talk to her on the phone, while he could not use his cellphone in Asgard? Another illusion? No he refused to use illusions on Jane. "I won't be able to use my cellphone a lot, since we're working all day long and I can't focus on work, when you're on my mind. I mean you are already on my mind all day long, but when I start to talk to you, I want to talk to you all day." He said smiling, hoping she wouldn't take this as an excuse.

"You are right, I let my work slide the last couple of weeks anyways, it will be good for me to be able to actually focus on that as well." She laughed, noticing it was only three days. "I guess we will survive."

* * *

"Sooooo...?" Darcy looked at her best friend as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"What?" Jane asked confused, when they were sitting in the university with Erik at a table with open books and calculations spread on it.

"Well, you and John?" She asked smirking. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Oh my God, Jane!" She shouted annoyed. "Do I have to tear every answer out of you? You look like you had sun-rays for breakfast. You're shining all over the place!"

"Keep it down." Erik whispered to the girls. He had been used to these kind of conversations already, he had given it up to compel them to keep their minds on the more important things in life, like for example physics, it was useless, they would continue the talk either way.

"Have you spent the night with him?" Darcy whispered towards Jane.

"Seriously, Darce?" The woman asked upset, while she blushed.

"You did!" Her best friend squealed. "I am so happy for you!"

"Ssshhhh." Erik interrupted them again, rolling his eyes. These were the kind of conversations he didn't want to hear.

"How was it?" The brown-haired woman asked curiously.

Jane felt her lips forming a smile when she thought about John and the last night. "Amazing." She whispered.

* * *

Loki was still smirking, thinking about his woman on earth, when he stepped through the gate of Asgard.

"Hello Loki."

His smile faded immediately when seeing his mother standing in front of him. He had not expected to see anybody else than Heimdall.

"Have you been using a memory spell on him?" She asked reproachfully signing to the gatekeeper, who was standing next to her.

Loki didn't answer, he looked away feeling caught.

"One can tell, he is getting oblivious."

"Nothing serious, mother. Look at him, he's fine."  
The muscled man stood in the middle of the room, looking at him bewildered.

"Loki!" Frigga called him when he wanted to walk away, in the same voice as the time, when he had done something wrong as a child. The Demigod sighed and turned around. "What?"

"I will make sure Heimdall will become his old self again. But you can't use this trick carelessly, it can lead to dire consequences!"

"Fine, I'll not do it again." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, I will talk to him that he will let you leave, without telling anybody." She told him with an understanding look on her face.

"Why?" Loki asked confused. Why was she helping him?

"Well I've seen you - the few days you were really here - the last weeks and I have never seen you smile like that before, so I am sure now that _it is_ about a woman." She looked at him happily.

"Does father know?" Loki asked worried, not wanting him to know what he had been doing.

"No." his mother replied. "But I had to help you with you're illusions a bit. Oh, and perhaps you should know that you talked to him yesterday, telling him that you were sorry for everything that happened."

"What? I don't _want_ to talk to him." He said annoyed. "And I am not sorry."

"Well, you said something different last night." She smiled self-assured. "If you want something else, you should be here more often."  
Loki groaned frustrated, turning around walking the rainbow-like road to the palace. _Great_ , he thought, now he had to talk to his father again.

* * *

 **A/n: Yeah I know the relationship develops quite quickly, but it is only the beginning of the story... so that is why I am using timelapses here quite often ^^**


	10. Power of women

Two years had past since their first kiss. Jane was practically living with Loki in his apartment, she only used her parents house as a lab. Loki had a few excuses for the times he went to Asgard; once in two weeks, he would have to go on a business trip, one weekend in the month he would go golfing with his colleagues and the other days, which he stayed away just a day or two he would be doing overtime in the office. Jane didn't scrutinize his reasons for leaving anymore, since they have had a huge fight over it.

"Why do you even ask me that?" Loki was aghast about the question the woman had asked him.

"Well, a friend of Darcy, who we were having drinks with last week, told me about this couple she knows and the man is always gone because he is cheating on her in a hotel with another woman, so I just wanted to ask -"

"You just wanted to ask because a friend of your friend knows someone who cheats? Really, Jane? You can't be serious!"

"Well, I just wanted to -"

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but -"

"But you don't." Loki's face showed disappointment.

"JOHN! Would you please let me finish for a sec?" She was getting angry now.

"Sure go ahead." He rolled his eyes tauntingly.

"I really don't want to wake up one morning, finding out this whole relationship and love was a lie, I just wanted to make sure that I don't have to question your motions!"

"Well I am worried now, if you can't trust me, what sense does this relationship make?"

"What?" She was speechless, did he really just say that? He didn't answer, he was just looking at her madly.

"Do you mean that?" Her voice was shaking and she felt tears coming up. He still didn't answer, his features were harsh, looking at her unfeeling.

"WELL, FINE!" She screamed with the tears running down her cheeks. "Probably you are right! It wouldn't even change nothing if we would end this! You are never even here anyways!" The moment she had said that, she regretted her outburst. _Oh shit,_ she thought, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "John." She said pleading and wanted to take his arm and say sorry, but he backed away.

"Fine." He hissed through his teeth. "As you wish." He strode to the door, left the apartment and slammed the door behind him without looking at her one more time. When the door was closed, Jane burst out in tears. She felt sick and empty, what had just happened? Sure they had fights all the time; for example about him always throwing his used socks through the room or her being unable to cook or clean properly or about him complaining about her cooking and cleaning - which was why they had a cook and a cleaner now - or about dissensions regarding their plans in their spare time. But those fights were pointless and most of the time they laughed about it or made love afterwards, but this was different, this was a deep-seated issue. Was it really over now? Jane sank to the floor, crying with her face buried in her knees.

Loki strode to a bar angrily when he had left the building. How could she question him? He ordered six beer and after the last one he felt slightly drunk. He sighed into his mug feeling the sorrow coming up. He heard her words echoing in his head: _I don't want to wake up one morning, finding out this whole relationship and love was a lie._ It hurt him so much, because it was the truth.  
 _My dear Jane,_ he thought, _the relationship is already a lie, I am not the man, you think I am. My name is Loki, I am a Demigod and a Frostgiant, son of a God and a king, brother of Thor, who will be king. I live in Asgard and I am no human, I am so much older than you think I am and everything you know about me is a lie, but my love certainly isn't_. He closed his eyes and lay his forehead on the counter, resting his head, groaning frustrated.

"Are you alright?" The barkeeper asked slightly worried, probably because he was afraid that he would throw up on the floor. _  
_

"Yes, sorry." Loki said looking up to the man ashamed, because he just had a small breakdown in front of other people.

"Let me guess," an older guy, who was drinking whiskey said next to him. "problems with a woman."

Loki cocked his head in his direction. "How do you know?" he asked confused.

"HA!" The man shouted cheerfully. "I've been married for twenty-seven years! I know how a woman can make you go crazy." He made circling motions with his finger around his ears. "And I know how a man, who needs a drink looks like." He winked at the barkeeper, who understood and brought them two shots.

"Is it always like this?" Loki asked, raising his glass, while he nodded at the man thankfully.

"It will never change." He answered and clinked his glass. "The trick is to find out a way to fight, without hurting each other."  
Both men tossed down the whiskey and made a grimace afterwards. _Damn, I will never get used to the taste of high-proof alcohol on this planet._ Loki thought, quickly rinsing his mouth with beer to get rid of it.

"My advice to you my friend," the man continued, leaning over to the Demigod, "tell her, you are sorry. If you really love her unconditionally, then not your pride nor your fears are worth a breakup." He signed the barkeeper to bring another shot.

"No thank you, not for me." Loki said, placing cash on the counter, while getting up from the stool. "Thank you." He said to the man, who nodded at him understanding. "Good luck!" He shouted after Loki, when he left the bar.

When the half-god entered his apartment, Jane was standing in front of the huge window, looking over New York. She did not turn around happily like she did normally, when he came home, instead she just stood there, holding her torso with her arms firmly.

Loki sighed conscience-stricken, he walked up to her from behind and stroke her upper arms affectionately and soothing with his hands. "Forgive me." He said slowly and guiltily. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just snapped."

"I noticed." She said hoarsely, turning her head towards him and he saw that she had been crying. "I am sorry as well." She sniffed.

"I promise to you now that I am not cheating on you. I would never hurt you like that." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said looking into his eyes, smiling and sobbing at the same time. She cocked her head so that she could reach his lips and gave him a passionate kiss, while running through his hair with her hand. "You have been drinking." She chuckled when they parted again.

"Yes." he said smirking. "You want too?"

"Yes." She nodded relieved and walked to the glass cabinet and took out the rum they had planned on drinking on their second anniversary.

Since that night everything went back to being normal. They were happy when they were together and were fighting over unimportant stuff every now and then, he would come home joyfully saying "Hello love" when he opened the door after a visit in Asgard and Jane would walk up to him happily, greeting him like always. Over all it was a quite normal human relationship and Loki was happy.

In Asgard everything was fine as well, except for Thor, who was furious about Odin, because he had denied him the throne yet. He was supposed to get crowned this year, but their father feared that he wasn't ready yet. Since that day the relationship between Loki and the Allfather had improved, as they now had equal opinions on something for a change.

"Immature?! Immature?! Don't make me laugh!" Thor was pacing up and down in the palace-garden angrily. "I AM NOT IMMATURE!" He screamed at the castle as if his father was standing there.

"Don't take it personally." Loki said, who was sitting on a bench, following his brother with his eyes. "He accused me of helping the Frostgiants enter this Realm." He said, trying to sooth him. Sadly it didn't work, Thor was still angry, clenching his muscles. "I will show him who is _immature_."

"Yes well, talking like this will certainly show him the contrary." The God of Mischief had to hide a chuckle.

"Do you think that I am immature?" The blond God turned to his brother with an expectant frown.

"Phoouuhh." Loki blew the air out off his lungs. This was a trick question, which he probably couldn't answer without Thor getting more angry. "Well, I do think you can still learn a lot of things before becoming king." he said carefully, scared of getting struck by lightning. "Look, Thor, the coronation got only delayed by two years, he didn't say that you will never be king."

Thor sighed impatiently. "I really thought it would happen this year." He said disappointed.

"Me too." Loki replied, smirking at him. "But you will be a great king in two years as well." He said not truly believing what he said, but he hoped he would be. "I think it has been too long since you have had a lot of fun."

"You are right!" Thor looked at him determined. "Let's see if there is trouble somewhere in any Realm! I could use a good fight."

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not exactly my idea of _fun_."

Another year passed and it had been three years that he had been living a second life on earth. He had truly believed that he could do this forever - well until Jane got old and died of age - however fate was something even he couldn't run from and it seemed life had different plans for Loki, son of Odin.

The Demigod walked past the chamber of his parents, hearing them talking about his brother. The temptation was too big to eavesdrop, so he lingered there for a moment longer and listened to their conversation.

"He will never be ready!" He heard his father say in despair.

"Have faith in your son, he will learn what is necessary when he is king and Loki can help him." Frigga tried to calm him down.

"Thor is very stubborn, he will not listen to him! I see it coming that he will release war in the nine realms again only with his obstinacy! I have to do something!"

"We can all change." His mother said calmly. "Remember that you've changed as well, when you met me."

"Yes i know," He sighed. "Is there no woman or _anyone_ who can help him come to his mind and who can show him what is truly important?"

Loki smirked thinking of Jane. _Yes women, they have some power over us._ He had changed quite a bit as well since he had met her. He hadn't used an illusion since over two years on anyone and he wasn't even feeling like doing it, even the wish of becoming king had faded.

"I shall seek a clairvoyant." Odin said sighing

"Do not interfere life!" Frigga was getting angry. "You know that everything has its price!"

"I shall do whatever needs to be done so that the peace will remain in our universe!" The Allfather said determined hitting his staff on the floor.

"Then you will write your own doom." Loki's mother had started walking in the direction of the door, the Demigod quickly backed away from the chambers so that they wouldn't notice he had been listening.  
 _Isn't this all a little bit over-dramatic?_ He thought shrugging his shoulders, while walking to his chambers. No, not any of this would affect his happiness, so why should he worry?

* * *

 **A/n: Oh oh, I think I know what comes next. o_o**


	11. Farewell

"Father." Loki sighed, seeing Odin standing in front of the Bifrost gate instead of Heimdall. He had wanted to go to earth again, but when he saw his father eyeing him with an anxious frown he sensed that something was wrong.

"I know you wish to visit Midgard." He said looking at his son rigorously. Loki widened his eyes, how did he know? Had his mother told him after all? He noticed that his hand palms began to get sweaty, this conversation would not end well, he felt it.

"I know that you have been spending a lot of time with a certain Jane Foster, is that right?"

Now there was shock in Loki's eyes. No he could not know this from Frigga, she didn't even know Jane's name herself. Maybe Heimdall? But he had promised not to tell anyone and why would he do so, all of the sudden after three years? That didn't make sense. "Yes." Loki's voice was shaky when he replied, it didn't feel well that his father knew about them. "How do you know?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Odin answered.

"It was the clairvoyant, wasn't it?"

"How do you know of that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You've been eavesdropping haven't you?" The Allfather looked at him with a reproving look.

"What is it you want, father?" Loki asked annoyed, not reacting to his assumption.

His father's features softened, he sighed, walking towards him slowly. "I am worried about you my son, I merely want to tell you my opinion on this." He looked at his son as if he was awaiting an approval.

"Then tell me." The black-haired man said impatiently, so he could continue.

"Human lives are fleeting, they're nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you."

The Demigod looked at him speechlessly, why did he tell him that? He knew that humans didn't live for long, he knew that Jane would be gone before he knew, but that was why he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. His eyes were moving, looking from the Bifrost to his father and back, feeling tensed. "That does not stop me from seeing her." The God of Mischief hissed.

"Think about it, Loki. What will happen when she gets older and you will not? She will find out one day. Moreover, she eventually will want to have a child. You want to give her one of your own? A half Frostgi-"

"SHUT UP!" There were tears in his eyes and he was clenching all of his muscles, being angry and sad at the same time. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't want to hear _any_ of this.

Odin shook his head at the human words that came out of his son's mouth. "I do not want to hurt you. I am telling you this _not_ as the Allfather, but as your father. You know it is the truth, Loki."

The Demigod knew. He knew that she deserved someone better, someone, who told the truth about himself, who could give her the life she wanted, a normal human life. If she would stay with him, sooner or later she would notice that he was not a mortal. Her life would never be normal again. He had tried to suppress this thought all the time he had been with her, but now that it had been given voice to, it was out in the open, absorbing his mind.

"It will only hurt you and her more, the longer you wait." Odin said lowly, looking at him understanding. "I am sorry."

Loki felt the tears running down his face, he didn't know if it was from anger or sorrow, perhaps it was both. He spun around and ran back to the palace. He tried to get the thoughts out off his mind, but it didn't work, they were imprinted. He saw a future, which wasn't possible and the future that was possible wasn't joyful for her. Probably she would be happier with someone of her kind. A man, who would grow old like her, who could give her a child that would not turn blue at some point. When he was in his chambers he demolished everything in his sight, until he had calmed down. He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her nor himself that much. It was hopeless.  
He locked himself up and thought about it one week and came to the conclusion that Odin was right; he had to give her the chance to find a human with whom she could grow old with. He had to let her go for her own good.

"Where have you been?" Jane wasn't angry when the Demigod stood in front of her, one week later than he had told her, instead she looked worried and relieved at the same time. "I tried to call you, because I turned crazy, thinking something happened to you! Why didn't you give a word that you would come later?"

Loki sensed pressure on his stomach and it felt like it was shrinking; he felt sick. He knew this was the moment he had to hurt her, it was probably the worst thing he would ever have to do, but everything was better than seeing her becoming unhappy, due to him telling her lies and being unable to give her a normal life. She would find someone, who truly deserved her. "Something happened." He said trying to sound as calm as possible. He didn't show the pain he was feeling, he hid the sadness coming up inside of him. "We need to talk, lets take a walk." He said, signing Jane to come with him.

"What is it?" The woman asked anxiously when they were walking through the Central Park.

"I had to see you." He couldn't suppress the sorrow completely. "I have to move away from New York."

"What? Where?!" She halted and was standing in the middle of the park, facing him with big and scared eyes.

"Too far to keep this relationship going." He swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"What?" Tears were filling her eyes. "I don't understand, I can come with you."

"Unfortunately you can't." He shook his head, not looking at her, since he was scared he would break. "This is goodbye."

In Jane's eyes was disbelief and pure horror. What was happening? Was she having a nightmare and would she wake up any minute? She hoped she would, this was unbearable, who was this man in front of her? Her chest felt like it was burning. It hurt so much, she couldn't breath.

"I'm so sorry." He couldn't say more, looking into her widened, scared and sorrowful eyes.

"No, it's not over." Her voice was soft and full of hurt, she tried not to whimper, but somehow, she couldn't control her undertone, she loved him and she thought he loved her too! This didn't make sense, did he meet someone else? "Please, John?" She whispered. "Say something, I don't understand." She wanted an explanation, something, but he was only standing there looking at her unfeeling.

He felt it, he felt the urge to take her in his arms, telling her it was all a joke and that he didn't mean it, he had to act now, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do it. "Farewell." He said harshly, closing his eyes to prevent himself from seeing her breaking inside and turned away from her, opening his eyes only then, when he knew she couldn't see his tears anymore. He strode away from her, hearing her cry. He couldn't take it, the salty drops were running down his face. It felt like there was a hole in his chest, where his heart had been, he had ripped it out himself by hurting and leaving her. He managed to get to his apartment in time, before Jane could come after him. He wrote a letter to her that she could have the flat if she wanted, ending it with _'I hope you can forgive me one day'_ and left the place, where he had been so happy for three years. He made himself invisible, when he saw the woman he loved stumbling to the apartment with a drenched face, then he left the building and ran, not stopping before he found a quiet spot, where he pleaded Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Just a few seconds later he was standing in Asgard, having a hazy vision, due to the water in his eyes.  
Heimdall didn't say anything, he had seen the happening and understood the ache of the hard decision the Demigod had been forced to make.  
Loki sank to the floor on his knees, while his eyes were focused on the floor, letting out a cry, which was full of pain and rage. Everything would change now and it didn't feel like it was going to be a good change.

* * *

 **A/n: Noooo Loki why are you doing this? :'(**


	12. Brothers

It was hard for Odin to see his son getting hurt, but as the King of Asgard and the protector of the Nine Realms, he had to make sacrifices. He was forced to make decisions for the greater good, even though if it would hurt himself or his loved ones. It was the burden he had to bear. He exhaled slowly, letting himself sink into the throne, _why did it have to be her out of all people in all the worlds?_ He thought, rubbing his eyes wearily. He was anxious about Loki and how he would manage his loss, nevertheless his fears seemed to be groundless, after nine months the Demigod appeared to be his old self again. What the Allfather didn't know was that his adopted son was not at all like his old self. Loki had been locking himself up in his chambers for a while, until Thor had forced him to join his battles again, thinking he was merely bored. The fights distracted the God of Mischief, especially since he enjoyed using his skills once more. Little by little he had started mocking people with his magic again, finding the fun in seeing his fellow Asgardians scratching their heads confused, spinning around bewildered or even being petrified out of fear. He had not been creating illusions for over three years and now, after his experience of love and loss, he did nothing else, which was a way of overcoming his pain by embarrassing innocents, laughing at them when they reacted to his illusions. Probably it was not the healthiest strategy, however Odin had never known him any different, for him it was nothing to be anxious about. He even dared to hope that the visions of the clairvoyant had been wrong and Thor was ready to be crowned. He truly wanted to believe that he didn't have to implement his plan, which he had forged out nine months before, because if he ought to, then he would hurt both sons and his wife even more. Maybe the Allfather didn't have to intervene and force his son to become mature, he would have faith in both of his sons and that Thor would be ready and Loki would provide him with council, just like Frigga always believed.

 _All of them wander around and have no clue about life._ Loki thought, standing at the balcony, sighing annoyed. He was looking down on the people that walked past the palace. _All of them pretend to be innocent, but sadly they are just naive and manipulative, I could overrun them all._ Yes, the Demigod seemed normal and himself, he was laughing, having fun with his brother and Thor's friends everyday, however he never showed the frustration that was hidden behind his bright eyes and facade of mockery. He had never forgotten about his love and the more time passed, the more he began breeding anger. It was Thor's easy life that offended him. The God of Thunder had not to worry about _anything_ , being served all day long, treating everyone around him as his slaves and never being in the inconvenient situation of making difficult choices. He was living in a golden cage, how could someone like that become a great king? No, something had to happen so that Thor would finally get to know life and could learn how much it hurt. Unfortunately nothing would happen by chance, so that _something_ was going to be up to him.

* * *

"Another!" Thor howled, tossing the empty mug in the firebowl, standing proudly in front of the flames. Loki had been waiting for his brother behind the curtains of the throne-room. He was dressed in his armor and helmet with enormous horns, his green cape was waving in the air, while he walked. The God of Mischief appeared from behind the cloth, smirking at his brother, who strode across the aisle, boasting his armor with a red cape and his hammer, Mjolnir. He came to a stand in front of the entrance that lead to the throne and his coronation.

Loki walked up to him and placed himself next to him, facing the same direction as Thor. He glanced at the blond from the side with a grin. "Nervous, brother?"

Thor burst out in a laugh. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Oh, well, there was the time in Nornheim." He chuckled.

"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see." Loki said sarcastically.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor still sounded sure of himself.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." The God of Mischief explained his side of the memory. An attendant approached with another cup of wine.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks." Thor smirked.  
The servant stifled a laugh, not noticing that Loki was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Why was this imbecile laughing at that unfunny commentary? He made a gesture with his hand towards the wine, which vanished and changed into three beautiful, black snakes, hissing and slithering out of the mug. The attendant dropped the tablet with the cup on it out of shock. The Demigod couldn't hold a laugh, seeing the man looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Loki!" Thor said with a reproving undertone. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun, right my friend?" The God of Mischief said to the terrified man, waving with his hand, to make the snakes disappear. The brothers stood next to eachother chuckling, while the servant cleaned the mess on the ground, backing away insecure.

A different attendant appeared, bringing Thor's helmet.  
"Nice feathers." Loki scoffed, seeing the Eagle-wings.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor laughed.

"I was being sincere." The Demigod countered.

"You're incapable of sincerity." The God of Thunder shook his head smirking.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Loki turned towards his brother, looking him into his eyes, the mockery was gone for a moment. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." It wasn't a lie, he was telling the truth, yet it wasn't the complete truth either.

Thor glanced upon his brother's face and looked like he was searching for any sign of lies, yet he seemed to find no trace of irony. The blond put an appreciative hand on Loki's head. "Thank you."

"Now give us a kiss."

There it was again, the mockery. "Stop" Thor chuckled, giving him a brotherly slap on his shoulder. He put his helmet on his head and started fiddling with his robes. "How do I look?"

"Like a king." Loki smiled, while the blast of the ceremonial horn echoed through the halls. "It is time." He exclaimed, when seeing his brother's nervous frown.

"You go ahead." Thor signed him to leave him.

Loki gave him a wary look, he didn't know if his brother really wanted to enter the throne hall alone.

"I'll be along. Go on." The God of Thunder nodded.

Loki lowered his head at him one more time, respectfully before heading inside the palace without his brother. He walked along the aisle, seeing thousands of Asgardians cheering and waving at him. He was not the one getting crowned today, it was his brother. He would never get to feel the privileges of having the power to be and do whatever he wanted, he would have loved to live without anyone telling him what to do and decide whether he would live on Asgard or not. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Yes he knew what these thoughts were about, it would never happen, he had to forget the years on Midgard, to forget Jane, it would be better for him, it just wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He clenched his fists unintentionally at the thought of the beautiful woman. _Not now!_ Loki thought, still striding up to the throne, loosening his hands again.  
It was his brother's day, Thor had been given the opportunity to become as powerful as his father and Loki really wanted to grant him the crown, however he couldn't entirely, knowing that his brother wasn't ready yet. Nevertheless he still had the plan in his mind and smirked, thinking about it.  
He walked up to the throne, where Odin was seated and took a stand between his mother, who smiled at him proudly, standing on the steps that lead to the podium and Sif, who gave him an appreciating nod.

"Where is he?" Volstagg asked, looking at the black-haired God.

"He said he'd be along." Loki answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"He wants to make an entrance." Sif shook her head and rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Well, he should show up soon, Odin doesn't seem too pleased."

"I shouldn't worry." Loki said, "He'll forgive him, he always does."

Someone landed in the middle of the crowd with a noise that resounded through the throne-hall. All the heads of the Asgardians turned in the direction of the sound, where Thor was standing. He raised his Hammer in the air and the cheering began. The God of Thunder walked up to the throne with a bright smile. He threw Mjolnir in the air and caught it again, while laughing, which increased the rejoicing.

"Oh, please." Loki heard Sif say, who chuckled, looking at Frigga.  
The black-haired Demigod rolled his eyes. _Oh, please to you back, Sif. Everyone knows that you've been in love with him since childhood. If you were smart, you'd see that he is nothing but a huge show-off._

"Yeaaah!" Thor yelled spinning around in pride and joy, signing the people to cheer more. Odin didn't seem to be as amused as the others, he didn't change his serious facial expression. When Thor had finally arrived to the pedestal of the throne, he stopped in front of it and knelt down, placing the Hammer and the helmet in front of him. He smiled brightly at Frigga and winked at her. His mother smirked, shaking her head very slightly, so only he could see it. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg grinned at him, signing him to concentrate on his father.  
Odin rose slowly from his throne, eyeing his son thoroughly. He raised his staff in the air and hit the floor with it, making a loud sound, which caused the enormous hall becoming silent in a second. All eyes were now on Odin the Allfather.

"Thor, Odinson, my heir, my firstborn."

Loki exhaled irritated. _Firstborn_ , _don't make me laugh, I'm not even your born._ He turned at his mother, who was looking at him reproving, she knew what he was thinking.

"So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal. As a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King."

 _Yadi-yadi-ya,_ Loki heard a voice in his head say. He had to pull himself together, so that he wouldn't start groaning annoyed, why did they take so long?

"Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

 _Yes of course you have father, you've sacrificed so much for peace. Oh, and Thor, he will sacrifice his brain, I am sure of that._ Loki was getting impatient now. _God damnit! Where are they?_ These bloody monsters were so slow-witted! He already helped them enter this realm, it was not like they had to search their way through the entire universe, it was only the palace, which was in fact guarded poorly today!

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin looked at his son expectantly.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!" This time Thor said it with more verve.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" The king halted his own phrase, his eyes were moving as if he was looking at something only he could see. "Frost Giants." He breathed shocked.

 _Finally!_ Loki was sarcastically slow clapping in his mind. He smirked invisibly. The mentally retarded creatures had finally made it into the vault!

* * *

 **A/n: Well I think we start to recognize the Loki we know ...**

 **Oh and yes.. I am using some phrases they say from the script as well (which wasn't shown in the movie), just so you know... Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me! DuH!**


	13. The Banishment

The Allfather only needed to stroke his staff, Gungnir on the ground once and the Frost Giants had been defeated before they could do more harm with the help of the Destroyer. The king entered the vault with his sons, where they found an icy sight. The guards were lying frozen and dead on the floor, while the Frost Giants were destroyed. Loki heard his conscience alerting him, but he quickly ignored his own thoughts.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done." Thor stated angrily, just as the God of Mischief had anticipated.

"They have payed with their lives." Odin replied calmly, with his eyes focusing the Casket of Ancient Winters. "The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well."

Thor looked at him in disbelief. "All is well?! They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

"But they didn't."

"Well, I want to know why!" Thor's rage was well visible.

"I have a truce with Laufey, the king of the Jotun." Odin shook his head almost invisibly.

"They just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable."

Odin sighed and turned to his son. "And what action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!"

"You're thinking only as a warrior!"

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look at how far they've got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asgard -"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!" Odin's patience had snapped, it was enough. "Not yet." He whispered.  
Loki saw it in his eyes, his father knew that Thor wasn't ready yet, there was disappointment, yet still hope. He had to push the God of Thunder over the edge, so that even the Allfather would see that his son was nothing but a boy.  
He walked up to his brother, when Thor was sitting defeated in the hall, after upending one of the banquet-tables in rage. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother." He said. Loki just wanted to talk to him when the Warriors Three and Sif entered the room, bewildered of the mess Thor had created. The Demigod didn't let them distract him, he knew how to talk to his brother so he would get the idea of defying Odin, without noticing that it had been Loki behind the wheel. It didn't take long and they were on their way to Jotunheim. _Oh Thor you're so predictable._ The black-haired Demigod thought chuckling. All went according to plan until they were in the middle of a fight with hundreds of Frost Giants and a huge monster. Loki had not seen this coming. He particularly hadn't foreseen Odin having to save them and that Laufey would declare a war. Well, they did go _a little bit_ too much over the edge, maybe.

"Why did you bring us back?" In Thor's voice was the adrenaline still hearable.

"Have you realized what you've done? What you've started?" Odin asked full of fury.

Yes they had started a war, this was very bad indeed, Loki knew this was on his account, nevertheless he decided to say nothing, rather listening to their fight quietly.

"... You'd stand giving speeches, while Asgard falls." He heard his brother say.

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!"

 _Whoops, Thor better shut up now, father is extremely angry._

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!"

 _Of course, that would have been too smart for you. You have to test father's boundaries, don't you?_ He saw the disappointment in Odin's eyes, who was lowering his head in sorrow. "Yes, I was a fool..." He inhaled slowly and his hands were shaking softly, "to think you were ready."

Maybe he should help his brother, this was ending more badly than he had walked up to the God ready to tell him that it was his fault as well. "Father-"

"HEEAAARGH!" He got interrupted by an angry growl from Odin, while he pointed a finger at Loki, signing that he should be quiet and go back to his place.

 _Maybe not._ He backed away again quietly, making himself as small as possible.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of WAR!" The last word came out more furious as the rest, while he plugged Gungnir into the Bifrost's control panel. Lightning bolts illuminated the room, a portal behind Thor was created. The Allfather walked up to the blond, "You are unworthy of these realms..." he ripped a disc off his shoulder, "you're unworthy of your title..." he shouted, ripping his son's cape off, "YOU'RE UNWORTHY!..." the scream echoed through the room, while Odin inhaled sadly, "of the loved ones you have betrayed!"

Loki felt the chills diffusing his body, he had never seen his father like that.

Thor looked at him speechlessly with sorrow and fear in his eyes.  
Well, this certainly didn't go as Loki had expected. He felt a lump building up in his throat, he felt sorry for his brother, this was not how he had wanted it to end, he just had wanted to show his father of Thor's incapability of ruling, without getting him banned from the throne completely.

Their father stood in front of Thor, looking at him one more time wary, as if he was making a decision about something particular, then he turned around resolutely and walked up to the panel again, raising his hand in his Son's direction. "I now take from you your power!" he yelled, opening his hand so that Mjolnir could come flying into it. Thor still was incapable of acting, his facial expression showed mere shock.

"In the name of my father..." the armor on Thor's right arm disappeared, "and his father before..." the left arm got freed from the iron as well, "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" He pointed Mjolnir at the portal and thunderbolts appeared, while Thor got sucked into the opening.

 _Cast out? What?_ Loki now had tears in his eyes, looking at his father in disbelief and fear before he ran to the portal. What had he done? Thor was not only banned from the throne, but banned from Asgard as well! Oh no, this was so wrong!

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He heard his father whisper to Mjolnir, before he hurled it into the Bifrost.

 _Oh sure, give it to a random stranger instead of me, your own son._ Was what Loki heard his mind think, stopping himself again, since he had bigger problems. The Hammer was gone, Thor was gone and the portal closed.

"What have you done?" Loki breathed heavily, looking at his father shocked.

"Trust me, it is best for him." Odin said, still showing the sadness upon his face and turned around to walk back to the palace.

"Yes, of course, you always know what is best for everyone!" Loki exclaimed furiously, before making himself disappear, so that he would be left alone. He ran back to the palace, trying to calm himself down. Why had his father banned Thor? Exile was surely an overreacted punishment. He had to make it up to his brother, he wondered to what Realm Odin had sent Thor, maybe he could go after him and help him come back.

* * *

"I don't understand, it's never taken this long before." Jane sighed impatiently, standing in the SUV's roof-panel in New Mexico. Erik was standing next to her, glancing at the sky, while Darcy was sitting on the drivers seat, all of them were waiting for something to happen.  
When John had left her without any explanation, she had tried to call him for over three months, without luck. Darcy had told her that he'd probably changed his number, which wasn't what Jane wanted to hear, but it was surely the truth. She had searched him everywhere, until she didn't know where to look anymore. The day she had accepted that he was gone, was the day she crumbled inside. It was nothing like any pain she had ever experienced in her life and so it took her some months to get over it and not hate or question herself for it, thinking she wasn't lovable or likeable. It wasn't easy missing somebody all day long, but hating him the same amount of time, so she was happy when she didn't think about the man she had loved so much.  
Darcy had forced her to come with her to the university again after six months of Jane, locking herself up in her parent's house, because Darcy was anxious about her best friend's state. Since that day Jane had started her investigation on the markings she had found in Jersey City again. She had not seen any of these signs again, since she hat met John, yet she had found out that the whirlwind always came before an anomaly. She had chased the nature spectacles throughout the whole country and was now even capable of predicting them.

Nine months had passed since she last saw John and to distract herself from sorrow, she had gotten obsessed with her work.  
She looked at Erik, who was looking at her impatiently. "Wait for it." She only said insecurely, not knowing herself if she was right this time.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked from the front seat.

"No." The astrophysicist replied reproving.

"Jane, you can't keep doing this." The man sighed worried, knowing the daughter of his friend had been through some rough months.

"The last seventeen occurrences had been predictable to this second!" She exclaimed, getting back into the truck, taking her notebook and searched the pages for an answer.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser." He said calmly, yet with a disapproval undertone.

"I'm telling you..." she breathed excited, while scanning the program on her laptop as well, "there's a connection between these atmosphere disturbances and my research. Eric, I..." she sighed understanding towards his unease, she wouldn't trust herself either if she were in his shoes, "I wouldn't ask you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure." she explained harshly.

"So what's this _anomaly_ of yours supposed to look like?" Erik asked, trying to calm her down, since she was almost breaking the keyboard of the laptop.

"It's a little different each time. Once it looked like, I don't know, melted stars, pooling in a corner of the sky. But last week it was a rolling rainbow ribbon."

"Jane!" Darcy shouted from the front. "I think you wanna see this."

The woman turned to the window and saw clouds opening up in the sky. It looked like sun-rays were shining through the clouds, only with green and blue light, formed in a circle.

"What is that?" She said, not believing this was happening. She jumped towards the opening in the roof and gazed at the scenery with widened eyes.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik had followed her and was now standing next to her with the same baffled expression on his face. The rays became brighter and the clouds opened up more with every second.

"GOOO!" Jane yelled excited at Darcy, who started the engine and raced in the direction of the happening, which made Erik and the astrophysicist tumble over, letting out a cry. When the woman was able to again, she grabbed her camera and filmed the unbelieving sight.

"Get closer!"

"Right, good one." Darcy chuckled, before noticing that her best friend was serious.

"Go!" The infrared camera showed that something descended on earth, which ended in an explosion just before a huge whirlwind shot from the sky. The three scientist were sitting in the car shocked, while Darcy jerked the wheel, starting to head the other way.

"What are you doing?" Jane screamed at her.

"Saving our lives! Thank me later!"

Jane grabbed the wheel and pulled it back to the direction of the storm. She would not let this opportunity slip through her fingers. Darcy started screaming, while Erik was feeling plain sick.

Lightning bolts now descended the sky and hit the earth in the storm-eye. Darcy tried to turn the wheel again, but the car slipped, racing towards a silhouette in the middle of the storm.

"No, no! AAAAAH." the girls were panicking now. The car hit the person and spun around, coming to a stand.

Darcy and Jane exchanged dumbfounded and shocked glances, before they got their wits together again and got out of the car.

"I think that was legally your fault!" Darcy shouted from behind her.

"Get the first aid kit!" the woman yelled impatiently, while running towards the body on the floor, followed by Erik in her footsteps. "Do me a favor and don't be dead!" she exclaimed, looking at the person lying on the ground motionless. "Please."  
The man inhaled sharply and turned his head in her direction he was looking at her bewildered before he let his head fall to the ground again groaning. His long blond hair was waving in the wind and his bright, blue eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"Wow! Does he needs CPR, 'cause I totally know CPR." Darcy breathed, when seeing his super muscled body and handsome face.

Jane had to admit that he was good-looking, yet he did not have the certain mysterious touch, which had made John so attractive for her. "Where did he come from?" She asked confused, spinning around the place. Was he there before? And why had he been running through the storm? Was he crazy? Or suicidal?

The man suddenly jumped up with a growl, which frightened the girls, letting out a screech. "Hammer!" He shouted with a low voice, fitting his appearance. "HAMMER!" he was pacing up and down at the place and the three scientist followed him with their spotlights, until Jane found something on the ground. Were that lines?

"Yeah we can tell you're pretty hammered. It's totally obvious." Darcy couldn't hide the ironic tone.

"OH MY GOD, ERIK!" Jane shouted, shining on the patterns on the floor. "Look at this! It is exactly like the circle we saw in Jersey City!" She knelt on the floor excitedly, searching for her equipment. This couldn't be a coincidence. Three years ago she had seen a whirlwind with symbols like this on the ground and now it was the same! Only this time this guy was new. "We have to move quickly before this all changes!" the adrenaline was being pumped through her veins.

"Jane we have to take him to the hospital." Erik was shining on the stranger, who was still running up and down in between the circle.

"FATHER!" The blond shouted towards the sky.

"He's fine, look at him!" she said shrugging it off.

"HEIMDALL! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

"Hospital, you go, I'll stay." Jane had to admit that he seemed completely insane. Probably the blow of the hit with the car had been too much for him.

"You." The man pointed at the man. "What realm is this?" He asked.

 _Realm?_ Jane looked at him confused. Why was he talking like that?

"Alfheim? Nornheim?" He asked loudly.

"New Mexico?" Darcy asked rhetorically, raising the taser at him. The red spot of the laser-light shined on the man's chest.

"You dare threaten me? Thor? With so puny a weapon?" He couldn't say more, because he fell to the floor like a plank. He was jerking, due to the taser-shocks. Jane and Erik looked at the young woman speechless.

"What?! He was freaking me out!" She justified herself.

 _Alfheim, Nornheim..._ Wait a second, Jane had heard names like that before! Weren't that the worlds she had written down in her notebook from the stories of Thor? The last time she had seen such a spectacle, John had told her about a bridge-like way of traveling between worlds, which were located in the universe like branches of a tree. She had found the stories of Thor and Odin afterwards. It was Strange that this one guy, who emerged out of a similar tornado, that had created similar markings on the ground was the one shouting those names at them now. Was this a coincidence or fate?

* * *

 **A/n: Well... it's neither that was the doing of Odin! xD**


	14. A God's Purpose

They had dropped the blond, handsome and unconscious stranger at the Emergency of the County Hospital.

"Name?" The Admission Nurse asked languidly.

"He said it was Thor." Jane felt embarrassed, having to say it, since it was the strange name of a Norse God.

"T-H-O-R." The receptionist said the letters indifferently, while typing them into the computer. "And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before." Jane answered quickly. _Relationship? With such a lunatic, hell no!_

"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy added.

"I graced him." She looked at her friend slightly irritated about the fact that she could not keep her mouth shut. "But she tasered him." she countered.

"Yes I did." Darcy said proudly.

* * *

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said conscience-stricken with a mug of wine in his hand, when the Warriors Three, Sif and Loki were staying in one of the halls of the castle.

"There was no stopping him." Sif replied sorrowful.

"At least he's only banished not dead, Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral turned to them. His wound, caused by the Frost Giants had been treated and he was feeling better again.

Volstagg grunted from pain, while Hogun put something on his arm to linger the stinging from the ice-wound. "How did the guard even know?" The bearded warrior asked puzzled.

"I told him." Loki said, looking at his arm, which had of course not been affected by the touch of the Jotuns.

"What?" Fandral asked shocked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long."

"YOU told the guard?" Volstagg asked loudly.

"I saved our lives! And Thor's." The Demigod replied, rubbing his hands. The images of Thor getting sucked unwillingly into the Bifrost came into his mind. "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif rose from the bench, where she was sitting on with an anxious frown, walking up to him determined. "Loki! You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

"I already tried." He said. "And moreover, if I do then what?" He looked directly into her eyes. _Yes, it is not easy to know that the person you love is on another planet and you're not able to see him. I know what that ache feels like._ He thought tauntingly seeing her sad eyes. She was being pitiful, since she hadn't even showed her love to Thor yet, her pain was not even remotely comparable to what he had felt, she would get over it. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" He added disgruntled before he turned away and marched out of the room with big steps. Of course it wasn't what Thor deserved, being banished from Asgard, but perhaps it was better for their Realm and any other Realm if his brother wasn't going to be king. Perhaps he could show his father now that he was a better option than the God of Thunder.

'Loki." He heard Frigga sighing from a corner, while he walked past her.  
"Mother."  
She appeared from the shadow of the wall and walked up to him, the Demigod could see that she had been crying. He took her in his arms and embraced her softly. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him." He breathed into her hair, he couldn't tell her that he had been manipulating him, it would break her heart. The Queen released her son and looked up to him. "It's not your fault." She smiled sadly.

"What will happen to him?" The God of Mischief asked worried.

"I don't know." Frigga admitted. "Your father says that Thor's fate is now in his own hands, I tried to convince him to get him back from Midgard. But he won't-"

"Midgard?" Loki interrupted her with widened eyes. Odin had sent him to earth?

"Yes. He is exiled in a world of mortals, stripped of his powers. It is cruel."

 _Cruel?_ He would do anything to be in his shoes. If he would be able to have a life with Jane, he wouldn't care about any of his powers anymore, but no, he had been doomed by his father to stay here to help his brother at being a good king. And now _his father -_ the same man, who had asked Loki to stay away from Midgard, because it would only hurt him too much to see the mortals he loved die - had now sent Thor to earth and Loki himself was trapped in Asgard without the purpose his father had asked of him - which was to help his brother - because Thor hadn't become king and moreover wasn't even here, no Thor was on Midgard. What kind of a horribly ironical logic was that? He felt his fists clenching again and the anger growing with every minute.  
"So who will be king then?" He asked hissing through his teeth. Perhaps Odin had been planning on making Loki king if Thor would fail, maybe that is why he was being locked up in here. Odin had been very wary with Loki's intentions, his guards followed him day and night, it wasn't obvious, nobody else noticed it, but the God of Mischief did, since he had wanted to visit earth - whenever he had missed Jane so much that he couldn't bear it - and was stopped by either the guards or Heimdall. Why wasn't he allowed to see his love, even if it was only from far away?

Frigga looked at him worried, she shrugged her shoulders. "Let us hope your brother decides to take the right path of fate so that he can become king one day."

Of course they wouldn't let him on the throne, why would they? Him being what he was. It would be too easy to crown him king, no Odin always chose the more complicated way.  
"Excuse me." Loki said to his mother, while he walked away from her, so she wouldn't see his fury. He targeted the vault, not knowing why exactly. When he entered the room, where they had seen the frozen bodies a few hours before, he walked up to the Casket of Ancient Winters slowly. So this was the powerful weapon the Frost Giants had tried to steal twice. He reached to the relic and touched it with both of his hands on both sides, taking it from the panel. His skin immediately turned blue at the touch, showing him what he really was.

"Stop!" Odin turned up behind him.

Loki put the Casket back slowly and turned around to the Allfather with a blue skin and red eyes. "Is this what I am to you?" He asked angrily with a shaky voice. He wanted to know why his father kept him away from earth.

"You are my son." Odin answered calmly.

"What more than that?" He hissed, while walking up to his father. "You had a purpose in taking me. You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

Odin exhaled slowly. "You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?" He looked at his father, who was strangely quiet now. He felt the tears coming up and his muscles clenched. "Why wouldn't you let me leave Asgard without Thor?"

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you."

"What?" He whispered, so he was right all along. His father did have a reason why he took him in. He never did it out of love, it was just the thought of peace that strove him in every decision. It was the same reason why he couldn't stay with Jane; Odin's plan of reuniting Jotunheim and Asgard. _How lovely!_

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin added, when seeing Loki being aghast and his tears-drenched face.  
The Demigod breathed heavily, feeling the madness spreading in his body. "So I-I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." He cried.

"Why do you twist my words?" His father asked vulnerable. "Why do you see yourself less valuable as you are?"

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night!" The tears didn't stop running down his face. The pain of the last months was now revealing itself in a few seconds.

"No, listen-" Odin tried to say something but Loki didn't let him.  
"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years!" Loki screamed in fury and sorrow, not caring about Odin, who let himself sink on the steps of the stairs with a pained and exhausted face. "Because no matter how much you claim to _love_ me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" The God of Mischief continued, as Odin sank back on the stairs and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
Loki's rage vanished the moment he saw his father had collapsed on the steps. He bowed down to Odin and looked at him shocked. What had happened? He reached for his father's hand slowly and held it in his hand for a moment, before he noticed the Allfather wasn't reacting to anything. "GUARDS!" He screamed helplessly. "Guards, please help!"

* * *

When the scientists were back at their lab in Puente Antiguo, Jane was printing the pictures of the investigations of the night before from her laptop, while Darcy hung the printed footage on the board. She had moved there a few months ago, when she had decided to leave New York, since it wasn't doing her any good, mourning John's disappearance. Moreover the anomalies were appearing around this area quite often. With the money she gained from selling his apartment, she bought more equipment and rented the space in New Mexico, where she had created a new lab. Luckily John had, as the lawyer he was, had made it official, that if he would ever leave New York, she would get his belongings. He must have known that he would leave her one day.  
They hadn't been sleeping the whole night, due to the excitement and caffeine they had absorbed. This was sensational! She had not thought of finding another marking on the ground, created by a tornado. This had to be what she thought it was.

"You don't think it was just a magnetic storm do you?" Erik anticipated.

"Look, I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen-Bridge."

"I've heard you talking like this before, isn't this just a way in your mind to get near John somehow again?" Erik asked worried.

She sighed, maybe he had a point with John, it reminded her of the days when she had met him, but it was something else that fascinated her about this thing. She walked up to another picture, the printer had spit out, when she saw the man's skeptical expression. "Erik, look what do you see?" She asked giving him the image that showed the opening in the clouds, where the rays of light had shined through.

"Stars." He answered.

"Yeah, but not our stars." She explained enthusiastically. "This is the star alignment for our quadrant, this time of year." She showed another pictures with stars from their universe. "So unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off..." She had to pause to inhale between the words, "those are someone else's constellations." she looked at Erik expectantly, waiting for a reaction, as he was only staring at the picture. Darcy took another picture out of the printer and hung it up, when she suddenly froze, as she saw something in the photograph that wasn't normal. "Hey!" She yelled back at them. "Check this out!"

The three of them examined the photo thoroughly. "Is that...?" Jane dared not say it out loud, since it was so unbelievable. In the picture one could see the storm-cloud and inside of it there was unmistakably a figure, it was a vague silhouette of a man. "I think I left something at the hospital." She breathed in disbelief, running out of the door with her colleagues following her.

* * *

 **A/n: Slowly Loki's hatred towards his brother and father begins to make sense! Muahaha! :')**


	15. A new King

After Jane had hit Thor, at the hospital with the car _again,_ they were back in the lab and the God of Thunder was changing into human cloths. He was standing in the bathroom, topless, looking for a shirt, while Darcy and Jane could see his reflection in the mirror. He had muscles, the woman never even knew existed. John had been muscly as well, however he was slim and not as strongly build.  
"You know, for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty cut." Darcy stated eyeing his torso. The astrophysicist paced up and down, pretending to be with her nose in the book, peaking towards Thor, having to admit that Darcy was right, this scenery in fact was somehow affecting her womanly needs, not having been with a man for almost a year.  
"Sorry I tased you!" Darcy said when Thor came walking out of the bathroom with a shirt in his hand. The blond didn't react, he noticed scientific equipment and grabbed it curiously.  
"Excuse me, excuse me!" Jane said loudly, running towards the man, taking her equipment out of his hand, scared that he would break it and put it back to the place it belonged. She shook her head reproving, but got interrupted when she suddenly noticed, how near she was standing to his naked upper body. She backed away ashamed, having obviously stared at his muscles and quickly looked at her notebook again.

"What is this?" Thor asked, eyeing the t-shirt. He showed a sticker from a convention, whereon 'John Mckenzie' was written.

"Oh." She breathed, ripping the label off the clothing. "My ex." She clicked her tongue, thinking about him. "He left me everything he owned." She laughed embarrassed, but stopped when seeing Thor's questioning frown. "Aaah..." She shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories in her mind. "They were the only clothes I had that would fit you." She now was happy that she hadn't burned the clothes. She didn't know what to do with the suits, shirts and jeans, so she decided to take it with her until she would be able to burn them, which she hadn't had the heart to do up till now.

"They are a bit tight," Thor stated, "but they will suffice." He walked past her, ignoring her offended frown. _Okay, no thank you._ She thought rolling her eyes. "You're welcome."  
He didn't react to her obvious sarcastic tone. "This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance!" He exclaimed loudly.

 _Right, what the hell is his problem?_ Jane exchanged annoyed glances with her colleagues before they searched for something to eat.

* * *

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki said sorrowful and conscience-stricken, sitting next tot he bed, wherein his father was laying motionless. It had been his fault that the Allfather had fallen into the Odinsleep now. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."  
Frigga glanced at her son concerned, she was sitting at the other bedside. "But he's put it off for so long now, I fear..." She took the hand of her husband affectionately.

"How long will it last?" The Demigod asked, eyeing his father.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared." She answered softly. "You can speak to him, he can see and hear us, even now."

Loki glanced at the sleeping man, he didn't know what he could say to him, so he looked up to his mother again, who saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"You are a good son." She smiled at him, yet with sadness in her voice. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us." She sighed. "And your brother."

 _Brother?_ Wasn't he banished? How could he return to them? His mind came to a standstill. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

Of course, how could he have not seen that? Odin had a reason for _everything,_ he had realized this painfully himself earlier today during the encounter with his father. Of course he had a purpose in sending Thor to Midgard of all worlds. However which one? He had to find that out. He rose from his seat determined and lowered his head at his mother respectfully before heading to the exit, but his way out got blocked by guards that opened the door. He felt his muscles tense. What did they want? Had they found out that he was behind the intrusion of the Frost Giants?  
Upon seeing the God of Mischief looking at them baffled, they bowed simultaneously, shouting a "HO". An Einherjar appeared in the doorway with Gungnir in his hands. He walked up to the Demigod and kneeled before him, holding out the staff to him. What was happening? Why was this man kneeling in front of him? He turned around at his mother bewildered.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours." Frigga explained in a slow voice.

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Being King? He had thought about it so many times, but now that it truly happened, he didn't know what to think of it. He caught his breath, facing the Einherjar again, who raised Gungnir even higher now, signing him to take it.  
With the staff he would have unlimited power, he could do anything he wanted and be the king the people deserved. Moreover nobody could force him to stay in Asgard. His eyes suddenly sparkled and he raised his chin slightly, reaching slowly for the weapon of his father. When he held it in his hands, he felt the power of it run through his veins.

"Make your father proud." Frigga whispered, smiling.

Loki turned around, facing his mother with his head held high, still focusing on the staff in his hands.

"My king." She said lowering her head in respect.

His eyes snapped at her and he couldn't hide a smirk. Oh yes he would make his father proud. He now had his power and he knew exactly what to do with it.

"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night." Jane said with her notebook and a pen in her hands, sitting front of Thor, watching him eating ravenously from a plate of steak and eggs. He didn't answer, he just looked at her with a facial expression, which she couldn't allocate. It made her feel flustered, she looked into her book again, feeling her face turning red. "How did you got inside that cloud?"

"Also how could you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy asked interested, ignoring Jane's withering look.

The strange man seemed not to care about their questions, he downed the coffee and weighed the empty cup in his hand. "This drink, I like it!" He stated.

"I know, it's great right!" Darcy replied enthusiastically.

"ANOTHER!" Thor yelled, smashing the cup on the floor, which made the girls scream of shock. The woman behind the counter looked at the happening reproving. "Sorry Izzy, little accident." Jane rose from her seat and wanted to clean the shards, when a waitress already came to the table. The scientist walked back to her chair again. "What was that?" She asked bewildered.

"It was delicious, I want another!" The blond answered.

"Well, you could have just said so." She was angry now, what was he thinking?

"I just did." He laughed.

"No, I mean ask nicely!"

"I meant no disrespect."

"Alright, well no more smashing." The woman said loudly. "Deal?"

"You have my word." He smirked at her intrigued.

Jane saw the fascination in his face. Why was he looking at her like that? "Good." She said slightly blushing.

"The usual please Izzy!" A local guy said taking a seat. "You missed out all the excitement out at the crater!"

Jane turned towards the guys sitting at the counter. What was at the crater?

"They're saying some kind of satellite crashed in the desert." The man explained as if he had heard the woman's thoughts. Satellite? This was a very interesting information.

"We were having a good time with it till the Feds showed up, chased us out." The other man said laughing.

"Excuse me? Did you say there was a satellite-crash?"

"Yeah." The local guy replied.

"Oh my god, this is going on Facebook, smile!" Darcy apparently didn't care about the satellite, she took a picture with her phone of Thor grinning.

"What did he look like, the satellite?" Erik asked curious, ignoring his student.

"I don't know nothing about satellites. But it was heavy. Real heavy. Nobody could lift it."

Suddenly Thor seemed to catch the attention of the conversation. He got up, smiling and walked over to the man, grabbing him by the shoulder harshly. "Which way?"

"Fifty miles west of here." The man answered. The blond man's eyes sparkled, before he ran out of the door.

"I wouldn't waste my time! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!" The other man yelled after him, while Jane got up to her feet, sprinting after him. "Where are you going?" She asked, when they were in the middle of the street.

"Fifty miles west of here." Thor answered determined, walking with his head held high, causing the drivers to swear, because they had to drive around him.

"Why?" Jane asked dumbfounded.

"To get what belongs to me!"

"Oh so you own a satellite now?"

"It's not what they say it is."

"Well, whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs though." She explained. "You just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes." Thor stopped his pace and faced her smiling. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

"Everything?"

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours. Once I have reclaimed Mjolnir."

"Myeu-muh? What's Myeu-muh?" Darcy and Erik had caught up with them and the woman was standing there confused, looking at Thor and Jane.

"Can I have a word Jane?" Erik walked away from the blond man, signing the scientist to follow him.

"Please don't do this." He whispered.

"You saw what I saw last night, this is no coincidence. I want to know what's in that crater." She replied softly, so Thor couldn't hear them.

"I'm not talking about the crater, I'm talking about him." Erik said signing at Thor with his eyes.

"But he's promised us answers!"

"He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying, he's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. It's the stories I grew up with as a child."

Yes it was a very strange coincidence that every time she saw a circle and a whirlwind like she had seen last night, it all ended with stories about Thor. What if those stories were real? What if John had been right about his theory and what if this Thor now really was _the_ Thor? Of course it sounded crazy, but what if this craziness was the truth? "I'd just be driving him. That's it." She explained desperately. She really wanted to hear what this strange person had to say.

"He's dangerous, Jane." In Erik eyes was real concern now. She knew that her mentor was right, what if he really was delusional. She sighed disappointed and walked up to the handsome blond again. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you." She said.

"Then this is where we say goodbye." He looked at her respectfully, when taking her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Jane couldn't stop herself from giggling, no man had ever done that to her in her life. "Uhm..." She smiled widely. "Thank you?" She laughed, not knowing how to react to this charming act.

"Jane Foster," Thor faced the other two, "Erik Selvig, Darcy. Farewell." He lowered his head respectfully.

Darcy and Erik bowed slightly awkwardly at him. "Alright, back to work." Erik said and walked off to their lab, with Darcy following him. Jane looked at Thor confused one more time before she turned around as well.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three burst into the throne room loudly, with their heads bowed. "Allfather! We must speak with you, _urgently_." Sif said, raising her head and jerked to a stand when seeing that not Odin was sitting on the throne. Loki had needed his rest for a moment after he had found out that he would be king. He decided to take a seat in the throne of his father, since he had to get used to this feeling. He was scared to make mistakes, which was why he hadn't been doing anything just yet. He had changed himself into his armor and put on his helmet with the horns, letting his thoughts run through his mind. Was he really going to be able to be a good king? Or had it only been a wish, because he thought that it would never happen? It was too real now, it had been happening too fast.  
"My friends." Loki said, seeing their puzzled faces.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, walking closer to the throne.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep, mother fears he may never waken again." He said affectedly.

"We would speak with her." Sif said determined.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside." He explained, inhaling sharply. "You can bring your urgent matter to me." He rose slowly and proudly from the throne and hit the staff on the floor slightly to make a point. "Your king." He said with a low voice. He saw the dumbfounded faces of Thor's friends in front of him and it made him smirk. _Oh dear_ , he was going to like this.

* * *

 **A/n: Well let's see how much he likes this, when he finds out with whom his dear Jane is spending time with.**


	16. Thor

Jane walked behind Darcy and Eric, who were headed back to their lab. She felt disappointed, because she really wanted to join this Thor in his strange quest of getting back his... well, whatever it was.  
She couldn't explain why or what, but this man did something to her. For over three months she hadn't been thinking of John and now this blond stranger came into her life and all of the sudden the suppressed memories came back into her mind. Thor somehow reminded her of him, even though he was completely different, but his confidence and way of talking was somehow similar. Furthermore there were his stories about the Norse Mythology, which she had heard from her ex the first time.  
She felt the urge of talking to John at that moment, telling him that she had met the possible Thor. He would probably mock her and say something like: "Jane, I knew that only you could be the one to find the true God of Thunder. Oh and when you have spare time between questioning him, could you please tell him that it is not at all necessary to make it rain that much in the fall, thank you." Jane chuckled to herself, yet it didn't take long, until the sadness came back. She would never talk to John again, because he was gone and he obviously didn't want to see her ever again.  
It was strange, when Thor was around, she could think of her former lover without it hurting her. It was like this strange muscled man brought John back into her life and it really felt good and it reminded her of something like home, which was why she was so disenchanted that Eric didn't let her go with him.

Darcy and Eric, who were walking in front of Jane suddenly froze. The astrophysicist followed their gazes, being puzzled and saw what was going on at their lab in front of them. Cars were parked and people were walking in and out of the building, carrying all their scientific instruments and documents. Jane inhaled sharply before running towards the men that put equipment in a car. "What the hell is going on here?!" She yelled angrily, yet the men ignored her.  
"Hey!" She tried to take some of her instruments out of the car again, but without any luck.

A man approached her slowly. "Ms. Foster, I'm agent Coulson with SHIELD."

"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" The young woman was getting furious now. She couldn't understand this impudence of these so-called agents, stealing her equipment in front of her eyes. And why didn't Eric do anything?

"Jane, this is more serious than you realize, let it go." Her old friend whispered in her ear, with an anxious frown on his face.

"We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data." The agent explained.

"By _appropriate_ you mean steal?" She asked, but didn't get an answer from agent Coulson, instead he gave her a check. "This should more than compensate."

Jane didn't look at the check, she threw it on the floor demonstratively. "I can't just pick up replacements from RadioShack! I made most of that equipment myself!"

"Then I'm sure you can do it again."

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

"We're the good guys, Ms. Foster." The agent said and tried to walk away, but Jane blocked his way, with an outraged expression.  
"So are we! We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary!" She took her notebook out of her pocket and showed it to the man in front of her. "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me."  
The agent signed to a man, standing nearby, who ripped her book out of hands promptly.

"Hey!" The woman tried to take her notebook back.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Agent Coulson said with a disgustingly friendly grin on his face and walked away to a car. When every men had gotten into a car they pulled away, leaving the three scientists stunned behind.

"Years of research gone." Jane's voice was shaky, while the three of them were sitting on the roof of the now empty lab.

"They even took my iPod." Darcy stated annoyed.

"And your back-ups?" Erik asked the woman.

"Look around! They took our back- ups. They took the back-ups of our back-ups!" Jane answered with a helpless voice.

"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs on there." Was what they heard from a depressed Darcy.

"Could you please stop talking about your iPod?" Jane spitted angrily. "Who are these people?" She turned towards Erik again.

"No one knows much about them. But I knew a scientist - a pioneer in gamma radiation. SHIELD showed up, and he was never heard from again." He answered, looking into the distance thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to let them do this. I'm getting everything back."

"Please, let me contact one of my colleagues. Dr. Pym has had some dealings with these people. I'll e-mail him and see if he can help."

"They took your laptop, too." Darcy said annoyed.

Selvig sighed resignedly and got up. "Fine, then we'll have to search for a computer with internet."

* * *

Loki took slow steps and felt his heartbeat quickening, when he approached the Bifrost with the king's staff in his hand. He was finally free to go wherever he wanted and he knew which realm he would visit first.

"What is your plan?" Heimdall asked when the demigod had just put Gungnir in the Bifrost.

"I have to talk to Thor." He answered without blinking.

Heimdall only nodded. "Then good luck." He said before Loki opened the rainbow bridge and flashes enlightened the area. He was finally free to go to earth. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, knowing that he was finally going to see Jane again.

* * *

"I'll just be a minute." Erik said, climbing out of the car in front of the Rinky-Dink library to use the free internet they offered. Jane sat back in the car seat and let out a frustrated sigh, when she saw someone, she knew down the street, entering a pet store. She quickly turned on the car and drove towards the strange scenario. What was this Thor doing in the pet shop? She pressed the car horn and saw the blond facing her.

"You still need a lift?" She asked through the open window, receiving a smile as an answer from him.  


* * *

Loki landed elegantly on the floor in the industrial area in Jersey City. It had been nine months since he had last been here. For humans that was almost a year, for gods it was a blink of an eye, but for him it felt like an eternity. The smell of the area hadn't changed. It smelled like flowers and hot summer air and car fog. He felt strangely at home, seeing New York City at the other side of the river. His heartbeat quickened and he started to run to Brooklyn, where Jane had lived, when he had met her.  


* * *

"I've never done anything like this before!" Jane felt the nervousness in her body. She looked over to Thor while driving her van, who grinned at her amused. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Many times. But you're brave to do it."

"They just stole my entire life's work. I really don't have anything left to lose." She answered angrily.

"But you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this Realm."

" _Realm_?" Jane shook her head laughing uncertainly. "Why do you talk like that?"

"You think me strange?"

"Yeah I do." She laughed.

"Good strange or bad strange?" He asked charmingly.

"I'm not quite sure yet." She looked at him, feeling her heart beating faster, when she saw him smiling at her. Why was he so handsome? She felt, that the car lurched and quickly turned the wheel, so that she had control over the car again. "I'm sorry." She laughed, seeing him laugh as well. The confidence he had was almost unbearable, why was he so sure of himself, even though, clearly everyone thought him to be crazy? "But who are you, really?" She wanted to know the truth.

"You'll see soon enough." Was the only thing she got as a reply.

"You promised me answers!" She said determined. Why was he so stubborn?

"What you seek it's a bridge."

A bridge! She had heard this before! She felt the excitement in her body. "Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?"

"More like a rainbow bridge."

The second one that didn't take the theory of Einstein serious and talked about a bridge and the Norse Mythology. This was a strange coincidence. Or was it?  
"God I hope you're not crazy." She exclaimed grabbing the wheel of the car more tightly.

* * *

 **A/n: Well Jane maybe it's not a coincidence. And maybe you're falling for the brother of the god you loved! Don't do it!  
**

 **I know I haven't written in a while xD! I am so sorry. But in the summer (Well when it's getting warmer again) I'm always outside. Well hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the readers that are still with me! :D**


	17. Mjolnir

Loki was standing in front of the building feeling dashed. He had hoped to find Jane at home, nevertheless it seemed that she wasn't there.

For months he had been waiting to finally visit earth again and now that he was finally able to, Jane was not at home. He had been to the university as well, sadly not finding Selvig nor Darcy.  
He let the air slip his lungs, watching Jane's house from the streets in Brooklyn. Should he wait for her until she'd return home? No he couldn't risk it. Heimdall was watching an illusion of him in New Mexico where Thor ought to be. If he would linger on at New York for too long, the all-seeing Asgardian would find out eventually. He sighed sadly one more time, looking at Jane's window, as if he would see her standing there, but nothing was moving, not even the wind in the curtains. He turned around disappointed and disappeared, as if he vanished in thin air.

 _This new power of Odin's staff is very helpful, indeed._

He appeared in New Mexico on a hill, looking down on a strange sight. A construct was built in the middle of a dessert. There was a translucent cube, erected in the middle of something that looked like a crater. White tunnels of clear plastic were coming from the cube, leading to containers. Floodlight was shining around the place from everywhere and the people had structured a fence fifty yards from the crater, where guards were patrolling the area. Other men were running up and down the tunnels or driving around, carrying strange devices, as if their duties were very important and they were very busy.  
 _They still remind me of ants._ Loki thought squeezing his eyes. _Probably in the middle of this self-made building, there was sitting a fat queen, shoving them around._ He chuckled at the image in his head, but quickly pushed away the thought. He knew what was in there and why the people looked so anxious. It was most certainly Thor's - _no not Thor's anymore_ \- Hammer. His lips formed a vicious smile, before he made an illusion around himself, blending into the surroundings, which made himself invisible. He entered the grounds, without anybody seeing him.

The God of mischief walked slowly to the center of the area, where the square was build. There it was, lying in a huge hole, which was probably created, due to the impact of the hit. He strode up to Mjolnir, slightly smirking and rested in front of the huge mallet. Slowly his hand moved towards the helve, while in his head images of him owning the weapons of his brother and father appeared and of what he could do with it. His fingers covered the wooden handle cautiously. He breathed in slowly one more time, before pulling it slightly. Mjolnir didn't even move one bit. Loki's expression hardened. He mustered up more strength, but without any achievement. The weapon was lying there, like it had been glued to the ground. The half-god groaned annoyed.  
 _Of course, how could I forget, that I am your even more unworthy son._ He thought, looking up to the sky, as if Odin could see and hear him think. _At least I am the one, who is sitting on your throne after all._ He ripped his gaze off of the clouds in the sky and looked at Mjolnir one more time, before he adjusted his jacket.

Thor wouldn't be far away from his beloved and useless hammer, so Loki decided to wait for him on the hill. He took a seat in the dessert to watch the worthless population of earth, with humorous eyes, as they were running around, like tiny insects.

It was already dark, when Jane and Thor made it to the place, the men in the cafe were talking about. The astrophysicist decided to park the car further away, nevertheless close enough to make an escape.  
When the strange pair of a mortal scientist and a mortal god were crawling to the edge of a hill, the crater came into sight. Although one couldn't see it anymore, since the humans had built up a whole complex with vehicles, trailers, barricades and a razor wire fence with armed guards around it.  
Jane couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like a whole new 'area 51'.  
"That isn't a satellite crash. They would have hauled the wreckage away, not built a city around it." Jane explained with an incredulous voice, while looking through binoculars, not seeing that Thor is taking his jacket off, handing it to her. "You're going to need this." He said with a low voice.

"What?" Jane turned around to him, seeing what he was doing. "Wait, why?" She asked confused, but not complaining when she heard thunder coming from far away. She looked with big eyes at the muscled man in front of her, who was laughing as if the weather had just been talking to him.

"Stay here." His eyes met her gaze. "Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you." He was looking almost mockingly at the beautiful woman, since he knew that she wanted to have answers and he was being annoyingly mysterious. "Deal?" He asked with a slight, smug smile.

Jane couldn't believe her ears. What the hell was this person thinking? "No!" she said almost reproachful. "Look what's down there! You think, you're just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out?!"

"No." Thor breathed.

 _Thank god!_ Jane sighed relieved. _At least this strange guy has a bit of sanity left._

"I am going to fly out." He smiled at her reassured, jumping up from his seat.  
 _What?! Okay I'll take back what I just thought._ The woman was staring with an open mouth at this annoyingly over-self-assured person, as he was running down quietly towards the scenery. He would most certainly get himself killed!

* * *

"Aaaah, finally." Loki breathed amused. "Hello brother." He smiled tauntingly, when seeing someone taking down the guards around the fence quietly. This would be fun. _You are not going to make it, since you're not worthy of it, dear Thor._ At least he hoped it was the truth.

* * *

Jane was practically clinched to the spyglass, when Thor was knocking out the armed men one by one. This guy was unbelievable! The astrophysicist had never seen such fighting skills. He must have been in the army at least once in his life, or maybe he was a spy from Europe or Asia, since he had very strange cultural ways. Or he really was a lunatic, who had broken out of jail just a few days ago.

* * *

The Demigod couldn't suppress a snicker when he saw the scared up 'ants' running around the area looking for the culprit, when they had understood that there had someone made it through the oh-so-dangerous-defending-system. Even without the hammer and his powers, Thor was nonetheless even better at spreading a chaos.

* * *

"Oh shit." Jane cowered viscerally, upon seeing they were searching the grounds with spotlights, luckily being able to elude the beam of light, when it brushed the grass before her. She had to think of something. Running to the car would be too dangerous now, since they were looking everywhere, so she had to turn to plan B. He will not be delighted. She thought, when taking out her cellphone out of her pocket.  
 _Voice-mail. Damn it!_ "Hi Erik." she whispered into the phone, after hearing the beeping tone. "It's me. Don't worry I'm fine, but just in case you don't hear from me the next hour, just come to the crater sight and find me. Okay? I did exactly what you told me not to. I'm sorry, so sorry. Bye!"  
 _Let's hope he'll hear it._

* * *

Lightning-bolts struck the sky and the sound of thunder surrounded the area. This could not be true. Loki watched the weather change around them in a rapid tempo. _Thor does not have his power! How is this possible?_  
The God of mischief clenched his jaw. He felt his body getting tensed, as he watched the still mortal God of thunder approaching Mjolnir. If his own faith wasn't at stake he would watch this scenario with amusement and get popcorn, like the humans always did, when watching a movie. But sadly he did not find it very amusing, since he didn't know what would happen, if Thor proved himself worthy of the hammer.

His gaze followed his brother, fighting his way to his beloved weapon, though Loki's vision got blurred, suddenly seeing flashbacks of Jane throwing popcorn at him at the cinemas. Her eyes, so amused and full of love, while chuckling at his expression.

"I'm trying to watch the movie." He whispered in her ear, with his head so close that he could smell her lovely scent.

"You're such a liar." She smiled teasingly, while her eyes were fixed on the screen. "You surely don't even know what we're watching."

He didn't move away from her ear, feeling her shifting on her seat, knowing his breath on her face and his lips brushing her ear made it hard for her not to kiss him.  
"That is a horrible accusation." He whispered firmly, yet couldn't resist his mouth twitching into a grin. She did know him well, since he truly had no clue about what was happening on the screen. He had been watching Jane's expressions throughout the movie, since it had been more interesting than the corny love-story they were watching. His lips left her earlobes, but were still in touch of her skin on the way to her face, where he bestowed delicate kisses.  
She couldn't resist any longer. He smiled self-assured, when she turned her head slightly and her lips reached his.

 _Great timing._ He thought, quickly waving the memories away from his mind. His focus was back on the mortal God, who was now fighting an agent, being even sturdier than Thor. They had broken the plastic, which made the walls of the tube and were now fighting outside in the rain, rolling around and throwing each other through the mud. How long had it been raining? He looked around confused, noticing that everything was soaked, including himself. _Wait..._ He thought, while he strained his eyes and peered into the darkness. Was there someone moving on the hill not far from him? But before he could look into it, he got distracted by his brother, who had knocked out the huge agent. Thor was now finally standing in front of Mjolnir. _Don't make a show out of this, brother._ Loki thought; the tension was setting his teeth on edge. _Just grab your damn hammer, get out of here, fly home, wake up father and be happy._ He rolled his eyes, seeing the God of thunder, who had a great smile on his face, while standing in front of the weapon. _Come on, take it._ Even though the time of his reign was short, at least he had been given the chance to visit Jane.

* * *

The astrophysicist was chattering her teeth. The rain was freezing, yet she didn't want to move. The strange man, who claimed that he was Thor the God of thunder, was now standing in front of the strange satellite, which truly looked like a hammer from afar. The blond and handsome man clasped the grip of this thing. Maybe he really was Thor, maybe something would happen, now that he had his 'Mjenir', or whatever he called it back. Sadly nothing happened. The man pulled, but it didn't move. He pulled again and again with all his strength, yet absolutely nothing changed, except for Thor, who let go of the wood and looked up to the sky. He screamed on top of his lungs with a expression on his face that showed frustration, grief and madness.  
Jane couldn't help, but feel sorry for the man. She had never expected him to defeat every single one of the agents that looked very much trained. Furthermore, Thor did know what this satellite was and he didn't look very surprised upon finding a hammer, instead of something else. There had to be some truth in his stories. Especially since he now looked devastated.  
She decided to crawl back to her car quickly, since now every single agent was lying unconscious on the floor or were focused on the fascinating scenario, happening in the middle of the crater.

She had made it to the vehicle without getting caught. She did not look back and around the area, when she drove away as fast as she could. Nevertheless, if she had done so, she would have seen a man standing on top of a hill. The man she knew as John was only a few yards away from her, when she raced past him.

Unfortunately he hadn't noticed her either, since he was too busy with laughing mischievously at the sight of Thor screaming and crying in mental pain.

* * *

 **A.n.: Oh come on you guys! You could have been happily reunited...**

 **Yeah! I'm still writing xD ! Although it takes me a while to do so. And yes, for the people, who are interested: I am also still writing the Queen of Middle Earth. :-)  
Well see you soon, I hope. **

**Oh and please, leave comments, votes and other things, so I get the motivation to keep writing. Thanks! :-D**


	18. A familiar face

I can't just leave him there!" Jane was agitatedly pacing up and down in the empty lab, with a confused Erik eying her, while Darcy was looking through the pages of the book, the man had found in the library.

"Why not?" The man asked emotionless.

"You didn't see what I saw!" She came to a stand in front of Erik.

"Hey! Myeu-muh!" Darcy cheered as she found a illustration of the hammer in the book. Jane walked over to her and looked at the page thoroughly. "Where did you find this?" She asked, turning to Selvig, who grabbed the book from them and quickly closed it. "In the children's section. I wanted to show you how ridiculous his story was."

"I know this book." The scientist answered. I've been reading it, when I met John, who told me about the theory-"

"Don't start about that man again, Jane." Darcy interrupted her.

"Don't you think it's a strange coincidence that the first time we were studying these _bridges_ it led us to this mythology and now again?" She sighed seeing the man looking at her unconvinced. "Aren't you the one who's always told me to chase down all leads, all possibilities?"

"I was talking about science, not magic!"

"Magic's just science we don't understand yet. Arthur C. Clarke."

"Who wrote science fiction."

"The precursor of science fact."

"In some cases."

"If that's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there, then there's something on the other side." She started to pace up and down again. "Advanced beings could have come through it before."

"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities."  
The riled up woman and the annoyed man gave Darcy a look, surprised by her unexpectedly insightful input.

Jane pointed at her, grateful for the support. **"** Yes! Exactly! Thank you!"

 **"** Jane, if you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time." Selvig answered.

"I'll help you." Darcy said, with Jane looking grateful at her.

Selvig looked at the two women, seeing there's no stopping Jane. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

"I thought he'd never leave." Loki sighed annoyed, referring to the agent named Coulson, who had just left the cell, where they had locked his brother up.  
Thor looked up, shocked. "Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead." The demigod lied, looking as sad as possible, while seeing his brother's dashed face.

"What?" The pain in the blond's voice was outstanding.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear."

The implications of Loki's words seemed to dawn on Thor, since he had his thinking look on - which in Loki's opinion still looked slow-minded.  
Loki drew close to him, looking in his eyes, consolingly. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." He remembered the scream Thor had given way, when he couldn't take his beloved hammer. "It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it." He added.

Thor stared into emptiness, falling deeper into the abyss.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki knew it was wrong to hurt him like that, but after all these years of suffering on being the second and unreal son, being rejected by his own father, it was a good feeling to see him having the pain for once, which he had to endure all of his life.

"Can I come home?" It came out as almost a whisper.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to-"

"Mother has forbidden your return."

Thor nodded, lowering his head, beaten.

"This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." The god of mischief made an almost perfect hurt face, while saying this.

"No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me. Fare well, brother."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye? I just got back." The agent Coulson had entered the cell again. Thor looked up, confused to see that Loki was gone.  
"Now. Where did we leave off?" Coulson continued.

Loki felt freed. He was finally free from his brother and father. He could do whatever he wanted and he was king of Azgard. Not Odin, not Thor knew how to rule rightfully. He was the real king and his father could never see it. He strode out of the constructed terrain and just wanted to leave this dreadful place, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Doctor Donald Blake. He's part of our team."

"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig." Agent Coulson replied.

 _Erik?_ Loki looked at the man confused. What on earth was he doing here?

"Troubled, not dangerous. He was distraught when he found out that you'd taken all of our research. It was years of his life, gone! He got depressed, started drinking, and... well, you know the rest." Erik tried to say as casually as possible. Loki shook his head. He was still a horrible liar. But why was he lying? And for whom?

The demigod decided to wait and see what would happen.  
Though he would have rather not seen this, since his moment of joy hadn't lasted long. Rage built up Inside of him, seeing the scientist walked out with Thor next to him. The man called Erik Selvig came to rescue his retarded brother? What had HE of all people to do with Thor?  
He was a friend of Jane, who should be in New York, or was she here as well? His heart skipped a beat when thinking about her being as close as Erik now.

"Just keep him away from the bars!" Coulson yelled after the men.

"I will!" Erik answered, dragging Thor along with him.

"Where are we going?" The god of thunder asked bewildered.

"To get a drink." Selvig started the engine of the SUV.

"Follow them." Loki heard agent Coulson tell his coworkers.

 _Yes follow them_ , the god of mischief thought, that sounded like a good plan. Maybe Erik was here with Jane, he had to find her and talk to her, as soon as possible.

* * *

 **A/n. Hello dear people! I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I always say so, but I mean it nevertheless xD. I'm studying so hard right now. It's my last year, so I barely find the time for other things than working and studying.**

 **I would be happy if you'd leave me some votes and reviews, so I get the motivation to keep writing. Otherwise I don't see the point in finishing this story if noone reads it anyways xD.**

 **Well have a nice day!**


	19. The Worlds Tree

**A/n.: So for everyone, who has started to read this story a few months ago, I found out that in the movies is indeed said that Jane's father is not alive anymore, so I changed it ;-)... just so you don't get confused.**

* * *

"I'd like a gin please." Loki said to the bartender, who came to order. He was sitting in the back of the bar - not looking like himself, watching and listening to the two men sitting awkwardly next to each other at the counter.

"I had it all backwards." Thor said with a sad frown, more talking to himself than to Erik. "I had it all wrong."

"It's not a bad thing to find out that you don't have all the answers. You should start asking the right questions." Erik replied to show him that he understood.

Thor looked at him thankfully for the listening ear. "It's the first time in my life that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world, has to start by admitting he doesn't know."  
The god looked at the man surprised. He hadn't suspected him to be so wise.

"Seems Darcy's a terrible intern, but a talented hacker." Erik stated, to change the subject of the conversation.

"Thank you for what you've done for me." Thor managed to say.

"Don't thank me, I only did it for Jane."

The men on the counter got distracted by someone behind them in a corner, who was having a coughing attack. "Are you alright?" Thor asked, looking concerned at the man, who looked like a local to him.

"I'm fine." The man croaked when he could talk again. "I just swallowed the wrong way."

Thor gave him an acknowledging nod and turned back to the scientist next to him.

Loki tried to get his breath under control again. He didn't want to get too much attention from his brother. Nevertheless, hearing her name coming out of Erik's mouth made him choke on his drink. What did he mean by he only did it for Jane?

"How do you know her?" Thor asked, when they had returned to their conversation.

"Jane's like a daughter to me. Her father and I taught at University together. He was a good man, but he never listened."

Thor nodded recognizing. "Neither did I. My father tried to teach me something, but I was just too stupid to see it."

Erik eyed him slowly, with a fierce look in his eyes. "I don't know if you're really delusional, and I really don't care. I just care about her. I've seen the way she looks at you."

A knife.  
Maybe shattered glass.  
It could be a grenade that had just exploded inside of his chest.  
At all events, it hurt Loki immensely hearing that line. How was Jane looking at Thor? And why was Erik so concerned about him hurting her. Oh hell no. This could not be true. This had to be a nightmare.

"I swear to you I mean her no harm." He heard Thor say with a very sincere face. Oh, he liked her. He really did. This certainly was MORE than a nightmare, it was _hell_. His own cold and icy hell. Maybe he had died and he hadn't noticed. "WHISKEY PLEASE!" He yelled at the bartender signing at his empty glass.

"Good. In that case I'll buy you another round and you will leave town tonight." Erik said to the blond muscled man.

Thor nodded, yet slowly and undecided, but agreeing.

"Two boiler-makers!" Erik told the bartender, who had just returned from bringing a whiskey to the table behind them in the corner.  
The bartender set down a couple of mugs and two shots of whiskey on the counter in the local pub. Thor watched the man pouring the shot into his mug with interest. So this was how the midgardians drink alcohol? Dr. Selvig downed his mug. The god of thunder grinned and followed the man's lead, making a disgusted and shocked face, when tasting the drink.

Loki couldn't hide a smirk. _So he found out that alcohol definitely tastes different on this planet than on hours_ , he thought, knocking back his drink.

When seeing the two men having their own drinking contest, he joined them from afar. He had to drink away the pain, so he ordered even more than they did.

"You really think that Jane likes me?" Thor asked Erik, when he was already quite lit. "I thought she found me weird."

"She does, but I guess she likes weird guys." The human chuckled. "I have only seen her looking like this at a man once, but he-

"HEY I KNOW YOU!" Loki had enough of this conversation. He had to do something about it. His own brother not only stealing his crown, but also his girl. He couldn't bare it anymore.

Thor turned to him again, this time with a less concerned look. "I don't know you." He answered calmly.

"I've seen you with that hot girl." The Demigod saw the look on his brother's face. Thor didn't like where this was going. But Loki didn't care, he had to confront him now.

"I wouldn't mind her doing a little research on me." He laughed seeing the god of thunder's annoyed face.

"I have no quarrel with you. But she's a lady. You should be more respectful."

Of course the ever so gallant Thor. Oh, how he hated him right now. "And you should shut the hell up, princess." Loki replied.

Selvig looked at Thor, with a concerned frown, probably scared that he was going to lose it. But, to both the men's surprises, Thor remained unaffected by the seemingly Local's baiting.

"I will not fight him." He said to Erik.

"Then it'll be easy to kick your ass." Loki provoked him. Come on, what happened to his brother that he would not start a fight he clearly would win? The Demigod wanted to fight Thor badly, since he was furious. "Now come on! Where do you have those muscles for, Rapunsel?"

Selvig stood up from his seat and stepped between the two men. "Gentlemen, please. Let's keep our heads." Just then, Selvig head-butted the local, knocking him out. Thor looked at him impressed, while Selvig downing his drink, then hurling his glass aside, shattering it on the ground. "ANOTHER DRINK!" Erik shouted, laughing.

Thor chuckled and nodded. "Another drink."

The body of the local clashed on the floor, just outside the pub. "You'd better sober up!" The barkeeper told Loki, smashing the door in front of his face.  
The demigod groaned and held his head. _Well that went great,_ he thought rolling his eyes. He had not imagining the evening going like this. His head hurt, but that pain was nothing like the pain he felt, knowing that _his_ Jane was in love with _Thor_ , his brother, son of Odin and god of thunder.

* * *

Sleeping in the trailer wasn't as cozy as sleeping in her own bed, in her mom's house, but she had gotten used to it over the several nights here and in Jersey City back in the days. She had cuddled herself up in blankets, reading the children's book again. The last time she had read it was when John had let her stay on his ground in her trailer. This somehow felt like a déja-vu, sitting on the bed, in the SUV, with the book once more.

 **Knock knock knock.** _John?_ Last time it was him, who had knocked, while she was reading this book. No it couldn't be John. Of course not. Yet she stormed out of her bed, bolting to the door. When she opened it she found a grinning Thor standing there with Selvig slung over his shoulder. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad at that moment that it wasn't John, however she was glad Thor was fine. "Erik!" She yelled, when it dawned upon her that he was unconscious. "What happened, is he alright?"

"He's fine. Not injured at all." Thor walked up the stairs into the trailer, accidentally banging Erik's head against the doorway, making him wake up for a moment, groaning.  
"I'm sorry my friend." Thor laughed.

"What happened?" Jane asked again.

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud." The tall blond man stated joyfully.

"Ah. Put him on the bed." The woman replied.

Thor moved through the small trailer with Selvig on his shoulder, crashing into stuff along the way, when he finally dumped the drunk man on the bed, who looked at him smiling. "I still don't believe you are the god of thunder." He laughed drunkenly, slapping Thor's face amicably. "But you ought to be." The god laughed and left Erik to his sleep.  
The two still standing people walked back to the kitchen counter, where Thor looked around the trailer. "Are these your chambers?" He asked interested.

"Uh, it's more of a temporary living situation." She explained confused, noticing the junk lying around the big car. "Oh I'm sorry." She said self-consciously, starting to clean up the mess around her. "I don't usually have guests. Actually," she corrected herself by reminding herself how long it had been since John had visited her, "I never have guests." The smile the man in front of her made her knees weak. "I'm sorry." She stumbled. "C- can we go outside?"

"Yes, of course." Thor replied, still smiling.

The two of them had climbed on the roof of Smith Motors, where they made a fire and Jane wrapped herself in some blankets. The blond God looked around stunned by the view. "I like it here." He stated, more to himself.

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep. Or when I'm trying to reconcile particle data. Or when Darcy's driving me crazy." She looked up to the stars. I come up here a lot, now that think about it." She added laughing, turning her gaze in his direction. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You've been very kind. I've been far less grateful than you deserve." He smiled thankfully.

"Well I hit you with my car a couple times, so it kind of evens out." Both of them laughed at that comment and Jane got distracted by Thor's look at her. "Perhaps I can make it up." He said softly, while reaching inside his pocket and taking out her notebook.

"Oh my god!" Jane took the book out of his hands happily. "I can't believe it!"

"It is all I could get back. I'm sorry it is not as much as I had promised." He responded.

"No! This is great! This is... I don't have to start from scratch now!" Her eyes were sparkling, when she scrolled through the pages. "Thank you." She added sincerely. She found the page of the nine realms, she had drawn after John had told her his theory and her mood changed instantly.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked concerned.

"SHIELD." She answered quickly, not wanting to tell him the truth. "They tried to stop me before. They will not stop until I have nothing left and nobody will ever see my researches."

"No, Jane. Listen, you must not give up. You must finish what you started."

"Why?"

"Because you are right." He said determined. "Here look." He took the notebook out of her hand and opened her drawing of the nine realms. "Your ancestors called it magic. You call it science. I come from a place where they're one and the same thing." He started to draw lines between the planets.

Jane was overwhelmed by feelings. She had never thought that anyone but John would explain the world to her like that. She looked at him dreamily while he drew in her book. "What is that?" Jane asked confused, when seeing he had drawn some sort of tree.

"This is how my father explained it to me..." Thor started to explain, not stopping sketching lines in the book. "Your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree."

Jane breathed in sharply. She knew this name. She had found it, when doing research on John's theory. This was no coincidence, she was sure of it.

"Now, you see it every day, without realizing. Images glimpsed through - what did you call it? ..." The god of thunder checked her notebook, "this Hooble Telescope."

"Hubble." Jane corrected him chuckling.

Thor nodded. "Hubble telescope." He couldn't hide a smile and the scientist had to laugh. "Tell me more." She whispered.  
The strange man told her all he knew, mentioning the names of the Realms again, she had long forgotten. She sucked in every word and asked about everything she wanted to know more of. The first time she had heard of this Worlds Tree was such a lovely memory and she never wanted this night to end, since Thor made it possible for her to remember John, without the memories hurting her. He brought back her past and made the future more tolerable with every minute that passed.

* * *

 **A/n.: Poor Loki :-(  
Yay! Another chapter finished! Hope you like it...**


	20. Darcy

_Sssshhhhpppttt..._ It was the sound the painkiller made, which dissolved in the water after Erik had dropped it in a glass with a pained and exhausted face. Darcy had to stop herself from laughing at him, seeing him with a hangover, while Thor was helping Jane with the breakfast, with a huge smile, not looking like the alcohol had effected him whatsoever. He held two plates, so Jane could scoop the eggs on them.

"Thanks." Darcy grinned at Thor, when he put the plate with the eggs in front of the woman.  
"Thank you." Erik said less enthusiastic, yet genuinely.

"You're very welcome." The blonde replied politely.

"So what's the plan for today?" Thor asked joyfully, when everyone was sitting at the table enjoying or withstanding their breakfast and coffee without puking - at least in Erik's case.

"Well, we can't do any research because of S.H.I.E.L.D." Erik started talking slowly. "We don't even have equipment."

"I do have some other equipment." Jane stated. "But that is in New York, in my lab."

"Great." Darcy responded, with a big, ironical smile, not really taking this conversation seriously.

"We could go there and get the equipment." Thor said to everybody around, like it was the most normal thing ever.

"That is a 7-hour flight! We can't just go there, it takes a while."

"A flight?" The man looked confused. "You fly?"

"Yes. We have wings on our backs." Darcy replied sarcastically.

"With airplanes." Jane corrected her, since she had seen the look on Thor's face. How could he explain the world to her by a mythology, but did not know what airplanes were? She couldn't just put a finger on it, this guy was something else. "We cannot afford that. It is expensive and time-consuming." The scientist explained.

"Well, if we can't do research or anything else that is boring, I'm going to have some fun today!" Darcy grinned.

"What?" Jane asked confused.

" _Fun,_ Jane. You know the thing you have, when you do something you like and smile or laugh at the same time?" The brown-haired woman took another bite of her eggs. "You should twy it sometimes." She said with her mouth full.

"I have fun!" The scientist uttered indignantly.

"Yes, when you're playing with your scientific equipment, while you're watching the stars." The woman rolled her eyes at her friend. "Not really a healthy kind of fun. More like a compulsion."

Jane looked at her intern with shock. "That is not true!"

"Just kidding." Darcy laughed, while getting up from the table. "However, I'm going to look for something _fun_ to do in this hicksville." She waved at her friends, when walking through the door and left.

"And I'm going back to bed." Erik groaned as he stood up from his chair. "Have a nice day you two." He said and left as well.

"What the hell?" Jane asked annoyed, when both of her colleagues had just left her with the work alone.  
Thor was still shoving his breakfast into his mouth with a big grin, not letting the woman's upset frown affect him.

Without Erik's help she would take even longer to investigate the geometry of the wormhole she thought she had seen in the picture of the foreign star constellation. If that wasn't a wormhole, then how could it be explained, that stars she had never seen before appeared out of nowhere on earth? The astrophysicist sighed and got up from the table, after finishing her breakfast. She walked over to her Jacket and took her notebook out of the pocket. She opened the pages and searched for the wormhole metrics, she had written into the book. Einstein and Rosen had explained the bridges as some sort of sheets or congruent parts, which were joined by hyperplane. Meaning, one could put two dimensions on top of each other - like layers - and for example jump from one to the next, so that there was no distance nor a time barrier. But how did this theory fit to the ones of Thor and John? There had to be a connection somewhere. John had described it as a bridge made out of matter, while Thor talked about a tree, that linked the worlds to each other. Maybe, this matter, her former lover had talked about, were the bricks that formed the branches of the tree Thor meant. _Now, how does a child get to an apple in a tree?_ She looked into the emptiness, so she could imagine a boy or a girl standing in front of an apple tree. There were 3 solutions: waiting for the apple to fall down, climb up the tree or - and the last one was the one she liked most in the given situation - move the branches, with a helping arm, like a hook. _So, what if it is possible that one could create a helping arm and move the branches of the worlds tree together, so that two dimensions and worlds are suddenly next to each other and it isn't that hard to reach it?_ Jane, wrote the words in her notebook and made a sketch of a tree and a hook. She was so excited about this new idea, that she didn't notice, Thor had moved behind her and peeked over her shoulder at the scribbling she was making. "What are you doing?" He asked with his deep voice, almost touching her head with his cheek.

"WOAH!" Jane nearly spilled the coffee in front of her with her wavering hands in, since the man had startled her. She had totally forgotten that he was still there. "Jesus, Thor! You can't just sneak up to people that are in the middle of their thoughts!"

"Sorry." The God's son chuckled, seeing the tousled hair of the woman in front of him. "What is Jesus?" He asked interested.

Jane's eyes widened, but not for long. She was getting used to the weird questions of this man, who didn't seem to know a lot about this world. "Never mind." She said and waved it off.

"Nevertheless, what _are_ you doing?" Thor asked again, because she had not answered yet.

"I'm doing research on my investigations." She answered with a voice that said: _isn't that obvious?_

Thor's thunderous laugh echoed through the room. "That is your idea of fun?" He asked her, still giggling.

"Yes - uh no!" the astrophysicist didn't know to be honest. "It is important work, alright? If I won't do it, then no one will."

"Maybe." Thor came closer to her and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"HEY!" The woman yelled outraged. She jumped up and tried to reach the notebook in the man's hands, but he held it too high and she was to small. "Very funny." She snorted, when she gave up. She held her hand up, so that Thor could lay it into her hands. "Give it back."

"No." The blond was seemingly having fun with mocking her.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"You have plenty of time to do research. I want to do something with you that is for the both of us a joy."

The woman crossed her arms. "And what do you have in mind?" She asked with piercing eyes.

Thor raised his hands as a resigning gesture. "Not like that." He said laughing. "Don't worry, I respect your private space. No, I don't know. What do you mortals do, to have fun?" He asked self assured.

 _Mortals?_ The woman shook her head with a resigning smile. "Fine." She said. "I'll figure something out. Can I have my book back now?" She asked and opened her hand again. The muscled man released a smug grin and lay the notebook into her hands, whereupon she put it back into her pocket of the jacket. "Let's have a walk first then, since I have no idea what this town has to offer."

"Good. After you." He held the door open with a charming smile.

* * *

Loki was sitting in the library at a window seat, reading Hamlet. He had needed a distraction from his thoughts, so he had decided to look for a book he hadn't read yet.  
It was something that he and Jane shared, especially in the cold time of the year. When they were living together in his apartment in New York they had been reading every evening. Jane would sit on a pillow on the windowsill in front of the best view of the city. She would take a break once and a while and let her eyes run over the skyscrapers and thousands of lights. Loki would sit in his armchair with propped up legs on a stool and watch her inconspicuously every now and then. He loved how she reacted to the text, sometimes she laughed or chuckled to herself, sometimes she got a sad frown and he had to hide a smirk when she tried to hide her tears, by quickly wiping them away. She loved to read science fiction, biographies or documentaries, while he was more fond of the classic literature. He had read a lot of books from _'1984'_ over _'Anna Karenina'_ , _'Frankenstein'_ \- which was by far one of his favorites -, _'Siddhartha'_ , _'A Tree Grows in Brooklyn'_ to _'The Great Gatsby'_ and more.

He asked the librarian for a classic story and she gave him Shakespear's books. He had read Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth, however he didn't know Hamlet yet. He was a fast reader and even though the phrases were dry and long, it was no problem for him to understand, but the book didn't satisfy him that much. It was quite ironically really, to be reading about a guy, who takes revenge on his uncle, the new king. He could feel into the struggles of the man, yet he did not understand why Ophelia had to die in the end. It had never bothered him that most of the stories in the books he read had tragic endings, however this time it did. What was the punchline of the story? Never fight to be with your true love, because she will die anyways? Great, what a stupid moral. He shelved the 500 pages book and sighed, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them again he was just in time to see a young woman standing in front of a pub, talking to three or four men. Well, standing was an overstatement, she was rather faltering. _Darcy._ The Demigod looked at the drunk friend of his former lover. Why was she drunk? It wasn't even past seven yet and she looked like she had been drinking since 10 o'clock in the morning. Maybe he could take advantage out of this situation. Was Jane with her? He peered to the other side of the street, but it didn't seem like it. He stood up from his seat and collected the books on the table, so he could put them back where they came from. He hung his jacket around his shoulders sweepingly and left the library with a "Goodbye".

The Demigod strode slowly towards the pub. He didn't change his appearance, he wanted to talk to Darcy as himself. The brown-haired woman glanced over to him, but she hadn't recognized him until now. Her eyes wandered back to the men she was talking to, but made a halt all of a sudden and snapped back at him. Her eyes widened as she saw that she hadn't been mistaken. "John." She whispered more to herself as she saw who was walking towards her.

"Hello Darcy." The mysterious man with long black hair smirked at the woman, who was gazing at him like she had seen a ghost. "Oh my god." She managed to say, but nothing more as she wavered in his direction.

"How have you been?" He asked nicely, as if it was the most normal thing they met in New Jersey in the middle of nowhere.

"Fine. But..." She shook her head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" There was confusion in her voice.

"I could ask you the same." He replied smoothly.

"We are here to do researches." Darcy answered proudly, however she slurred her speech.

"We?" The God of Mischief sounded as if he was surprised. "So you are here with Erik and Jane?" As if he didn't know.

"Yes. We were investigating some kind of bridge and then a storm came - and a man, who is all muscly an stuff - and then more men came and they stole all our equipment and now I'm having a drink." Darcy explained.

"That sounds like a chaos." Loki chuckled. If he hadn't known what he knew, he had not understood at all what she was saying.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

"So where is Jane?" Loki had to ask that question, he couldn't bare it any longer.

"None of your business!" Darcy smiled self-assured at the man and raised a finger. "You should stay faaaaaaaaaar away from her." She made a movement with her hand that meant something like 'as far as possible'.

Loki crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? And why is that?"

"Because she is finally doing fine without you, now that she has that super hot, strange dude she's flirting with."

Loki clenched his teeth and tried to stay calm. "It wasn't easy for me either you know." He tried to explain himself.

"You left her, you prick!" Darcy grinned wickedly. "Then you just should have thought about your decision before it was too late."

"Where is she?" He tried to ignore the harsh words that were spoken to him.

"Probably having a fun time with _Thor_." She gave weight to the name as if it was something holy and wiggled with her brows.

"Where?"

"I'm not gonna tell yoouuu." She sung the words like a five-year old, mocking another child. _Enough._ Loki thought. She wasn't going to say anything. He pressed his hand on her forehead roughly, so that Darcy fell backwards and the Demigod had to catch her so she stayed on her feet. The locals at the bar were already looking strangely at the two, so he had to do this quick without getting noticed. He entered the mind of the woman as fast as possible and erased the memory of this meeting. "You will stay here all night." The man told her. "And you will not remember anything you did tonight." He added. Darcy nodded dumbfounded and Loki released her, so she could talk to those douche bags again.

He sighed when he walked through the street. _This town isn't that big, how could it be so hard to find the woman_ \- he did not end his thoughts, because a sight interrupted his mind. There in a restaurant was Jane, _his_ Jane sitting with the braggart that was his brother. The astrophysicist was looking exactly like he had remembered, just as perfectly and beautiful as she always had been. The long dark blond hair fell softly over her shoulders and her smile was brighter as ever before. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked at Thor with the exact same look she had always given him. He felt his heart beating against his chest strongly. There was a mixture of feelings inside of him. The excitement of seeing his love again and the rage that got bigger and bigger, since Jane was ogling Thor.  
He had to talk to her. He needed to talk to her. But how? He couldn't go inside like himself, he had to test her first and find out if she had fallen all the way for his brother or if she still had feelings for him. But how? He thought of Darcy, who he had told to stay in the bar and would forget everything anyways in the morning. _Perfect,_ he thought while changing into the feisty woman with dark hair before entering the restaurant.

 _Be Darcy_ , he thought while walking to the table the two _love-birds_ were sitting, _be Darcy, be Darcy._  
"So." Loki spoke in the woman's voice, when he had reached the table. "I show up to work at the lab slash the empty house." He grabbed a chair at the adjoining table and took a seat, while snatching a knife and one of the breads in the breadbasket. "But since you were not there and were not working, I fully expected you to be moping around in your trailer, obsessing about you-know-who." He spread butter on the slice of bread. "But you're not! You are wearing lady clothes, you even took a shower didn't you! You smell good." He had to say that, since she really did. The scent of the woman he loved was something he couldn't escape from. He quickly took a bite of the bread to shake it off and gazed at Jane, who was looking at him reproachfully, signing towards Thor, who was smiling amusingly at the both of them, awaiting an explanation. "You-know-who?"

Oh, so his charming brother didn't know about him, well then, he had done the right thing in assaulting the couple with the truth.

"You remember my ex, I told you about?" She asked Thor. "From whom I gave you the clothes?"  
Thor nodded.

 _My clothes?_ Loki eyed his brother confused. That were his clothes? He hadn't even recognized them. Of course he hadn't. They were far more tight than when he was wearing them. The rage grew inside of him. So now Jane was giving Thor his old human clothes? _Well done, woman._ He thought angrily. _That must have been love, if you can give them away so easily to a good-looking muscled stranger._

"It's complicated." Jane started carefully, how would she explain that she still loved her ex-boyfriend to a man she was interested in? She probably shouldn't.  
Loki was sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for Jane's explanation. _Complicated_ sounded good. It sounded like something that she hadn't processed yet. Maybe she did still love him.

"He..." she took a deep breath, searching for the right words, "went away." She then added and looked at Thor as if she was expecting a horrifying reaction.

The way she said the words and the expression on her face while doing so, made him feel like he choked. There was sadness in her eyes, he was sure of it. He felt sentiment growing inside of him and he wished nothing more than to lean in and kiss the woman, while taking her into his arms. Nevertheless it only lasted a moment, since Jane managed to burst the atmosphere with the next words: "Yeah he never explained it to me and I never heard from him again." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "So, I can't say anything else than _asshole_."

"I am sorry to hear that." Thor said understanding. "You do not deserve that."

"Oh, and you are the one who is authorized to judge over her?" The fake Darcy asked the man tauntingly.

Now Jane looked at her friend more than confused. "Are you saying I deserve that?"

"No." Loki quickly said. "But Thor is claiming you a little bit too much, don't you think?"

"I am not at all." Thor stated nicely.

"Maybe you should leave now, Darcy." Jane whispered. "I would like to be alone with him."

"Well then!" Darcy slapped the table with her hand as she got up. "I'll see you around. Have a good time." She hissed through her teeth, almost as if she didn't mean it.

"Okaaay." Jane breathed, while rolling her eyes in confusion, when she watched her best friend leaving the restaurant with big steps. "That was kind of strange."

"Maybe she is jealous." Thor said with a smug smile.

The woman eyed him. "You are very confident, aren't you?"

"Am I not ought to be?" He asked taking another bite of his steak.

Yes, he was able to be that confident with his looks. Nevertheless she was unsure if he wasn't just conceited.

Loki clapped the door shut on his way out and didn't care that people were staring at him shocked. What was she thinking? He had never thought her to forget him that easily. _Asshole._ It was the only word that echoed in his head. _Asshole_. _Asshole._

* * *

 **A.n.: No Loki! She still loves you! Don't be stupid!**

 **Please leave votes, reviews :D thank you!**


	21. The Bastard Son

The desert was dry and hot, nevertheless he was alone there. He needed air, a space where he could be without a human soul. When Loki felt the sand under his shoes and found that nobody was around, he let his feelings go. The rage and grief, which had broadened in his mind were now visible. The tears were running down his face and the scream, he let out of his lungs was so profoundly that one could hear the sorrow out of it. The cry echoed through the desert and eventually faded. He sunk on the floor exhausted and unsatisfied.  
How could this have happened? How on earth had Thor managed to meet Jane? Had his father sent him to New Mexico on purpose or was this all a horrible, strange coincidence? He had to ask him that. But how? He was fast asleep, not reacting to anything. However his mother had told him that he could hear everything. Maybe the Demigod could create a connection between their minds, so they could talk. He had to try. The black-haired man rose from the sand and looked up to the sky.  
"Heimdall, if you please..." the inanimate words had barely escaped his lips when an enormous, colorful light beam captured the son of God before he disappeared and only left a circle of markings on the ground.

* * *

"What was that about yesterday evening?  
Darcy slowly looked up at her best friend, who was leaning towards her, whispering the question, so the two men in the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast wouldn't hear them. "What do you mean?" She asked listless, while holding her head in her hands.

"Yesterday." Jane repeated. "When you came to Isabela's Diner and made a scene."

"I did what?" Darcy asked confused.

"You came to me and Thor in the middle of our date, being all rude."

"Really? I can't remember, I had a glass or a bottle of wine too much the other evening." She massaged her temples with a pained face. It was Erik's turn to chuckle at the sight of her having a hungover this time. Darcy stopped all of a sudden drawing circles on her temples and frowned. She glanced over at Jane curiously. "Wait. You had a date?" The woman asked a little bit too loud, because Thor grinned at the question.

Jane ignored it. "We are not getting any further if one of my colleagues is drinking too much every other day." She said, sighing annoyed.

Thor laughed. "Why not? I do it all the time, it releases the spirit."

"Depends on what spirit." Darcy groaned, while laying her head on the table.

"So you are not having a problem with me hanging out with Thor?" Jane was whispering again.

"No. On the contrary, I think he is good for you, even though he is a wacko, but he helps you to get out more often and be less compulsive and more human."

The astrophysicist looked at her friend resentful. "Excuse me. I am _not_ compulsive."

"Uhm..." Darcy put a finger on her chin, her eyes went towards the ceiling, pretending that she was thinking, "yes you are." She nodded affirmatively.

Jane groaned. She felt kind of offended hearing that all the time of her best friend. Was she really a wet blanket? Well, she was working a lot. She had been throwing herself at work to be honest, since it was the only thing that had distracted her from John. Maybe Darcy was right, maybe she should let more things happen, like the day with Thor. She actually really enjoyed it with him. Before going to the diner - where Thor had given Isabela a new mug to replace the one he had broken - they visited the zoo. Jane was really surprised there was a zoo in this area, she had not expected this. Thor had made fun of almost every animal he saw, telling her stories about horses with eight legs. He was kind of crazy, maybe, but he was a pleasant companion. She had been telling him stories about her life all day long and he seemed to be really listening. Always laughing when she was telling something funny and always reacting serious about something not so funny. He also told her everything about this planet called Asgard and about the Frost Giants, he had been fighting just before he got banned by his own father, Odin. It all sounded very fanciful and strange, but she liked listening to him. She didn't know why, but she trusted him, even though her mind told her that he should see a doctor or something. Furthermore he told her stories about his brother Loki and how they were inseparable - except for now, since he was here and Loki was ruling in Asgard. It was weird to hear him talk about him, like he was real. She had read about the stories and about the so called God of Mischief and Odin the Allfather, but Thor couldn't believe his own ramblings, now could he?

"You would really like him." Thor stated credible. "He is the clever one of us and less impulsive as me. In fact he is kind of like you." He grinned at her and walked straight towards the lions. Jane followed him with her eyes, shaking her head. _How could one be as confident as him, even if probably everyone must think that he has a psychotic illness,_ the woman thought, looking at the lions, who lay in the sun, not bothered by the people taking pictures of them. Those animals did remind her of Thor, so majestic in the way of moving and the hair or mane especially. Maybe it wasn't ravings the man was telling her, maybe it was real and maybe she would make the world's most beautiful and interesting investigation they had not seen yet. So, after the time she had spent with working hard to forget her pain, maybe she should go with the flow - as Darcy always said - and start living again with the help from this - what was he again according to the stories? Oh yes - God of Thunder.

* * *

Perhaps he should not concentrate on the beautiful, mortal woman anymore, Loki thought, while flying through the universe, seeing stars and rays of light racing past him. Perhaps it was better to set his mind on his duties. He was king now and he had to do something about the Frostgiants. It would be an excellent distraction for him, so that he could forget Jane as fast as possible.

"I am sorry." Heimdall's deep voice echoed through the gate of the Bifrost, when Loki appeared in the portal. He looked at the Demigod with an anxious frown. "Sometimes I wish I could not see." He said.

"Well you do." The God of Mischief replied coldly. "I have to go to Jotunheim, please bring me there."

"What is your purpose in Jotunheim?" The dark-skinned guardian asked.

"I have to undo what my brother has started." Loki explained.

The gatekeeper looked at him doubtful, nevertheless he put the sword in the Bifrost. "You should know," the words - careful, yet forceful - slipped his mouth before he turned the sword, "that Jane still -"

"Nothing I need to know." Loki interrupted the man. "You shall not talk about her anymore." He hissed, when walking to the gate. "Now open it!" He demanded.

Heimdall looked like he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind. He turned the sword and strokes of lightning appeared in the area as Loki disappeared once more.

* * *

"Erik, please listen." Jane was getting upset. Why was her friend so stubborn? "If the _Bifrost_ or the _Rainbow bridge_ as the mythology calls it, is the 'hook' that can grab the so-called branches and pull a realm towards another realm, then we may have discovered our bridge that leads us to other dimensions!" Her voice revealed her excitement about the idea she had the other day.

"That sounds insane! Can't you hear yourself?"

Thor was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee calmly, as if Erik wasn't badmouthing his theories and stories. Meanwhile Darcy was playing Candycrush on her phone.

"Maybe it sounds crazy, but I really do think that we could find something new and exciting here! We just have to investigate my theory and maybe even more so, we could discover something else."

"There are no Gods in this world Jane. There are people like you and me, dying of old age, not having magical powers in them.

"In this world there are none, that is right." Thor interfered.

Selvig turned at the man and made a placating movement with his hands. "Please, Thor, just stay out of this."

Jane ignored the two men and started pacing up and down again agitatedly . "You stay with what you know then. I'll be open for new opportunities, I don't want to do research on what we know. I want to investigate something amazing, something incredible."

"DAMN IT!" Darcy yelled, attracting the attention of the others. "Sorry." She quickly said. "I almost cracked my record."

Erik turned back to the astrophycist. "I am a scientist Jane, not a dreamier adventurer or a treasure hunter." He continued the discussion as if nothing had happened.

"Well and I want to be a discoverer. I want my name printed in books, where it says something like: _'Jane Foster, first woman that discovered the Bridge to other dimensions. The woman who made Einstein and Rosen proud, because she made the theories come true and alive. They do now not only exist on paper.'_  
A few thousand years ago the world was known to be flat! It was described as a plate or a disc. If there hadn't been someone who had set sail to the unknown and dangerous waters, it may as well still be flat in our eyes! I am going to discover the unknown and that's that!"

* * *

Darkness shrouded the icy and cold planet, where the giants were enthroned. Nevertheless the son of Odin didn't care about the coldness nor the darkness, it somehow reflected the depths of his soul. He knew he had to do something about Laufey. The man he hated most. How could he leave an innocent child to die outside in the cold? He could not understand. Moreover he was found by a man, who only used him to create peace one day by becoming allies with the oblivious giants. _Disgusting_. Yes, Odin would receive the peace he desired, but the more important thing was that _he_ would get the pride of a father he deserved. If he could not have the girl, than at least he could have that.  
He came closer to the ruined temple, where Laufey ruled. His steps became bigger as he approached. He made a gesticulation to make sure Heimdall's gaze was shrouded when he looked at him. The Demigod entered the hall of the temple. Shafts of light shined through the damaged ceiling, apart from that the space had a vapid and sad taste.

Suddenly guards surrounded him from all sides, with weapons pointing at him. Loki saw Laufey approaching with firm and slow steps. The king of Jotunheim looked at him with hatred in his eyes and towered over him threateningly. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

Loki shuddered when hearing his voice, nevertheless he stayed calm. "I've come alone and unharmed." He replied.

"To what end?" Laufey asked confused.

"To make you another proposition."

Laufey's puzzled look made way for an expression that showed realization. "So you are the one who let us into Asgard."

"Once, yes. You're welcome." Loki smirked confidently.

"My men are dead and have no Casket. You are a deceiver." The giant lashed out and grabbed the God of Mischief around the throat. Normally this caused Asgardians to freeze painfully, but Loki stayed calm and stood his ground.

"You have no idea what I am." The Demigod said, while he felt the blueness spread on his face and torso. He watched the icy giant stare in shock amused. "Hello father." He hissed.

Bewildered the king released him and Loki's humanly color came back immediately. He sized up his long lost son with an intrigued expression. "Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

"No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

"Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you." He said emotionless.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will have the Casket."

The king eyed his son thoroughly. "Why would you do this?"

"When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds. Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could."

"This is a great day for Jotunheim. Asgard is finally ours." Laufey cheered.

Loki shook his head fearless. "No. Asgard is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told." The confidence of the man wasn't real, it was only played, nevertheless it helped, since Laufey seemed to consider the proposition.  
"I accept." He replied.

"You will hear from me." Loki said and dismissed himself, leaving the temple with a slight smile on his face.

When he emerged out of the Bifrost again, Heimdall now looked angry at him. "You shrouded my gaze again." He said reproachfully.

"You have great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?" The Demigod cocked his head.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him"

"Exactly. Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

There was silence for a moment. It was sharp as a knife, when the Gatekeeper narrowed his eyes. "Yes." Was the only thing he said.

"Good. Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started." He uttered forceful, while leaving the observatory, heading for the Castle of Asgard.

* * *

 **A/n.: Damn Loki! There's a lot of rage going on in that head of yours.**

 **Sooooo! Hope you liked this chapter :D Please let me know if you did!**

 **(I do not own the sentences used from Thor's script :-) )**


	22. The Greater Good

The sky outside the small town was grey and clouded and the cold winter air tickled her nose. Jane covered herself with the furred collar of her coat to shield her face from the snowflakes coming from the sky. Winter had arrived soon this year, as she remembered yesterday she hadn't needed a jacket yet. She was walking slowly, step by step, since her feet sank into the depths of the snow. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to continue walking, due to her fear of freezing.

"Jane." A man's voice reached out to her through the snow storm. It was a calm and dark voice, nevertheless with a tender undertone. She looked around and found a silhouette not far from her standing in the white landscape. She couldn't recognize anyone yet, but she knew the voice. Her eyes were narrowed as she moved closer to the man.

"Jane." He said again, this time more forceful. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. Her heart was pounding strongly against her chest. She hadn't seen him for a long time and now he was standing before her, in the middle of nowhere. The dark, long hair was waving in the wind and the snowflakes were dancing around him, as if he was controlling him. He did not wear winter's cloths, merely a suit.

"Aren't you freezing?" Jane asked confused, looking at the man's outfit.

"No." John answered. "Don't you remember? I was never cold."

That was the truth. He had never felt the cold as she did. She hated the winter and its stinging air, however John had been walking through the iciness as if it was a climatic spa. It was like he didn't feel the cold at all. Whenever they were outside and she couldn't feel herself anymore, John took her hands or wrapped himself around her to warm her. He never shivered and his skin always had the same temperature - not warm, but not cold either-, which was something she had thought about, yet never really considered to look into.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked when her common sense had returned.

"I wanted to congratulate you." He said in a cruel and unfeeling voice.

"With what?" She asked dumbfounded. Why congratulate? And why was he being so distant towards her?

"With your marriage." He replied just as coldly and signed towards some people standing nearby. It was Thor - wearing a suit as well - receiving the congratulations of the guests. Now Jane felt the confusion spread inside of her. "I didn't marry him." She answered offended. "I barely know -" She didn't finish the sentence, due to the fact that she had gazed down on the robes she was wearing. _A wedding dress?_ This was bizarre. Especially because it was a princess gown, like she knew from the Disney Cinderella movie. She would never wear a dress like that! What on earth was going on?  
"How did you find out?" She asked.

"It was on the internet everywhere." John replied, with dead eyes. "The most famous astrophysicist marries the God of Thunder. Well done." The hatred was visible and hearable. "I guess I was too plain for you, was I? I am sorry that I am not a _God_." He hissed.

"No!" Jane cried out. "You were never plain to me! I would have married you, if you would not have left me!"

"Well, it is too late for that now, is it?" The man put his hand in the inside pocket of his blazer and grabbed something. It was a gun.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The woman was outraged seeing the weapon in John's hand.

"I am going to kill him." He answered and before Jane could do anything he aimed the gun at Thor and shot once, striking him in the middle of his chest. The God fell backwards, looking at Jane in shock, before hitting the ground. Blood was pouring out of his wound and a red stream was making its way through the white snow, right up to her feet.

"NO!" She screamed in aghast, woke up with a start. She was sitting upright in her bed, panting as if she had just finished a marathon. She looked around, but her trailer was dark and empty, there was nobody there except for herself. Her heart was racing and she felt herself tearing up. She quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped the drips of sweat away from her forehead. She hadn't been dreaming about John for a long time and especially not about something as cruel as this. What was her mind playing at? As if John would kill Thor! He probably wouldn't care about her getting married to anyone anyway, and on top of that he would never meet him.

"JANE?!" She heard the God's voice burst through the trailer's walls. "Jane? Are you alright?" He knocked.

"YES!" She quickly answered, jolting up from the bed, answering the door. Thor was standing in front of her in a t-shirt and boxershorts - which wasn't a bad sight at all - looking at her worried. "Sorry, I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you are fine." He explained, when seeing that she was still alive and well.

"Yes, I had a nightmare." Jane replied, looking at the man conscience-stricken. "I am sorry for waking you."

"No problem." He replied, waving it away. "I wish you a good night then, miss Jane." He said and nodded at her respectfully, before turning around to leave.

"Wait." Jane descended the steps of the entrance quickly and grabbed his arm. "Would you stay with me?" She didn't want to be alone and it maybe helped her to abate.

The blond man smiled at her, seemingly feeling honored about this invitation. "Of course." He said, entering the trailer.

"What was your dream about?" He asked, when he was sitting on a chair, next to the bed. He was eyeing the woman curious.

Jane grabbed a pillow and pressed it tightly against her chest. "Nothing of importance." She said shrugging it off. "It was just an unpleasant dream."

Thor nodded. "I know dreams like that." He said dreamily. "I dreamed yesterday night, that I was awaited at the coronation, but I couldn't go, because a meerkat - that's what those strange animals, peering all day long into the distance are called right? - stole my hammer and without Mjolnir I couldn't go to the coronation. Thus I told my father and he disarmed me, being ashamed, while you stood next to Odin telling him that if I wanted to be king, I should do a table dance."

Jane burst out laughing. "How is that even unpleasant? That is just funny."

"Not when you are experiencing it yourself at that moment!" He retorted with a mocking smile.

The astrophysicist met Thor's gaze. She held the eye contact upright and smiled at the man, sitting in front of her bed. He was very handsome indeed. A different kind of handsome than John, but not for the worse at all. He had managed to make her laugh, even though she was thinking - no she even had been dreaming - about her ex. That was something not even Darcy had managed over the last months.

"Thor?" Jane's voice was cautious. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever loved someone, who left you and you could not forget about him?" She didn't know why she asked it, but she just wanted to talk to someone, who could maybe understand her.

"You mean like you and your ex?" He asked interested. Jane blushed. Of course he would know what she was talking about. _Stupid thinking._ She didn't answer.

"No I have not, to be honest." Thor replied. "But I lost my father recently." His eyes showed sadness for a brief moment.

"I know how that feels like." Jane reached out for his shoulder and lay a soothing hand on it. "I lost both of my parents." She merely said.

"I am sorry." Thor said, looking at her understanding.

"I am sorry too." She replied, when seeing his sad eyes.

Silence.

The scientist decided to talk about something else, before the atmosphere would get too gloomy. "Have you never loved a woman?" She asked curious. Jane had been astonished to hear that, since he didn't think that he never had gotten an offer.

Thor chuckled at her nosiness. "A lot of women have loved me, nevertheless I never had sentiments for them, not like the feelings, they presented me."

"Hm." Jane looked at him thoughtful. "Why not?"

"I assume that the right woman wasn't amongst them yet." He smirked at the scientist, who felt her cheeks flush again. Thor's look was soft and kind and there was a tenderness in his expression, which the woman could not completely construe. Was he interested in her as well? Suddenly butterflies emerged from the depths of her stomach. _No this could not be!_ She hadn't felt like this in a long time and now it happened with Thor? She had thought the curiosity towards Thor had only emerged out of the stories he was telling and his confidence. And how all of it reminded her of her former love. However now she had to accept reluctantly that she did have feelings for him. She gathered all her courage and asked: "Would you stay with me?"

Thor looked at her surprised, yet flattered. "You would want that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, right?" She chuckled. "I think, if you'd stay here that I could sleep better." She quickly tried to explain, so there wouldn't be a too awkward situation.

"Alright." He said smiling. He got up from his chair and Jane moved over on her bed, so Thor could sit down next to her. He leaned his head against the wall and opened his arms, so the small scientist could lay her head on his chest. He stroke her shoulders with his firm hand softly, while the breathing of the woman became more and more fluent and slower. Jane only noticed half that she was nestling against Thor completely, which would have been embarrassing if she would be awake, but now she didn't care. Thor didn't seem to either, he even pressed her slightly more against his chest, giving her an almost unnoticeable kiss on her hair, before she fell asleep completely.

* * *

 _Thor_ , he thought detesting, walking towards Odin's chambers. _He probably doesn't even know how to read._ The steps were echoing through the halls, he made a lot of noise in his anger. How could she even be interested in his retarded brother? She needed someone to talk to, who could keep pace with her intelligence, and Thor certainly couldn't, _that_ Loki was sure of. He could never content her and her thirst for knowledge.  
When the Demigod opened the doors of the chamber he saw his mother sitting next to the bed, Odin was laying in. She looked up and wanted to greet her son joyfully, but seemed to be dubious about it. "What happened?" She asked worried.

"Nothing." Loki lied.

"Something has happened. There is grief in your eyes." Her soft voice reached the ears of the man like balm. He wanted to tell her everything so that he could be comforted by her, nevertheless he was not a child anymore. His mother could neither help him, nor make the pain go away. So he quickly waved his childish thoughts away from his mind and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No. I am worried about the Frostgiants. I wanted to talk to them to propose peace, however they didn't seem to be cooperative." He lied again.

"They never were." Frigga stated. "Your father has tried to make an agreement with them for ages. They never accepted."

"I have to talk to father about that." He said.

"He is listening, but you will not receive any answers." His mother countered.

"I know." Loki sighed. "However I wish to be alone with him."

Frigga nodded respectfully and got up from her seat. When she past her son - who was still standing in front of the door -, she lay a hand on his cheek and her eyes met his. The warmth and softness of her hands spread through Loki's body. She looked at him as if she wanted to find answers in his eyes, so he closed them quickly to prevent her from seeing the tears that had now reached his eyeballs. The God's wife decided to not further ask, thus she left the two men alone.

Loki closed the door, quickly as his mother left the room and turned around to face the sleeping man.  
"Hello father." It was the same disgusted voice he had made, when he had said those words to Laufey. "I would like to talk to you about something..." he paused and thought about the right words, " _important_. I think you know that I am right, so if you please, I would be very thankful if you would open your mind and let me in, so you can give me answers." Loki sighed. He had never done this before. He could control minds for brief purposes, but he wasn't able to read them. He breathed in deeply before he closed his eyes and entered the dimension of the unknown thoughts that belonged to his father. There was blackness everywhere. Nothing to be seen. He hesitated. Odin would never let him in, why was he even trying? Suddenly, a shape appeared in front of him. It was small, but bright. The figure approached him and he recognized the Allfather. "Hello Loki." He breathed slowly and calmly.

"Father." Loki cocked his head and stood ground.

"Your resentment has dominated you." He stated.

"Perhaps." Loki replied. "I want answers."

"Do not let hatred rule over the nine realms." His voice was solid, yet his eyes showed anxiety.

He clenched his teeth. "I _said_ , I want answers." The Demigod resisted the urge of screaming.

"Then ask." Odin looked at his son patiently.

"Your purpose, in sending Thor to earth..." he felt saliva entering his mouth, which the anger had caused, "what was it?"

"He had to be punished." Odin answered.

"But why earth? Why not Jotunheim or any other planet?"

"He would learn his lesson there, since the people do not believe in us and magic anymore."

"And why New Mexico?" Loki's voice was threatening. There was a dangerous undertone in his hissing, which reminded of a serpent.

Odin watched his son shifting his weight from one leg to the other in eagerness. He didn't say anything, he just stood there with a sad frown.

"TELL MEEE!" Loki couldn't hold his temper anymore. He needed his father to talk and he wanted to hear the truth.

"Jane Foster."

The words hit Loki like a lightning bolt. He knew it! He had known for a while, but he had never thought it to be the truth. His father had sent Thor to New Mexico, in front of Jane's feet on purpose. He felt his eyes watering again, not believing what he was hearing. "Wha-?" his voice was weak and full of shock.

"Jane Foster." The Allfather repeated. "She is the only one to open Thor's heart, so he can be the man I know him to be."

"So you _made_ me leave her?" Loki couldn't control his body anymore, he felt his hands shaking.

"I merely suggested it."

"YOU FORBID ME TO LEAVE ASGARD!" He yelled so loud that it hurt his own ears.

"It was for your own good." The God didn't seem to let the words near him.

"How is _that_ my own good?" He asked tearful, trembling.

"You could have taken a wife in Asgard and forget about that mortal. I wanted to protect you from more pain." He answered.

The dark-haired man couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

"Time has come for Thor to take the throne."

"So all of this, just to put this brute and idiot of a God on the throne?" This was completely insane and this could not be true. "Why didn't you just let me be king?"

"Because Thor is the elder one, he deserved a fair chance."

"By destroying MY LIFE?!" Now he had to resist the urge of choking his own father.

Odin sighed and put up his conciliating expression. "You will understand one day. It is for the greater good." Was his answer.

"Oh yes, the greater good." Loki laughed spitefully. "The greater good will see how my happiness will effect theirs."

"Don't be selfish, boy!" Odin was getting angry now. "We, as the wiser rulers, have to sacrifice things in life."

The Demigod shook his head tauntingly. "That is easy for you to say, still being together with the woman you love."

Odin's face softened. "You don't seem to know how much I have lost in my long life." He answered.

Loki smirked sarcastically. "What, like your eye? Oh yes, that is indeed a highly payed sacrifice father."

"I've lost far more than that."

"How could I know? You never told us." It wasn't an understanding tone he spoke with, it was more of a reproachful statement.

Odin made a resigning movement with his hand. "Well then, I should tell you about-"

"ENOUGH!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't care about your losses at the moment, all I care about is Jane and you took her from me!"

"You left her." Odin replied. "It was your choice, not mine."

The tears didn't stop running, he wanted to hurt the man in front of him. Hurt him as much as Odin had hurt him. However the Allfather started to fade from his visual field. "I am sorry my son. You will understand. Please don't make grave mistakes while ruling my realms." He said before he disappeared completely.

Loki returned to the physical world grief-stricken. He could have never believed that his father was capable in hurting his own son like that. Did nobody love him? Frigga did. Yes she did, but it was not the same as the love he had received from Jane or the love he would like to receive from a father.

He strode back to his chambers and felt limb and empty. He wanted to be left alone, to be drowning in his sorrow, but he didn't get far. At the horizon of Asgard he saw a beam of light reaching into the sky. Heimdall had opened the Bifrost. _Oh no, he didn't!_ The God of Mischief clenched his fists. Probably the warriors three wanted to save Thor. It seemed everyone had deserted him. His father, his brother, his lover, his friends and now the gatekeeper, who was sworn to obey him. No! This wouldn't do, not with him. _This will have consequences!_ He spun around angrily, walking into the direction of the vault.

* * *

 **A/n.: Well, I guess I would be more than angry as well...**

 **Hello dearest people on earth, who are reading this story :D !**  
 **I know, I am super fast (compared to normally) in updating this story, that is because I have the flue at the moment! And since I don't have anything else to do, I am super bored, sooo writing is a super distraction of my life! xD Well have a nice day!**


	23. The Destroyer

The next morning Thor, Jane, Darcy and Erik were sitting at the table in the kitchen again, the only difference this time, was that everybody was sober.  
It had already become a habit these past days, eating breakfast and drinking coffee together. It was a nice custom however, it felt like they were a little family.  
Thor seemed to feel comfortable with her and her friends, since he didn't seem to make any effort to leave them.

"Don't you have a home?" Darcy asked him, after swallowing her sandwich.

"Yes, but I cannot go there." Thor answered casually.

Jane caught herself watching him. He was leaning back in his chair, sipping the coffee as if it was the best drink he had ever tasted. The pleasant smile on his face was genuinely and the astrophysicist suddenly wished that he would stay with them forever. She blinked confused at her own thoughts. Last night had been nice, sure. She had been sleeping in his arms till morning had come. It was lovely to wake up next to somebody after such a long time, she had missed that. However, she had not thought that she would already wish for stuff like that, after knowing this man only for a few days.  
Was she running away from herself and her loneliness? Or was this truly a desire of her heart? She didn't know and she didn't care. She just loved being with the handsome, strong man. Especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt, or pants -

"Jane." Erik ripped her out of her improper thoughts. The scientist looked at her friend feeling caught. "Hm?" She managed to say.

"I thought about the things you said yesterday." He started talking in a voice, as if he wanted to apologize. "And it is indeed a beautiful Theory, but you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not with that hard evidence."

Jane sighed, getting up. The woman knew that Erik was right and without the community it was hard to get the money she needed for new equipment. It was a dead-end and she was sad about it. She put her plate in the sink and wanted to turn around to walk to the table again, when she bumped into Thor, who was on his way into the kitchen. "Oh sorry." She said shyly, when parting from his strong chest again. She felt that Thor's hand had landed in her neck, while he chuckled at her attempt to walk past him, since they couldn't seem to find an agreement on who would take what side. Her eyes snapped up at him, feeling her heart beating faster at the tender look he gave her. She wanted to kiss him.

"Ahum..." Darcy cleared her throat and Jane startled from the noise. She quickly backed away ashamed, letting Thor pass and returned to the table to a smirking Darcy. 'Get a room.' The black-haired woman gestured noiselessly with her lips.

 **Knock knock knock.**

The three friends turned around and looked to the window, where three men and a woman were standing in front of. They were wearing armors and medieval clothes.

"Found you!" The man with the beard growled happily when seeing Thor.

Jane looked at the blond man, who was just about to start doing the dishes. He eyed the strange people with a baffled look. When he seemed to recognize them, the surprised expression made place for a joyful smile. "My friends!" He shouted and raced over to the door, where the four entered. He hugged them with a wide grin.  
Jane only noticed half the noise of Erik's mug that shattered on the floor. "I do not believe this." He breathed with wide eyes.

"Who are they?" Darcy asked confused.

"Oh excuse me." The bearded man said walking over to them. "Lady Sif." He pointed at the brown-haired woman, who looked divine, having a perfect face and smile. "And the warriors Three." He continued. "Surely you heard tales of Hogun the Grim," he pointed at the Asian-tinted man, "Fandral the Dashing," he gestured towards the blond man with a mustache, "and I, Volstagg the Svelte?"

There were more of them? People that believed to live in a fairy tale? This was getting more and more absurd. Jane couldn't stop gazing with her mouth open at the crowd.

"Well, perhaps I've put on a little more muscle since I was here last." The man called Volstagg stuck out his chest proudly.

The astrophysicist remembered reading something like that in the book, Erik had found in the library. "That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?" She asked confused and cocked an eyebrow. As if this man had lived back then.

"Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!"

Thor grinned and lay his hand on Hogun's shoulder. " My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

Volstagg laughed seemingly confused at Thor's words.

"Were here to take you home." Fandral said forcefully.

 _Home?_ Jane exchanged looks between the God of Thunder and his companions. No! Not when she finally got used to him.

Thor looked at his friends bewildered. "You know I can't go home. My father is..." he swallowed before continuing, "dead because of me." He looked at Jane with sad eyes. She couldn't say or do anything, she was completely baffled.

"Thor." Sif breathed. "Your father still lives."

One could have heard a pin falling on the floor after those words were spoken. The scientist watched the expression on Thor change from confusion to relieve, to anger. Why had he thought his father had died? Who had told him? She wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't want to do it in front of everyone, so she decided to wait until she was alone with him again.

* * *

So that was why his father had been seeing a clairvoyant. Loki thought, while opening the doors of the vault. He had told him that Jane was the woman, who would change Thor for good. The God of Mischief entered the vault, tightening the grip around his father's staff. He headed straight to the Casket of Ancient Winters and stroke with Gungnir at the ground only once, when the bars behind the casket faded and the huge figure of the Destroyer appeared.

"Ensure my brother does not return." Loki paused until the black metal creature stood before him. "Destroy everything."

He then beamed himself to the Observatory, walking up to Heimdall, who was standing there as if he had been waiting for him to talk. "Tell me Loki." He said calmly. "How did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King." He was driven by pure anger, not caring about the thoughts of the Guardian. Heimdall had known about Odin's plan all along. He had to, since he had seen everything. "And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And you are no longer a citizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you." The man said and grabbed his sword, ready to fight the king. Nevertheless before he could strike him, Loki took hold of something invisible, shining through both of his hands. The blue coldness was creeping up Heimdall's hands and arms, the winter's storm was raging over his head and the Gatekeeper involved more and more in a stratum of ice, yet his sword was approaching Loki slowly. The blade swung, yet luckily was stopped just inches from the Man's throat. Loki exhaled relieved and looked at the frozen lifeless man in front of him. He caught a glimpse of his blue hands and quickly put away the casket, so that his human color could spread his body again.

* * *

He stepped past Heimdall onto the control panel and inserted Gungnir into it to open the gate for the Destroyer.

"A hurricane!" Darcy shouted all of the sudden and pointed at the clouds, just outside the town.

"Get inside! And close the doors!" Erik yelled at everyone.

"Wait!" Jane interrupted the man. "Look it is not moving. We've seen this before, remember?" The scientist exchanged enthusiastic glances between her friends.

"Someone opened the Bifrost." Thor stated and looked worried at the Warriors Three and Sif.

"Somebody else coming?" Darcy asked, when something had caused a loud bang, making the sand swirl on the grounds, where the Storm had come from.

"No." Fandral answered, eyeing worried at the scenery. "Loki has forbidden anyone to leave Asgard."

"How did you get here then?" Thor asked.

"Heimdall let us." Volstagg replied.

"Then Loki must have found out." Thor stated.

Just then a sound of a battle reached them. In the distance, where the whirlwind had just been was something firing at the cars and people standing there.

Thor breathed and spun around, grabbing Jane's shoulders. "Jane you have to leave." He said harshly. "Get yourself and your friends into safety."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking at him shocked.

"I am staying here." He said self-assured.

"Thor is going to fight with us." Volstagg shouted joyfully.

He couldn't be serious! Jane glanced at the blond man.

"My friends, I am just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." He said, pointing to the town's folk.

Jane couldn't bare the thought of losing another man she liked, she had to stop this. "Well if you're staying then so am I!" She said determined.

Thor looked at her thankfully. "We need some time!" He said, running past them.

"You'll have it!" Fandral yelled with a grin, running towards the burning chaos in the distance.

"Okay, move it people!" Darcy yelled, standing in the middle of the street looking frightful, not able to move.

"Come on!" Jane pulled her sleeve, making her go along with her, while she told the people she saw to leave town. Thor was helping children getting on a truck, which Jane had brought there. "Alright, there's only space for one more." The mortal God stated and without asking, he grabbed Jane's waste hefting her on the truck.  
"Wait!" She shouted. "I want to stay."

"I will not see you getting hurt." He said to her and grabbed her hand briefly before running towards the driver. "GO!" He yelled and the truck started.

"No!" Jane gazed after Thor, who was now helping Erik and Jane, getting people into another car. The woman's sight got blocked by a fiery blast of energy that destroyed a trashcan. She turned her head and saw an enormous creature, wearing a metal armor and a helmet, walking towards her friends. It had no face, only fiery flames that came out of the helmet. Thor had not seen it yet and Darcy and Erik were busy helping people, to get into the car. Not thinking for any second longer, the woman jumped out of the car. "Ow!" She shouted, when her ankle stung, due to the impact of the landing. Nevertheless she tried to ignore the pain and ran as fast as she could towards the monster. "NOOO!" She screamed just as another fiery blast deserted the faceless head. A car in front of her friends exploded and they jolted back in shock.

"JANE! NO!" Thor shouted as he saw what she was doing.

The woman ignored him and came to a stand in front of the giant metal creature. "WAIT! DON'T!" She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the adrenaline kicking in, but she had to try. The thing in front of her turned his head towards her and seemed to look at her, even though it had no eyes. Jane didn't move. She watched the flames inside of the helmet jump.

"JANE!" She heard Thor's voice. "GET AWAY!"

She didn't react. She stood there, waiting for something to happen. She was ready for everything. Ready for flames cloaking her until she got burned. However nothing happened. The creature didn't attack her, it just stood there, not moving. Suddenly the helmet closed and its enormous hand reached out to her. _Oh no!_ Jane thought, when she felt the fingers encasing her. She started to fight against the grip, but without any luck.

A sound of metal clashing into metal got her attention. Thor had gotten a car door and dashed with it into the giant's leg. The creature turned around towards him and opened its helmet again. Fiery light filled its inside. "THOR! RUN!" Jane screamed and saw how he luckily dodged the blast. She started to kick against the armor. "LET ME GO!" But it didn't let her go. It walked with her towards a house, where it placed her on a roof, roughly, yet without hurting her and turned towards Thor again.

 _What the heck?_ Had this monster just spared her? "HEY! LET ME DOWN!" The woman yelled enraged, since she was now imprisoned on a housetop.

Thor looked at her puzzled. He didn't seem to understand it either. Just when Jane wanted to scream again, someone jumped from behind her, raising a gigantic spear and inserting it into the beast. It was lady Sif, who was grabbing onto her spear so she wouldn't fall off the creature. The metal giant sunk on its knees and the fiery energy inside of it faded.

What had just happened? Jane was sitting on the rooftop peering at the scenery. She searched for Thor, who was smiling at Sif, yet not for long, since the metal creature recharged itself again and rose, ready to attack once more.

* * *

 **A/n.: Yeah, what the heck, Jane? Why would a monster like that spare your life? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	24. Her Courage

"WAIT! DON'T!" He heard the woman he loved cry. She was standing in front of the Destroyer as if it was a man to reason with. Was she trying to stop the attack with words? Loki was sitting on the throne, staring into emptiness, though his mind was connected to the black metal creature. He exhaled harried and massaged his brows. What was she thinking? She didn't even know who was behind all this, was she trying to get killed? Would she really give her life to save Thor - a person she barely knew - so heroically?

She deserved to die, right then and there, if only for her stupidity. However he did not have the heart to conduct it. With a resigning groan he let the Destroyer take her and put her on top of the roof. If he would not be as enraged as he was, he would have found it amusing how she tried to fight the metal giant with her bare hands and feet. He shook his head crossly at the woman. Yes she had more courage than most humans he knew, nevertheless this courage would get her killed some day.

It reminded him of the day, when they had just been on their way home from a company event of his work. He had brought Jane with him a few times to events like that, so that she would see where he worked and she wouldn't get scared again about him cheating on her. Additionally, so that she couldn't find out that he had been lying about his business trips, he imprinted memories into his colleagues' brains about them spending weekends and other days together.  
It had been a warm summer evening and they both had a great time, making fun of his employer, since he had been quite drunk.

 _"He reminds me of a squirrel." Jane stated, when they walked home - since she always wanted to stroll when it was warm, which Loki didn't mind at all._

 _The Demigod chuckled at her words. "A squirrel?"_

 _"Yes, because he was eating all the time, having his cheeks crowded the entire evening."_

 _Loki guffawed. His love dared to call Dr. Blois a squirrel._

 _"And his front teeth! They are huge!" She added, imitating his face with a giggle._

 _"Yes, you are right." The half god was still laughing, when he wanted to put his arm around her shoulders when four men interrupted him, who came around the corner, walking towards them with angry frowns._

 _"That is the scammer!" One of the men raised a finger at Loki. "That is the man who stole the money!" They surrounded the black-haired man menacingly._

 _"Gentlemen!" The God of Mischief stayed calm, looking at them amused. "I did not steal anything from anyone and I really don't know what this posturing is about."_

 _"Our boss, mr. Zhao told us differently." One of them replied. "You are mr. Mckenzie, right?"_

 _"I might be." Loki answered with a smug grin on his face. "Depends on who's asking."_

 _"It's him alright." Another man eyed the Demigod with an angry frown. Loki recognized him as the bodyguard of the client, he had seen one week ago. Mr. Zhao had made a 3 million Dollar deal with the company. The God of Mischief had been there for overseeing the agreement they had retained on paper. In the contract Dr. Blois and he had created, mr. Zhao would sign for a deal, where he would give the company 3 million Dollars and get absolutely nothing back for it.  
"His company only rose, because he earned money from my losses." Dr. Blois had explained to the Half-god. "I want to repay him and I am sure you will be able to convince him to sign this contract."  
His boss wasn't the nicest person on earth. To say the least, he was very unsympathetically. However, he was a man to Loki's liking. He made it possible for him to test his skills on manipulating. Since he had promised to Jane in silent, that he would not use illusions anymore, he had no other choice than manipulating, however he won and mr. Zhao signed willingly and happily for an offer he could not recline, yet made him lose millions of Dollars._

 _"Now, now." Loki rose his hands in the air as a sign of peace-offering. "I did not steal anything, your boss merely gave the money to us by his own will."_

 _"You talked him into it, you rat!" The bodyguard raised a finger at the black-haired man. "And I will skin you alive for doing so!"_

 _"NO!" Jane shouted out of nowhere. "You are four men and he is one, have you got no dignity?" She reared up in front of her love as if she wanted to protect him with her tiny form._

 _"Jane." Loki whispered in her ear. "I don't think they will listen to you."_

 _"I don't care!" She yelled, turning back to the contentious humans. "John just told you, he did not steal it, now leave us be!"_

 _The four men started laughing at the small woman posing before her lover like a mother protecting her child. "What a lovely beast you've got here Mckenzie." The bodyguard walked over to the woman, holding a knife on her cheek, which made her froze. "You need her for protection?" He smiled wickedly at the Demigod, while he ran the blade over her face. Loki's vision got blurred by a red haze. Fury had started seething inside of him. "Mess with me, fine, mess with my woman, you'll be sorry." He hissed through his teeth._

 _"Maybe I will have fun with her before I skin you both." He licked her skin on her face, which made Jane snap out of her state. She slapped the man in front of her so hard that he tumbled a few steps backwards._

 _"What the..." Was the only thing he could say, holding his hand on his cheek, where she had just hit him._

 _"Do NOT touch me!" The astrophysicist yelled with furious eyes at the disgusting worm._

 _"Jane." Loki was now at her side tearing her away from the bodyguard. "You should go now." His voice was low, yet demanding._

 _"NO!" She shouted. "I will not leave you alone with these madmen!"_

 _"You will." He said harshly, pushing her towards the streets. He waved at a cab, which stopped in front of them._

 _"If you run now, we will find you and your sweetheart either way!" The bodyguard shouted angrily, seeing the man and the woman getting into a taxi._

 _"NO! DO NOT MAKE ME!" Jane tried to rip herself out of his grip, nevertheless to no avail. Loki opened the door and pushed her inside of it. "One Central Park." He told the driver and slammed the door shot, ignoring the raging Jane in the front seat. Luckily the driver did as he was told and drove away._

 _The black-haired God now turned back to the group of men standing on the sidewalk with a baffled expression. "You are not running?" One of them asked amused._

 _"No." He replied coldly, walking past them towards a side road._

 _The men followed him into the dark alley naively. "It is a shame you sent her away." The biggest of all stated chuckling with a vile expression. "I would have loved to see her in pain." His smile faded, just before Loki stabbed his knife through his throat, making the man gag blood, while he fell on the floor slowly, going limp. The other three stared at Loki in confusion and disbelief.  
"I told you, you'll be sorry." He hissed, while he grabbed his second knife out of his shoe in less then a second. "Shall we start to dance then, ladies." He smiled cruelly, with madness in his eyes. _

_"JOHN!" She had cried when he had opened the door of the apartment. He hadn't even entered yet, when she had fallen round his neck already. "I was so worried." She sobbed, staring into his face with red eyes from crying._

 _"It is alright." He wiped away a tear on her face. "They will leave us alone now."_

 _"How did you do that?" She asked dazed._

 _"I asked for other people's help and they did until the police came." He lied. He had no idea what else to say, yet the truth, that he had killed all four of them in less than two minutes would unsettle her completely._

 _"They helped?" She was baffled. "In New York?"_

 _"Yes." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing ever. "Now promise me, you will never do something as reckless as that ever again."_

 _Jane turned her gaze at the floor conscience-stricken. "Yes." She mumbled into her collar. "I will try."_

Yes, she had tried to save his life as well once before. Just being as imprudent as now. He loved her courage, however this time she was not trying to defend him from others. No, it was _Thor_ she stood up for this time and _he_ was the enemy she wanted to fight.

"Oh Jane." He whispered into the hollowness of the throne hall, as if she could hear him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

"Come on!" It was Hogun, giving her a hand. "We have to get out of here!" He shouted, peering at the metal giant, which had just turned his armor around and was now facing Sif, who was still holding on to the spear. The woman dodged the energy blast attack quickly and raced to a car, which she used to shield from the fire.

"Hold on to me!" Hogun said and Jane climbed on his back. The warrior climbed down a drain gracefully and put the scientist on her feet carefully. "Now run." He said and ran off, to help his friends.

"Erik!" She shouted shocked, when seeing him lying on the ground, impaled by a piece of iron. She ran over to him taking his hand.

"Go! Leave me!" He coughed.

Jane shook her head, not letting go of her friend.  
Thor was now at their sides with something in his hand, holding it over the iron rob.  
"What are you doing? What is that?" The scientist asked confused, while staring at the thing in the God's hand, which looked like a stone, however probably wasn't because it started to glow. Just then Thor crushed it in his hand and the powder landed upon the iron, dissolving it completely. Jane's eyes widened. What on earth was happening?

"It is a healing stone." Thor explained.

"A what?" She asked bemused.

"There, see." The God of Thunder signed at Erik's wound, which was now healed completely.

"I'm really starting to like this guy." Selvig smiled at Jane, feeling his chest, where the wound had just been.

Jane turned around, just wanting to thank the blond man, finding he was gone again. Thor was now sitting next to Sif, behind a car. It seemed that he wanted to talk her into leaving.

She shook her head slowly. She really started to believe that these stories and legends about Odin, Thor and Loki were indeed true.

* * *

 **A/n.: Well Jane, that is because they are ^^ ... hehe**

 **If you like my story please tell me :-D ! If not, please do as well.**


	25. I Hate You!

"Wait!"

It reminded her of the day, when she had thought she would lose John to those madmen in the streets forever. She had no idea, that a life as an attorney could be so dangerous. The minutes, she had waited at home, expecting a call from the police any moment felt like hours. How could he be so stupid, to put her in a cab home and face those freaks alone? He would never survive or at least he'd be gravely injured. She couldn't stop herself from crying, even if nothing had happened yet. The scientist was pacing up and down the apartment, sobbing in silence. How was she going to survive on her own, without the man she loved so much?  
It could have been minutes, maybe it had been hours she had waited for him to return, but finally the door of the apartment opened.  
"JOHN!" She had cried, flying into his arms, before he could even enter his home. She cried into his chest, feeling his arms grabbing her tightly. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt on his back, pulling him closer. She absorbed his scent, the scent which was a combination of the smell of apples, a forest after a downpour and the odour of a cold winter-day, covered in snow. The scent she knew so well was finally reaching her brain, knowing he was really there, he was real, he had survived.

But this time it was not John Jane was scared about, this time it was Thor, who was striding slowly towards the iron giant. "What is he doing?" She asked shocked. Her friends and Thor's friends had just wanted to retreat, when Jane turned around searching Thor, finding him alone with the monster.

The God of Thunder walked past the demolished buildings and cars in the now abandoned streets. The black iron creature approached him. Was he going to get himself killed? She couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Even though she didn't know him very well, yet, but she wanted to. There was a strange urge inside of her to find out all about him, his passions, his interests, his detests and his way of living. She didn't know why she was so interested in him, it was like a striving for finding answers and for some reason something inside of her told her he would give her the answers for the questions she had carried with her these past months. The questions regarding John and the theories about the universe may be answered by this man, even though she could not understand the coherence, it was what her gut was telling her. He reminded her so much of John, even though he was so completely different, however the topics they had talked about and the things they'd been through were somehow strangely similar. She wanted to get to know him, nevertheless if he was being killed, she would never find out and would never know what and who he really was.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you," She heard Thor say, "whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry."

Jane felt her heart racing. The blonde man was awfully close to the giant now. If the stories were true, Thor had told her - and she really believed it now - then it seemed that he was addressing Loki, his brother. Why would anybody destroy a whole city to attack his own and only brother? The way Thor had talked about Loki, it was clear to her that he loved him. If she would have a sibling, no matter what he or she had done to her, she would never do something like this in her life.

""But these people are innocent." Thor continued. "Taking their lives will gain you nothing."

The helmet opened and the flames of destruction danced inside of it. The metal creature was now ready to attack. Jane tensed. The man was now standing in front of the giant, confident and determined. "So take mine and end this."

 _No!_ She heard the word in her head, pounding like a heartbeat. _Please don't!_

Sif was breathing deeply and Jane heard her wince at Thor's words.

It was a long moment, where they were all standing there watching the scenario, hoping that it would not end badly. She felt the tension of Thor's friends next to her, however her focus was merely fixed upon the blond and handsome man, sacrificing his life for the well-being of the townsfolk, including her.

The Helmet closed. _Thank God_. Jane thought, fighting back the urge of running to him to embrace him. The situation gave the impression, that Loki would not take Thor's life, the beast took a step back and turned and the astrophysicist already wanted to sigh relieved, when the giant metal creature swung his arm and aimed at the God. He hit him forcefully.

Jane's heartbeat and her breathing stopped. She saw how the metal hand clashed with Thor's face, making him launch into the air.

"NOOO!" She screamed and started to run towards Thor.

The God flew through the air due to the impact and landed with a smack on the stone floor. In only seconds Jane was by his side. "Thor." She breathed, taking his head in her hands carefully. "Stay with me." She tried to suppress the urge to cry. She didn't want to break in front of him. She had to be strong for him, since he lay broken on the floor.  
Nevertheless it seemed she didn't have to be strong, because Thor smiled at her sincerely. "You're safe now." He croaked. "It's over." The whisper aside with his last breath left his lips as soon as his eyes closed.

"No it's not over." She couldn't stop the tears this time. "No, Thor." She whispered agitated. "It's NOT over." She tried again as if he could hear it and decided to live all of the sudden again. The words echoed in her head. _It's not over._ It were the words she had said to John as well, when he had left her. Why was this always happening to her? She finally had found a man she liked since she had met John and now he had to die.  
Her eyes snapped up at the iron giant, which had turned around and walked back to the desert, where he had came from.

"I hate you!" She cried as loud as she could. "HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU LOKI!" The metal creature halted and seemed to consider turning around, however didn't and continued his walk back to the bifrostmarking, where all the S.H.I.E.L.D.-workers had gathered again, ready to attack the creature as good as possible.

"I hate you." She whispered, more to herself, as she cried silently while her gaze wandered back to the lifeless body of the God of Thunder. She shook her head, stroking the hair out of Thor's face and sobbed: "I wanted to get to know you."

* * *

 **A/n.: oooh it's sad! Poor Jane...**

 **Don't forget to vote and please tell me what you think! ? Your opinion is essential for survival of my writing xD.**


	26. The Rainbow-bridge

She said his name.

His _real_ name.

However sadly in combination with the word 'hate'.

Loki let the Destroyer retreat with a sorrowful frown. He had only seen Jane as devastated as this once before, which was when he had left her and once more it had been his fault.

"I hate you, Loki!"

Yes, she had all reason to. He had broken her heart without an explanation. He had dissapeared from her life without a note. But those were not the reasons she hated him at this moment, because she didn't even know that Loki, the brother of Thor, the man behind the name she was screaming was the same person, who had been living with her for over three years. She didn't know that Loki was John. She only knew one thing and that was that he had killed Thor. The man she had fallen in love with after he had broken up with her.

Sure, she had all reason to hate him. However she didn't know what was behind all this, what reason he had for killing his own brother. First of all his inability of ruling and the guarantee of Thor creating a war in the whole universe. Second, the point that he stole Loki's right to become king and with that the right of going wherever and whenever he wanted. Third, the point, that Odin loved his biological son more than him, he wanted to be the only one for his parents, the real pride, for once. And finally fourth, the most important reasons of all; his brother had stolen _his_ woman from him, the only female, besides his mother, he had ever loved. It were good reasons for him to kill him. She would surely understand if he would explain it to her and she would most certainly get over Thor when she would get back with him. It was his plan after all of this. He wanted to return to earth, tell Jane everything that had happened and at the same time he'd be responsible for Asgard. It could most certainly work. They could be completely happy together.

He tried to whitewash the situation, so that his conscience would stay quiet. However he did not have to do that for long. He heard lightning bolts and thunder behind the Destroyer.

 _This could not be._ He made the metal creature turn around and looked upon a huge lightning ball, coming from the sky with Thor inside of it.

Mjolnir had come back to him! Of course, how could Loki not have forseen this? He had sacraficed himself so heroically for the mortals and so he was worthy of the weapon again. _Well played, father._ He heard himself think.

"Oh. My. God." He heard Jane say, as she was watching Thor's transformation from a man to a God. _How ironically._ Loki thought, hearing her choice of words. Unfortunately the application of the english language was not important at this moment, what was however, was the hammer coming out of the lightning bulb flying directly into the Destroyer's face, stopping it from blasting another fire beam. The giant turned around to see where Mjolnir had flew off to, just to get hit on the head again, making it fall to the ground.

Loki growled. He let the creature fire another beam at Thor, sadly he launched himself into the air, swirling Mjolnir around. He had created a wirlwind, which dragged the Destroyer into the air.  
When Loki saw Thor's sillhouette inside the eye of the storm, he ordered the giant to fire another energy blast, however Thor shielded the fire from him with his hammer and dove downwards, approaching the Destroyer slowly, with Mjolnir before him. Due to the impact of the fire energy, the hammer collided with the blast, overpowering it and forcing it back at the creature. Just when Thor jammed the hammer deep into its faceplate Loki lost the connection to the Destroyer and the sight of the throne room appeared before him.

He had made it. He had destroyed the Destroyer! _Great_. Loki clenched his teeth and fists.  
Fortunately he still had another plan and it was time to carry it out.

Full of rage he left the throne room and walked towards the Bifrost, where he expected visitors very soon.

Thor landed with an elegant smack on the ground. He walked with a proud face toward his friends. Behind him cars and the metal giant fell on the floor, nevertheless he didn't seem to care, he didn't even flinch at the noise. A red cape graced his iron harness, which made him look even more muscular than he already was.

"So, is this what you normally wear?" Jane asked chuckling. She didn't know what else to say, since the feelings she had felt were too overwhelming. She felt like she had been in the worst rollercoaster ride ever, after the fear of losing Thor and now finding out that the tales were true. He really was _the_ Thor, the one and only God of Thunder.

"More or less." Thor replied with a smug face.

"I like it." Jane breathed with a wide smile.

Thor's corner of the mouth rose for an instant, however did not form a complete smile. He put on a serious face quickly when saying: "We must go to the Bifrost site. I will have a word with my brother."

Jane wanted to say something, but got interupted by the agent that had stolen all of her equipment.  
"Excuse me!" He shouted from behind them, getting out of a car with other agents. "Donald..." He said to Thor with a sarcastically tone, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally." Thor walked up to Jane, putting a protecting arm around her shoulders. " _If_ you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen." The astrophysicist corrected him pertly.

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected Jane. He looked at her for an instant before he continued. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research... which, after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you."

"YES!" The happy outburst came quite unexpected, Thor flinched at her high-pitched voice, but chuckled.  
"Sorry." She said ashamed and tried to keep her voice calm this time. "Yes, I would like to except that offer."

Coulson smiled at her, reaching out his hand, so that Jane could shake it.

"So, how can you speak our language?" Darcy asked out of the blue.

"Your language? Ha! Silly girl!" Volstagg laughed. "You're speaking ours."

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked the scientist fondly.

Jane looked at him with wide eyes. It seemed to be her birthday and Christmas at the same time. "Ehm, sure." Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and bliss.

Thor reached for her and grabbed her waist, to pull her closer to him. "Oooh." The woman laughed in his arms. But before she could think into the situation Thor launched himself into the air and took Jane with him.

She was flying! She couldn't believe it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever done. Seeing everything from above, with the most handsome man holding her and shielding her from harm. They landed next to the markings on the ground.

* * *

Laufey and two Frost Giants appeared out of the Bifrost and walked onto the platform.  
Loki was waiting for them, eyeing the creatures with a vile expression. He pulled Gungnir from the Observatory's control panel. The giant apparatus slowed to a stop, when the Demigod stepped in front of Laufey. "Father. Welcome to Asgard."

* * *

Thor called up to the sky. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

Nothing.

Jane exchanged glances with the God of Thunder. He looked worried. She didn't know why though. Who was Heimdall?

"He would open it if he could. I fear the worst." Thor stated looking up to the sky.

"The worst?" The astrophysicist asked.

"Heimdall is the gatekeeper." Thor explained. "He sees everything and he opens the Bifrost. I fear that he is killed by my brother."

"So if he is dead..." Jane dared not to vocalize her thoughts.

Volstagg looked at the others with an anxious frown. "Then we're trapped here forever." He ended Jane's sentence.

Fandral didn't seem to find it that horrible. "Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives." He turned to Darcy. "Are all earth maidens as fair as you?" He asked charmingly.

"No." Darcy chuckled, seemingly enjoying the attention.

The scientist was torn between. At one point she was worried about the God and his friends, that they could not return home at the other she didn't really mind if they -especially Thor - would stay on earth a little bit longer, even if it was wrong because his brother, Loki was apparently ruining Asgard and earth in Thor's absence.

"Primitive. Good enough for hunting small game, I suppose." Volstagg was looking at a SHIELD's Agent's machine gun, while his face showed that he was losing hope.

Jane sighed and wanted to say something to make them feel better, when a beam of light exploded from the sky. The eyes of the astrophycisist widened. She had never seen anything this beautiful. The beam showed all the colours of the rainbow. The term rainbow-bridge was apparently not invented by chance.

"Sorry my love, these things happen." Fandral said to Darcy before he joined the other Asgardians at their sides.  
The brown-haird woman made a pouting expression, but didn't answer.

The God of Thunder said goodbye to Erik and Darcy and pulled both of them in a friendly hug.

Jane walked up to Thor slowly. So this was goodbye. She didn't want him to leave, even though she knew it was the right thing. However she was scared of being left alone all again. Why couldn't she just find a normal guy on earth, who would not leave her for something unexplainable or leave her to save another planet. There was a patern in this somewhere.

Thor pulled her closer to him. "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word. I will return for you."

Her heartbeat quickened. There was sincereness in his eyes. He was honest with her, she was sure of it. She smiled at him vaguely and felt her head wandering towards his. She wanted to kiss him eagerly, however Thor only took her hand putting a kiss on it, just like a few days earlier, before he had left to search his hammer. The woman looked at him disappointed, since he didn't kiss her, but he had not let go of her yet.

"Deal?" He asked looking into her eyes deeply.

She didn't answer, she just pulled him into a kiss forcefully. The kiss was passionately, yet tender. His lips were soft and warm and he moved simultaneous to hers. It was a wonderful feeling, not like the kisses she had shared with John, it was different, nevertheless it was nice and she had butterflies in her stomach. Thor, the God of Thunder had feelings for her!  
Sadly he parted too early for her liking, yet he rested his forehead on hers.  
"Deal." Jane breathed softly. Thor smiled and looked her in the eye once more before he walked up to his friends. Just when they stood in the beam of light they leaped into the Bifrost.

Jane felt a breeze of wind flying through her hair. There was a strange feeling inside of her. She was glad that she had found Thor, but now he was gone and he went not to another country, no he went to another planet. Only because he had to save Asgard from his brother, Loki.

* * *

 **A/n.: Don't forget to favorite, follow or comment! :-D**


End file.
